Blood Relations
by geekofyerdreams
Summary: This is the sequel to Age of Innocence. Harry has to convince the Ministry of Magic to not expell him and Malfoy after things go awry during the summer. D-HR work out their feelings for each other and their new partners. Final battle with Voldemort.
1. The Other Prophecy

Long before the muggle world had any sort of idea of magic and magical people, there were the Elders. The Elders were a special breed of human that were born with abilities that other human beings were incapable of. They had a sense of the world around them and how to use the natural forces and energy around them to do anything from the simplest task to taking over races of men. It was these beings that started the creation of the magical world and began the separation of what was now known as a wizard and what was known as a muggle or non-magical being. Families that decended from these being's line were later considered pure-bloods. Anyone who'd been born to a parent without magical power or was born from a family with no magical abilities were then labeled half-bloods, impure blood. The term dirty blood spread to the slang term "mudblood". Many of these pureblood families kept with this segregation, only allowing with interfamily marriages and bonds. When the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded, one of these beings in particular stood out. Salazar Slytherin believe that only those of pure-blood should have the privledge of learning magic, and only accepted those from these families into his house. The animosity spread between him and Godric Griffyndor who believed anyone who had the ability to learn should be allowed this option. When violence broke out between the two, Salazar Slytherin left the school and swore to return someday and eventually set the school straight. This left the two houses at battle for over a thousand years, and it seemed would remain this way for the rest of the school's existance.  
  
"The Muggle Prime Minister went to meet with Stalin. Twelve wizards have been killed when he arrived. All Mudbloods." a blond stocky boy leaned over to his friend, handing him a copy of The Daily Prophet.  
  
His friend was taller than him, had a handsome face with bright green lively eyes and jet black hair. He took the paper from the blonde boy and read it over. A smirk formed across his face. They were in the school hallway, in line with a crowd of other students from their year, waiting to take their O.W.Ls.  
  
"Serves them right. Trying to protect muggles, huh. I think Germany's got the right idea though. Clear out all the bad blood, leave only those worthy enough to walk. Makes me wonder whether or not this Hitler is a muggle or a decendent of pureblood." "Tom Riddle, your next." a woman came out and reported off a clipboard in her hand. the dark haired boy replied and folded the paper up and handed it back and stood up.  
"I'll see you next hour, Damien." he stated to the blond boy. He started to walk to the door, but froze midstep when a girl screamed out. The scream echoed the hallways. Other students began to crowd around her as she started having a fit.  
  
"Theresa!" a girl cried out.  
  
"She's having a vision!"  
  
"Someone get a quill write down what she says."  
  
"What's with her?I've never heard of a seer going into fits."  
  
"She's a decendent of the Great Cassandra"  
  
Tom and his friend pushed their way through the chattering crowd to get front row to the scene. The girl named Theresa started failing and pulling at her hair. She was gasping for air. Tom felt himself pulled forward by her. She grasped onto his school robes with all her strength, pulling him close to the ground. He grabbed her arms and tried to force her off, but he couldn't. She looked wildly into his eyes.  
  
"The one you need will be in his blood. Born in thirty eight years time, by his blood. To achieve that which you desire, will be the strength within his heir." she told him then fainted to the ground. Everyone was looking at Tom with bewilderment.  
  
"I...I have no idea." he told them. He moved has quickly as he could away from the stares and went into the classroom to take his final O.W.L. exam.  
  
"Dumbledore! Of course, who else would it have been?" raged an older and stronger Tom Riddle. He slammed the parchment down on the desk, then looked up at Damien.  
  
"Ah, my dear friend Damien Malfoy. It's good to have you by my side. Now with Grindelwald defeated, we can move ahead with our plan to take his place. That is unless Albus Dumbledore feels the need to be noble again. He'll be the first to pay as soon as I'm in power. His stupid mudblood loving logic, he's so pathetic. But I'm getting carried away here, congratulations on your marriage. Lucinda Lestrange is an excellent match."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Voldemort." Damien bowed.  
  
"Sit and have a drink with me." Voldemort led him into the room next to the study. Damien quickly moved to make the drinks as Voldemort sat himself down in a chair by the fireplace. Damien handed him his drink then sat in the seat across from him.  
  
"Never has there been a family more loyal than the Malfoys. I hope to see you and your decendents by my side at all times. I know your line will be one of the few I'll be able to trust. I think I might have found a way to achieve immortality, but the plans are still in the works. I'm going to need to create an army. One worthy of me. Dumbledore will be onto me sooner or later, so I need people who are willing to fight against him. I expect you and Lucinda are working on producing an heir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. No girls mind you. You need to have a strong male to carry on your name. I expect you to delete any girls."  
  
"Doesn't need to be said, my Lord." Damien laughed. Voldemort smiled.  
"Once I have my army, my first task will be to rid of those who stand in my way. This means of course all disgusting mudbloods and those blood traitors. The Prewetts and the Weasleys. I've had my share of trouble with them. It's only a matter of time now." he commented, taking a shot of his drink. Damien smiled again.  
  
"Now, no staring and no rude comments. You'll be serving under him someday, and I require you to show him nothing but the utmost respect, Lucius." Damien said sternly to his twelve year old son.  
  
He opened the door and walked in, his son trailing behind him taking in everything around him. The beauty of the old house and lining's of gold. This was how he wanted to live someday, just like the Dark Lord his father had always talked about. Lord Voldemort turned to greet his visitors.  
  
"Damien, welcome. This must be Lucius. I see he takes after you considerably in likeness. How is his temper?"  
  
"That of a Malfoy, sir. Lucius! Greet your lord."  
  
"It's a pleasure, my lord." young Lucius replied and kissed Lord Voldemort's gloved hand. Voldemort smiled.  
  
"He's the one who'll make me proud. He's the one who'll produce the heir from the prophecy. Take good care of this boy. Teach him manners and how to obey orders. Don't spoil him, Leave the spoiling up to me. Punish him when he steps out of line, and he'll turn out just as he should." Voldemort told Damien, who nodded.  
  
He leaned down to Lucius' level and smacked the kid across the face. The boy didn't cry or flinch. A wider smile came over Voldemort's face.  
  
"Train well at Hogwarts. You're in Slytherin right?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Good, the only worthy house in that flea ridden school. You do well and show your obedience and when you become a man, I'll make sure you'll be right next to my side like your father was during our school days." he patted the kid on the head.  
  
"Very well, take him away. I won't need to see him again until he's of age."  
  
It was during the 1970's that Lord Voldemort had built his army and began his attack against the wizarding world. Everyone began to fear him and his Death Eaters. No one felt safe and the Ministry of Magic were helpess. Lucius Malfoy grew up and became his most loyal servant. It was also this time when a certain Transfiguration teacher took his place as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, making it one of the only safe places in Britain. Ten years after he'd waged war on the Wizarding community, Voldemort's right hand man came to him bearing in his arms, a small child just weeks old.  
  
"Lucius, the time has come. The prophecy has been fufilled! This child will be my weapon to Dumbledore. He'll be the one to mark my place as ruler." Voldemort stated as he took the child into his own arms. The baby screamed for comfort and familiarity, but Voldemort silenced him immediately with his cold dark eyes. Eyes that no longer shone an emerald green, but were filled with darkness and hatred.  
  
"He is the one." he hissed.  
  
Seventeen years later, the blonde boy stepped off the purple Knight Bus into a town called Little Winging. He looked down at a piece of parchment he held and looked at the house in front of him. The summer heat was bearing down on him and he was tired. Muggle houses, how disgustingly normal. He thought to himself as he made his way down Magnolia Crecent, looking for Privet Drive. He lugged his suitcase with him, as he'd been instructed not to do any form of magic while in the Muggle community. He made his way through the neighborhood and stopped right in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a boy he'd seen with Harry Potter the summer before.  
  
"Is Harry home?" he asked.  
  
"He died." the boy stated and went to close the door. Draco Malfoy put his foot between the door and the frame, and stopped it with his hand.  
  
"He's not dead, I would know, because it would've been me that would've killed him. Now, I ask again. Is Harry home?"  
  
"Who are you? What do you care if he's home or not?" obviously the boy hadn't recognized him.  
  
"I'm a schoolmate of his, and it's important that I speak with him. Now, will you go get him, or will I need to resort to another way to reach him?"  
  
"MOM!" the boy screamed and stumbled backwards, landing flat on his face. Malfoy let out a laugh, then realizing this, regained composure. A mousy woman with an odd shaped noise wearing the most hideous plain dress that he'd ever seen came to the door.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"I need to see Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh yes, you. I remember. Hold on I'll get him." the woman said and disappeared from the door. He stood there a moment, amusing himself by making sudden movements at the boy, who looked at him wide eyed, as if afraid he would kill him or curse him.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry Potter asked reaching the door.  
  
"Looks like I'm staying with you the rest of the summer. Isn't it splendid?"  
  
A/N: Ah-ha! A sort of cliffie for the first chapter. It's short I know, but I'm REALLY bad with first chapters cause I have all this story planned out. Remember, if you haven't read Age of Innocence yet, you'll need to do so before reading this story :)  



	2. Leaving the Dursley's

"You're what? Excuse me?" it had to be some sort of joke. Harry was sure he'd heard Malfoy wrong.  
  
"Yeah, and happy birthday. I didn't get you anything." Malfoy replied. He pushed Harry out of the way and invited himself in. Harry closed the door behind him. Dudley ran up the stairs and straight to his room.  
  
"What was that?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"My cousin. Wait, why are you staying here for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"Granger's returning from Bulgaria tomorrow. I've been staying at that Grimmauld place with Weasley and his sister, but it was considered in both my interest and hers that I stay somewhere else. Dumbledore suggested here, because my father would least expect it. He just thinks I joined Dumbledore's side for Hermione. He knows we don't get along. Dumbledore also said something about this house being protected cause of your parent's blood or something. I don't know I faded in and out, didn't really care." Malfoy replied looking around the house and turning up his nose at random Muggle artifacts.  
  
He picked up the reciever of the telephone and looked it over. Harry went over and took it from his hands and put it back down. He walked around the sofa and looked at the television. He grabbed the remote and started pressing buttons. He jumped a bit when he pressed power and people began talking on the screen. Once again, Harry confinscated it and turned off the television.  
  
"Do my Aunt and Uncle know that you're staying?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Better go off and tell them, shouldn't you?"  
  
"No, you don't get it. You can't stay here, they won't allow it. They're muggles and they won't talk of magic here. Why do you even want to stay here? You hate muggles remember?"  
  
This wasn't happening to him. He wasn't going to allow his last summer there to be any worse than it could be. Add having to put up with Malfoy for another two months, and he might as well start digging his own grave. Malfoy smirked at him.  
  
"Well it was either this or go home. Besides Potter, we can think of it as a bonding experience." he put his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry moved away. Aunt Petunia came into the sitting room from the kitchen.  
  
"I don't want you hanging around here, go outside." she told them. Malfoy looked at Harry.  
  
"Er... Aunt Petunia." he started. He didn't know how to ask for something he desperately didn't want.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm staying here the rest of the summer. Orders from Albus Dumbledore." Malfoy replied quickly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note and handed it to her. She looked it over and her frown seemed to reach to the bottom of her pointy chin.  
  
"Certainly not. We have no room for another person. Go back and tell Dumbledore that it's just not plausable." she handed the note back to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you don't really have a choice in the matter. I am to stay here." he replied.  
  
"Your uncle will have a few words to say about this." she said scornfully to Harry, as if this was all his fault. He was on her side for once but knew even when Uncle Vernon came home, all the blame would be on him.  
  
"Come on... Draco. Let's go outside." said Harry, irritably. Malfoy followed him outside. Harry looked up to notice Dudley staring at them through his window. He caught Harry's glance and quickly closed the curtains.  
  
"Muggles are so dull. Are your relatives poor? The size of these houses..."  
  
"Not everyone has the luxery of being born with money. They're not poor, they're just not like you."  
  
"Look, I'm going to do my best not to get into arguements, okay? I didn't have a choice in this. You're not who I want to be spending my summer with."  
  
"Like wise." Harry interjected.  
  
"So let's at least try and put our feelings for each other aside until school starts."  
  
"You're still under the assumption you're staying here."  
  
"Your Uncle can spit and rage all he wants, he doesn't have control over this either."  
  
"So you're telling me you dont have any friends or relatives you can stay with?"  
  
"Death Eaters, Potter."  
  
"Right." Harry sat down on a swing in the park. Malfoy made himself comfortable on the jungle jim. Neither of them spoke as the afternoon turned into evening. Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"Come on, my Uncle will be home soon."  
  
Part of him was hoping that his Uncle had gotten into an accident and couldn't return home. He was going to be furious. He also hoped that within the next day or so an owl would arrive saying they found some place else to keep Malfoy for the rest of the summer. If Malfoy wasn't allowed at Grimmauld place because of Hermione, then that meant that he wouldn't be able to spend his summer there either if he had to drag him along with him wherever he went.  
  
"You know I never understood the point of automobiles. Surely they would've come up with a faster way to travel by now. Muggles really are slow though, aren't they? Must prefer that pace." Malfoy commented as a car passed them and turned the corner. Harry ignored him.  
  
"Speaking of which, we have our apparation tests is next week." Malfoy continued.  
  
Harry thought for a minute, maybe there was one good thing about Malfoy staying with him. He'd been trying to come up with a way to convince his aunt and uncle that he had his apparation test to take during the summer. He knew they would find a way to keep him from a test that would give him the ability to pop in and out of a place whenever he choosed. When they got back to Number 4, Privet Drive Uncle Vernon was already home. Harry's stomach tied itself into a knot which he couldn't unravel. They went inside. Dudley who was waiting in the kitchen for supper, dashed back upstairs.  
  
"That's him. That's the boy." Aunt Petunia stated.  
  
Uncle Vernon turned around and gave Harry look which told him he was in more trouble than he'd ever been in.  
  
"Let me see that note!"  
  
Malfoy handed him the piece of parchment he'd shown Aunt Petunia earlier. He looked it over and grumbled to himself. He looked back up at Malfoy and reread the note. He tossed it into the fireplace.  
  
"You'll be staying with Harry in his room. Now I'm going to lay down some rules right now before you get too comfortable. We don't talk about the M word here. I will have none of that bollocks under my roof. You will dress like a normal person and act like one. We're a respectable family, and people like you are not welcome here. What are you smirking at boy?" he grunted.  
  
Harry had been laughing to himself. It was nice to see Malfoy being treated like the dirty blood for once. If anyone could give him a taste of his own medicine, it would be Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Sorry." Harry replied and forced the smile off his face.  
  
"I expect you to obey by the same rules we've regulated to Harry. I also don't want either of you hanging around the house during the day. My wife doesn't need you in her way. You won't touch anything that's not yours, and you won't speak to my son. Harry, take his stuff up to your room. Both of you be back down here in five minutes, supper's almost ready. That's another thing, I don't know what you people eat at your freaky little houses, but you will eat what's given to you and not say a word." Uncle Vernon snarled.  
  
"Right, sir." Malfoy replied with huge emphasis on the "sir". Harry drug Malfoy suitcase up the steps and showed him where the room was.  
  
"Ugh, Muggles and they're high and mighty attitude. Think they're better than us when they don't even have a clue. God, this is going to be the worst summer. I'm going to have to have a memory charm done on me after this, if I don't get put in St. Mungo's before then." Malfoy spat as he closed the door.  
  
"They're not that much different than you and your half blood logic."  
  
"Shut up, Potter. You want to know why I don't like half bloods? Because they have the same attitude as you and your pathetic muggle family. Don't ever compare me to a muggle again." he snapped and advanced on Harry, wand raised.  
  
"Please, use magic on me. I dare you. It'll get you out of my sight for the summer and the rest of the school year. Might be doing Hermione a favor too."  
  
"Let's get one thing straight, I don't care about your mudblood friend anymore. Her name disgusts me and if you mention her around me again I'll have no problem beating you down the muggle way. Got it?"  
  
"Ok, sure Malfoy." Harry replied and rolled his eyes.  
  
They proceeded downstairs to join the Dursley's for supper. Malfoy sat between Harry and Dudley. Harry grumbled to himself. He knew it'd only be a matter of time before Malfoy had made friends with Dudley and they would team up together against him. Uncle Vernon took no notice that Malfoy was even there, and went on to tell a story about how a man came into his work and had asked for the wrong type of drill, expecting a refund. Malfoy huffed and rolled his eyes, as he filled his plate. Dudley moved is chair away a bit. Harry began eating when he was inturrupted by a tapping noise at the window in the sitting room. He got up and opened the window letting in a small owl, which Harry knew as Pigwideon. He was Ron's owl. He removed the letter attached to its leg.  
  
Harry,  
  
Bad luck with having to stay with ferret all summer. Are your aunt and uncle even going to let him stay? It would be great if he was forced back home. Ginny and I had to put up with him for nearly a month, it was horrible. He's not over Hermione, and spent most of the time saying things about her so vile that finally mom got fed up with him and used a silencing charm on him. It was a peaceful weekend, I can tell you that.  
  
Hermione arrives tomorrow. I got an owl from her the other day, she had a great time in Bulgaria and Krum might stop by and stay for a week here at Grimmauld's. Fred and George told us that Lupin is trying to vote Krum and the others into the Order. Maybe that week you and twitchy ferret can stay too. Hermione might be okay with that as Krum will be there. I think they're couple, but she won't say for sure. Good luck on your apparating exam. Maybe we'll see you there. If ferret boy gets to be too much just write. Ginny's come up with a whole new list of hexes she wants to try on him.  
  
Sincerely,  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled at Ron's letter. He was invisoning all the hexes that Ginny Weasley had probably put on Malfoy for the few weeks he'd been there. He then realized he'd forgotten about Pigwidgeon, who was still fluttering about the room. He tried to grab him, but he was too fast. Uncle Vernon came in and yet out a yell as the tiny pigme owl flew past him. He heard a shriek from Aunt Petunia, which meant he'd gone into the kitchen. Harry ran back to the kitchen to find the little owl zooming around. Aunt Petunia had grabbed the pan she'd cooked the dinner in, and was trying to hit it.  
  
"STOP! you're going to hurt him!" Harry yelled at her.  
  
"GET THIS CREATURE OUT OF HERE!" she shrieked again as Pigwideon landed near a pie she'd just taken out of the oven and was picking at it with his beak. She aimed at the owl and swung, but he was too quick. She smashed right into the pie, getting custard all over the kitchen walls. Dudley and Malfoy jumped away from the table, avoiding the splatter of sticky preserves. Uncle Vernon was yelling obscentities, some Harry was sure, he'd heard maybe once before in his life. That had been when he'd accidentally blown up his Aunt Marge, four years ago. Harry quickly grabbed Pigwideon and held him to his chest. He ran upstairs to his room. Malfoy followed him.  
  
"You sure like to make a scene don't you?"  
  
"Shut up. It's not my fault." Harry replied and put Pigwideon on top of Hedwig's cage. He heard his Uncle coming up the stairs and then the sound of his door locking.  
  
"You're kidding me? They're going to lock us in here?" Malfoy pulled on the doorknob.  
  
Harry had become accustomed to being locked up and starved over the summer, so it didn't phase him in the slightest. He thought the ordeal with the owl had been mild compared to the suprises that had been unleashed onto his Aunt and Uncle. But he knew better than to think that Uncle Vernon wasn't going to do anymore than just lock his door and starve him. Especially now that they were forcefully being used as a B&B for whatever wizards Dumbledore felt should stay there. His uncle was fed up with it, and had probably finally snapped.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to voices outside. He got up, put on his glasses, and went to the window. A man had just arrived. He was in a grey suit, which matched his dark grey hair and trimmed beard. The man had a stone cold look upon his face, but smiled a bit grimacingly when Uncle Vernon came out to greet him. Harry went to his bedroom door and listened. Malfoy woke up, annoyed by the voices booming from downstairs and joined him at the door.  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Parkins." Uncle Vernon said nervously.  
  
"Not at all, Mr. Dursley. When I heard your situation about this Potter boy, I knew I had to come immediatly. You say he's been threatening you with magic and weapons over the past several years?"  
  
"What've you been doing during your summers?" Malfoy asked him.  
  
"Shut up." Harry motioned for him to be quiet and continued to listen.  
  
"Oh yes, our son Dudley has become greatly afraid of him. We think that the death of his parents has really had an influence on the boy. Such a traumatic event to go through so young. It was a miracle that he survived the accident at all. We've tried our best to help him. We've been sending him to St. Brutus's Secure Center for the Incurably Criminal boys, but he's just been getting worse."  
  
"So he's off his loop is he? Well we at Vixons Juvinile Asylum believe that boys of such nature, who can't even be straightened out with such proper treatment as that, are in need of special therapy. Shock therapy seems to do them well." Mr. Parkins remarked. Malfoy began to laugh.  
  
"They're going to send you to the muggle nut house." he snickered. He could bairly breathe he was laughing so hard. He doubled over.  
  
Harry could just see the smiles on the Dursley's faces at the idea of him being tortured with shock treatment. How could they ship him off to an insane asylum? Dumbledore had stated that he must stay there during the summer. There were far worse situations where they would've gotten rid of him if they could. Why now? They only had to put up with him another couple months.  
  
"We have to get out of here. Come on." Harry got up off the floor and began packing his belongings. He put Pigwidgeon into Hedwig's cage. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and let out a disapproving hoot. He would send Ron an owl back as soon as they were some place safe.  
  
"How do you exactly propose we do this? Without magic, I mean." Malfoy asked, still pulling on the handle.  
  
Harry didn't reply and pulled out a bobby pin. He picked the lock as he'd seen the Weasley twins do before.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Malfoy questioned.  
  
The bedroom door unlocked. Malfoy took the thin scrap of metal from Harry to examine it and followed him downstairs.  
  
"That's the boy... his friend is just as crazy. He doesn't have any parents either and was put in our care for the summer, you might as well take him too." Vernon huffed. Malfoy advanced on him.  
  
"Listen muggle, my parents are very much alive and despise your kind, as do I."  
  
"Don't you use that tone with me boy, or I'll-"  
  
"I warn you not to get on my bad side."  
  
"You see what I mean? They're both like this."  
  
"Yes, dear me. Well don't worry we'll take care of that pompous attitude. They're become well behaved members of society once they leave Vixons, I can assure you."  
  
"Oh we're not going anywhere." Harry told them man.  
  
"Why young man, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. By government order, any juvinile who causes a threat to themselves or others, by permission of the guardian, may be submitted to mental health specialists and put into our care."  
  
"Get out of our way." Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at the man.  
  
The man pulled out a walkie talkie and said some sort of code. Harry saw through the window in the lounge room, five other men coming up to the door. He tugged on Malfoy's arm. They looked at each other and nodded. Harry grasped his wand from his back pocket.  
  
"Conjunctivitus!"  
  
"Confundus!"  
  
Harry's eyesight hindering spell hit the man his uncle had called Mr. Parkins. Malfoy's confusion charm hit Uncle Vernon. Harry quickly bolted for the door, pulling Malfoy along. They had to leave their things behind. The five men tried came after them.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Malfoy and Harry yelled at the same time. The men stopped dead in their tracks. They ran down the street and up Magnolia Crecent, heading towards the main city.  
  
"This is your fault." Malfoy sneered at him.  
  
"My fault? You're the one who had to rile up my Uncle. We might have been able to talk our way out of it if you hadn't called him a muggle. They don't know of themselves by that name, and your attitude just proved him right.  
  
"You're the one who used magic first. We're going to be expelled our last year there!"  
  
"You can't blame this on me, Malfoy. If you hadn't shown up at the doorstep to begin with then it wouldn't have sent them into such a hiatus."  
  
"Then blame Dumbledore for that, he's the git who sent me here to begin with."  
  
Harry tackled Malfoy to the ground and started trying to cause as much pain as possible. Malfoy grasped his wand and sent a stunner spell at Harry knocking him off of him.  
  
"So what are we going to now?" He asked Harry, who was catching his breath and still seething.  
  
"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to Grimmaulds." Harry replied. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. Malfoy grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're not going without me. I'm not staying in this muggle ridden city by myself."  
  
"That's your own problem isn't it? You're not welcome at Headquarters nor around me. Why don't you go crying back to your daddy?" Harry snapped at him, pulling his arm away.  
  
Malfoy went to hit him, but he moved out of the way. Their fighting stopped as an owl flew over them, dropping two letters onto the pavement next to them. Harry picked them up. One was addressed to him, the other to Malfoy. He handed Malfoy his letter, and tore his own open. It was one he'd seen before.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We have recieved intellegence that you've broken the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. The deliberate misuse of this Decree and previous offences by you under Section 13 of the International Condfederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy has lead to your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and immediate disiplinary actions. As you no longer have a place of residency, your presence is required at the Ministry of Magic on the third of August for the destroying of your wand.  
  
Best Wishes,  
Yours Sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic  
  
"Great now you've got us expelled, as I suspected. My father's going to delight in this." Malfoy replied harshly, tearing up his letter.  
  
"I didn't get you expelled! You didn't have to use magic, you did that on your own. I'm leaving, don't follow me." Harry replied. He started walking off, but Malfoy didn't listen and hung around a few feet behind. He waited at the corner for the nightbus. When it arrived and he got on, Malfoy followed and sat a few seats behind him.  
  
"Where you 'eaded then, 'Arry?" Stan asked.  
  
"London, Grimmauld Place." Harry told him.  
  
"Oh you can't go there." Stan told him, wide eyed.  
  
"Why not?" Harry sighed.  
  
"The Dark Mark was disovered there just last night. Ministry officials have blocked off the area. Five family of muggles been killed. Firteen all together. No other information being released." Stan replied.  
  
Harry looked back at Malfoy to see if he'd caught what had been said. Apparently he had, because he was moving up and took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Where you 'eaded off to?" Stan asked him.  
  
"Same as him. You said that there was an attack at Grimmauld Place? Did they mention which houses?"  
  
"Lemme look." Stan reached behind his seat and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Nope, just that der was an attack. Ern can drop you twos off at The Leaky Cauldren, but thats as close as we're allowed to get."  
  
Harry nodded and turned back to Malfoy.  
  
"How could your father find out? That place is so well guarded by spells and charms, that it's nearly impossible to find. Have you told ANYONE about where you were staying or stayed last Christmas?" Harry whispered.  
  
"No. Now all of a sudden this is my fault?"  
  
"Your father knew you'd be staying with members of the order during the summer. For all we know he still thinks you're with Hermione. Ron sent me an owl yesterday saying that Hermione was supposed to be arriving there last night. What if the owl was intercepted?"  
  
"Then it wouldn't be my fault now would it? But still I don't see how that would give him the location."  
  
"I don't either, but I find it odd that the night Grimmauld Place was attacked was the night that Hermione returns from Bulgaria. Your father might have thought you were with her."  
  
"Do you think they found Headquarters?"  
  
"I'm really not sure. I'll send an owl to Ron as soon as we get to the Leaky Cauldren. If he's okay, then maybe he can give us more information." Harry replied. Malfoy nodded.  
  
When they got to the Leaky Cauldren, they booked their rooms. They were both due at the Ministry for the destroying of their wands on the third which was two days away. Harry still didn't know if he'd be able to talk his way back into school again. He didn't even know if Dumbledore was still alive, and figured he probably would have more things to worry about other than Harry's next court case if he was still alive. Malfoy mentioned briefly the possibility of just not showing up and becoming outcasts. This brought back feelings in Harry of Sirius which he'd hidden to the back of his mind all summer. He kicked them back there again, and focused on his friends, hoping for their safety.  
  
A/N: And so this concludes Chapter 2. Like I said, I'm going to try and make the chapters of this story longer than my previous stories, just depends on how much imagination I'm alotted each day. Anyway, read and respond tell me what you think. 


	3. Eavesdropping

What was that? It felt like something was proding him. Harry grumbled and turned over. He slowly opened his eyes. A person was hovered over him. It was Malfoy, he could tell even through his blurred vision, by the blond hair the person had over their eyes. He reached to the table next to the bed, and put on his glasses. Malfoy was sitting next to him on the bed. He had his wand in one hand, obviously the offending object used to prod, and the Daily Prophet in his other.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry, mid-yawn.  
  
"The Daily Prophet came in about ten minutes ago. The attack made front page, thought you'd like to see it." he replied and handed Harry the newspaper.  
  
MORE ON THE ATTACK IN LONDON: "The Dark Mark most commonly associated with supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could be seen as far as Bloombury two evenings ago. In a brief statement made yesterday, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge stated that it is still unknown to the Ministry of Magic as to why the street of Grimmauld was singled out, as there were no other attacks reported.  
" 'We're still investigating the cause for the brutal murdering of thirteen muggles and one witch. All we know for now is that it is in relation to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return a few years back. We'll give details as we recieve them'  
"There are theories of the attack being related to one previous in Hogsmeade, Scotland in March. An insider source who has asked not to be named has informed /i Daily Propheti that he believes that there is an underage witch and wizard, that would be of use to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named next move against The Ministry of Magic spending their holiday away from Hogwarts at one of the residence on this street. No word if it is 'The Boy Who Live' that they were after, but the probablity is high. It can be remembered that this boy, Harry Potter, was the one who, sixteen years ago, defeated-"  
  
Harry stopped reading aloud and skimmed through the rest of it to see if there was any more information on the attack. It only said that the witch who'd been killed's name hadn't been released as of yet. He threw it aside.  
  
"Even when it's concerning me, it's you that gets the publicity." Malfoy stated.  
  
"You don't know that it was you they were talking about."  
  
"You even said it yesterday, my father probably believes I'm with Granger. It had to have been me. Looks like they caught that disgusting mudblood though, good riddence."  
  
"You don't know that either. Although I hope we find out who it was soon. The only other ones it could have been would be Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, or Ginny. And stop calling Hermione a mudblood around me."  
  
"Well that's what she is. She's proven herself worthy of the title." Malfoy sneered in retaliation.  
  
"You're just as bad as Cho when it comes to break ups." Harry muttered. He slapped himself mentally for saying that, least of all to Malfoy. It had sounded worse coming out of his mouth, than it had in his head.  
  
"Cho? You mean that Ravenclaw seeker that graduated this year? Wait, you went out with her?" Malfoy snickered.  
  
"Er.."  
  
"Was this before or after she became a blubbering cry baby?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"And you dumped her? You're a git, Potter. She was the best looking girl I'm sure you'll have the dumb luck to be with. Stupid move."  
  
"I...er...we never really went out, we were just kind of seeing each other. I don't want to talk about. This isn't about me anyway. You need to get over Hermione."  
  
Malfoy was about to reply when an owl tapped on the window. Harry jumped out of bed at the site of Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. He opened the window to let the owls in. There was an envelope attached to Hedwig. He recognized it immediatly as being from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry,  
I'm sorry I did not tell you about Mr. Malfoy coming to stay with you and you family before he arrived. I have been detained. I expect you and him to show up for your hearing on the third. I've discussed the circumstances with the Minister of Magic and several other officials. The situation is in your favor for the time being. Along with this letter I've included the Headboy Badge. Please give this to Mr. Malfoy, as I am rightfully under the assumption that you both shall be returning to Hogwarts for your final year. I will explain more to you then. My best wishes go to the both of you for your hopeful success on the Apparation exams next week.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
P.S. Your belongings should arrive shortly.  
  
Harry folded up the piece of paper. Dumbledore had to know what'd happened at Headquarters. Why wouldn't he tell Harry, in the least, if everyone was all right? He turned back around towards Malfoy.  
  
"Here, this is yours." he tossed the badge over to him.  
  
"Headboy... and expelled. Brilliant, just shows that the old man's really off his rocker." mocked Malfoy.  
  
"Dumbledore says that he's talked with Fudge and a few others about our situation and not expect to be expelled." Harry replied. He sat down at the desk in the room and began writing Ron a letter. Malfoy picked up the letter from Dumbledore, to read it for himself.  
  
"He's been detained? That's all he ever says. That's all he said when he never showed up in March. If we're part of the Order then we should at least know what's going on."  
  
"You're forgetting that you're not a part of the Order. You were just helping us. Even so, I'm sure he has a reason to not tell us." Harry commented as he thought about what to write.  
  
Ron,  
I heard about what happened at HQ. I hope this letter finds you. I'm staying at L.C. with twitchy the ferret. Have you heard from Hermione or Krum? Is everyone all right?  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
  
He folded the paper and tied it to Pigwidgeon instructing him to deliver it to Ron. The owl twittered and flipped through the air then out the window. He and Malfoy went downstairs, and after deciding that the Leaky Cauldron wasn't the best idea for breakfast, headed out into Diagon Ally. The shops were just opening their doors. Harry mentioned he had to stop by Gringotts first, so they headed in the direction of the Wizard Bank. The Goblin at the front desk took Harry's key from him and lead them to the vault. Malfoy wore an expression of sheer amazement when the vault door was open.  
  
"Who'd you have to rob to get all this?" he asked.  
  
"My parent's left it for me. Unlike you, I choose not to go flaunting my wealth. Well previous wealth, in your case." remarked Harry as he began to go through and take a few handfuls.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?" Malfoy's eyed narrowed on him.  
  
"Well I don't expect your father is going to be giving you the Malfoy fortune now that he's disowned you."  
  
"I don't need my father's money. I have my own vault that he can't touch."  
  
"What do you keep in it? Random knuts you find along the corridors of the school?"  
  
"I happen to be very good at making my own money, bets especially. I've won quite a few galleons off Weasel's Quidditch skills if I recall correctly." Malfoy snapped back.  
  
"Yeah too bad none of them have been from Slytherin winning anything, eh?" Harry replied as the Goblin shut the vault door. Malfoy scowled at him.  
  
"I've also made a small fortune when it came to screwing the mudblood."  
  
"Watch your mouth, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."  
  
Harry waited in the cart while Malfoy got his own money out, then they left Gringotts and went down to another pub called the Dragon's Tail. Harry wished Malfoy would go do his own shopping, but he seemed to be hanging around just to annoy him. They got something to eat and sat down at a table. Half way through his breakfast though, Harry saw someone he wished he hadn't and grabbed Malfoy. They went out the back of the pub and Harry made his way forward to see if she was gone.  
  
"What the hell is this all about?"  
  
"Rita Skeeter. She just walked in. You don't want her to see us, do you? It'll be all over the front page of tomorrow's iDaily Prophet/i. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived dining with the son of one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's biggest supporters. Friends or Plot?' Your father will know exactly where we are." Harry explained. When the coast was clear, they made their way into the large crowd that had gathered in the street. They took cover in a clothing store.  
  
"May I help you?" the tailor asked.  
  
"Um yeah." Harry replied, looking out the window making sure Rita wasn't around.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"Um, new school robes." answered Harry, still distracted.  
  
"Will that be the two of you then?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Malfoy replied. The tailor took their measurements and asked them which house they were in. He was a bit taken back upon hearing that one of them was in Gryffindor while the other was Slytherin. He went to the back and brought out the material. When he was finished he asked them to look them over. The bell on the door clanged and two men entered the shop. Upon seeing them, Malfoy pulled Harry into one of the changing booths.  
  
"Who are you hiding from?" Harry asked and peaked out through the curtain. Malfoy pulled him back quickly.  
  
"Kingsley and Pettigrew." Upon hearing Peter Pettigrew's name, Harry stuck his head out of the curtain again. Malfoy pulled him back, roughly and held him away from the curtain.  
  
"Cut it out!" he told him, harshly. They listened in on the conversation between the two Death Eaters as they were fitted for clothes.  
  
"No one was there. The house was empty." Kingsley stated.  
  
"The Lord wishes that Lucius give up on his personal agenda and focus more on the plan ahead." Pettigrew whispered.  
  
"Fool! His agenda is a part of the plan, have you not been paying attention. His son is important. We can't move on with the plan until he is found." Kingsley whispered back.  
"Well he's stated to me that he needs Lucius for another operation. When you see him next, let him know. Finding the boy will be easy once he's back in school. I'll go get him myself if the need be."  
  
"The boy's been expelled. Him and that Potter kid. Inside source from the Ministry. They attacked a group of muggles. They're due at a hearing tomorrow. Lucius plans on confronting him then. Tell the Lord that. I'll be seeing you soon." Kinsley told Pettigrew, as they were finished being fitted and sown. Harry heard the clang of the bell again. The curtain was pulled open.  
  
"I wondered where you two had gotten to." the tailor smiled. Malfoy realizing what the scene might look like, quickly let go of Harry and sneered at the tailor as he walked past him. They paid for their clothes then started walking back towards the Leaky Cauldren, with as much space between them as possible so no one else got the wrong idea, but close enough so they could still talk.  
  
"Why does he need you?" Harry asked.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Well did you ever question why he marked you a year earlier than usual?"  
  
"No, I figured it was because of my father's loyalty."  
  
"I'm starting to think there was more to it than that."  
  
"Really? I mean because from that conversation I would have never guessed." replied Malfoy, his words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
They walked into the Leaky Cauldren and for once that afternoon Harry saw someone he actually wanted to see. His heart jumped. Sitting at the table drinking a Butterbeer was Hermione with Viktor Krum at her side. She noticed Harry and Malfoy come in and jumped up from her seat.  
  
"Oh, Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be at the Dursley's! Have you heard from Ron or anyone? We got to Grimmauld's place and there were Ministry Officials everywhere. Apparently Lucius had just missed us." she stated to Harry, ignoring Malfoy's presence completly.  
  
"They tried sending me to a hospital for the mentally ill. I have another court hearing at the Ministry tomorrow."  
  
"Harry, you didn't use magic again did you?"  
  
"I had to. Doesn't matter though, I don't have to see them again. I sent Ron an owl this morning. I had Pigwidgeon. I'm glad to see your safe." he smiled. She hugged him tight.  
  
"Hi." she said flatly to Malfoy as she took her seat next to Krum.  
  
"Hello to you too." he replied and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Oh, I just recieved my letter for Dumbledore! I'm Head girl. I wonder who made it as Head Boy." she redirected to Harry.  
  
"I did." Malfoy replied. Noticing the look of disappoint that swept across her faced, he smirked.  
  
"Good for you." she responded, wiping the half smile off his face.  
  
"Yeah isn't it. Looks like you'll be spending time with me again."  
  
"Only as much as required." she moved her chair so that she didn't have to look at him.  
  
"How vas your birthday, Harry? Hermione tells me it vas just the other day." Krum asked. Harry was slightly shocked to see that Krum had learned how to say her name properly. But if Ron was right and they were seeing something of each other, he'd better have it right, in Harry's opinion.  
  
"Aside from Malfoy showing up on my doorstep, it wasn't too bad. Thank you for the chocolate frogs. They taste a lot better in Belgium than they do here."  
  
"Do you think he has something to do with your relatives finally snapping?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why is that every time something happens you lot point the finger at me?"  
  
"Because you're a Malfoy. Driving people to do insane things seems to come with the territory." she shot back, still not looking at him.  
  
"Oh just admit it, you're just irate cause I won't take you back." he sneered. She scoffed.  
  
"You won't take me back? Please, Malfoy. Don't even start this. Oh and let me introduce you to my new boyfriend, you two have met." she retorted and put her arm around Krum's. Malfoy scowled at the pair of them then got up from the table and went upstairs to his room. Harry sighed and rejoined in the conversation with Hermione and Krum about her vacation in Bulgaria.  



	4. Courtroom Number Five

Harry woke up the next morning with his insides, as he was more than sure, removed. At his last hearing, he'd gotten off merely because of Dumbledore and a technicality. He wasn't sure if Dumbledore would even be making an appearance this time, due to whatever seemed to be keeping him from explaining what's been going on. Harry was going to have to convince the court that he and Malfoy were innocent of anything unpractical. He opened up his suitcase, which had arrived the previous afternoon, and got dressed. He went downstairs where Hermione and Krum were talking to Fred and George Weasley. Malfoy was sitting a few seats away from them, scowling at Hermione. Fred and George stood up and smiled.  
  
"Harry, good to see you mate!" Fred stated  
  
"We've come to take you two to the Ministry, dad's sent us." George added.   
"How is everyone? They're all okay right?" Harry asked immediately.  
  
"Oh yes, we got an anonymous tip a few hours before the attack. We think it was Kingsley, evening things out for what he owed us."  
  
"He's turned to the dark side you know."  
  
"Yes, Malfoy and I overheard him talking with Peter Pettigrew yesterday."  
  
"Yes, well he was supposed to be spying for us." George started to explain.  
  
"But it seems as if Voldemort made him an offer he couldn't refuse. He traded in the information to our location and the identities of everyone who's in the order and now it seems he's under Lucius' watch and control."  
  
"So where is everyone?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hogwarts of course."  
  
"The safest place to be at the moment."  
  
"Who died?"  
  
"Dumbledore said he'd explain everything later." George told him.  
  
"Are you ready to go then? You have to be there in an hour."  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Harry responded. Malfoy got up and joined them.  
  
They went down to the Ministry of Magic. George and Fred led them to Mr. Weasley's office on Level two. Perkins was looming over his desk studying an article on bewitched ovens found in South London. Mr. Weasley smiled and stood up from his desk. He shook Harry's hand, then turned to the twins.  
  
"Thank you so much boys. Harry! How are you?"  
  
"I've been better to say the least. How's Ron? I've tried owling him."  
  
"Oh, Ron's just fine. He's staying at Hogwarts with the others. As will you two when we're done today. You best head on over to the courtroom, they'll be expecting you shortly. It's courtroom five, I believe. I'm sure you remember how to get there?" Mr. Weasley told them looking at Harry then Malfoy. They both nodded and said goodbye to him and the twins.  
  
"We'll be here to take you back afterwards." Fred informed them as they left.  
  
Harry led Malfoy back to the lift and they headed down to the Department of Mysteries. Harry's stomach gave a jolt, and his eyes suddenly burned as the lift doors rattled opened. He hadn't been back there since Sirius had died, since Voldemort had possessed him. Malfoy looked around, he went to question Harry about it, but he was pulled to the left and down the stairs. He walked through the corridor looking at the numbers next to the wooden doors, on small wooden blanks bolted to the stonewalls. He could barely read them in the dim torchlight. He found Courtroom Five, and pushed open the door.  
  
"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Come in, you're on time." Cornelius Fudge directed towards them, and motioned for them to have a seat in two chairs that Harry recognized with uneasiness.  
  
They sat down and looked at the crowd of people who were seated in front of them. There were only about half as many people there as had been during his first trial. This didn't surprise Harry, as the Ministry had lost many of its employees when the truth of Voldemort had come out. Percy was there however, and he gave Harry a nod. As did Dumbledore, who was seated a few seats down from him. Some of Harry's stress released its grip on him. Fudge continued.  
  
"Disciplinary hearing of the third of August into continued offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter and first offense of Draco Lucius Malfoy."  
Harry sat as they went through the list of who was present. His throat caught his breath when the name Dolores Jane Umbridge was mentioned. He scanned through the faces of the people and saw her sitting a row back from Dumbledore, continuously scribbling notes down on her clipboard. He couldn't believe she was still working for the Ministry. She may help Malfoy's case, but she'd do nothing but damage to his own. She looked up and noticed Harry's glance. Her sugar sweet smile stretched across her face as she looked at him through above her glasses.  
  
"The charges against the accused are as follows:  
  
'Having knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of their actions produced a random number of charms including but not solely the Confundus charm, the Conjunctivitus charm, and the Impediment charm, in a muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of seven muggles, on the first of August at fifty-one past eight in the morning, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of the Warlock's Statute of Secrecy."  
  
Harry had heard nearly the same speech before two summers ago, but they still had the same effect now as they had then. The stone lying in the base of his stomach seemed to grow.  
  
"You've been here before haven't you? In front of the same group of people, just two summers ago, isn't that right Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"It seems you have not taken the seriousness of your actions, and the last time, as I remember correctly, you won your case due to a small technicality. Do you believe this has given you the right to continue to disregard the rules set by the Ministry of Magic?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"What was the reasoning behind your actions this time? There were no dementors or Death Eaters on Privet Drive this time, I assume?"  
  
"No, but there was no other way for us to escape the muggles."  
  
"For you to escape, you mean. We'll get to Mr. Malfoy's case in a minute. From this point you are to regard the situation as your own. And what were these muggles doing that drove you to the point of having to use magic on them? As I noticed from reading over your case you struck five muggle men with the Impediment charm, and another muggle as with the Conjunctivitus Charm. Was your life in danger?"  
  
"No, but they were going to lock me up into a mental health facility after believing that I was insane due to my mishaps within the wizarding community." Harry replied. Fudge looked over his parchment again. A few of the witches and wizards began muttering to each other. Fudge raised his hand to silence them.  
  
"Are you Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Fudge asked, moving over to the other side to question Malfoy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Isn't it true that your father is Lucius Damien Malfoy, who's been charged twice with being one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named followers?"  
  
"Yes, but I am not my father. I do not support the actions that Lord Voldemort has bestowed upon the wizarding world." there were a few gasps at hearing the name spoken so freely.  
  
"All right, what is your reasoning for the actions on the morning of the first of August?"  
  
"Just as Harry as stated. I was supposed to be under the care of the Dursley's for the rest of the summer under Albus Dumbledore's orders. They were going to put us both away." Malfoy replied and glanced over at Harry.  
  
"Now I'd like to call Dolores Jane Umbridge to the stand to bear witness of the characters of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." Fudge stated and Umbridge made her way to the stand. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I would like to point out that it is not their characters that are on trial here, it is simply the matter of the situation in which the magic was used." he commented.  
  
"On the contrary, Albus. I believe it is of utmost importance that we show the character of the accused in this trial, as this hasn't been Potter's offence. I believe this has been in third in the past four years. This isn't just a matter of whether or not he will be expelled from his school. It is about the fact that Mr. Potter is incapable of following order and rules. As for Mr. Malfoy, I'll get to that in a minute."  
  
"Very well, then continue." Dumbledore remarked and sat down. Umbridge took her place in a chair a few feet away from Harry and Malfoy.  
  
"Please state your name."  
  
"Dolores Jane Umbridge."  
  
"Now you taught at Hogwarts two years ago as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"What kind of student was Mr. Potter?"  
  
"He had a very bad habit of breaking all the rules and decrees that were set in motion for the students' protection. He helped set up a study group to fight against the Ministry of Magic, although I have no proof of this other than the word of a student who went to the meetings and the confession of Professor Dumbledore being in charge of the whole thing." she told the court.  
  
"That's a lie! The only reason we set up a study group was so that we could learn how to protect ourselves against Voldemort when you and the entire Ministry refused to believe that we had any reason to be afraid! If it hadn't been for us, Voldemort would've gotten what he wanted from the Department of Mysteries. We helped protect the Ministry, not fight against it!" Harry shouted at her. The mutters became a crowd of noise. Fudge gave Harry a look that warned him not to speak out of turn again.  
  
"You see what I mean, Minister. He and his friends were like this through out all of my classes. They were caught sneaking around the school after hours on several occasions, even leaving the school grounds when forbidden. He broke into my office several times to communicate with the escaped criminal Sirius Black. Two of his friends were expelled after creating a giant swamp in the middle of the school, under his instructions no doubt after they were banned from Quidditch for...attacking Mr. Malfoy if I remember correctly." she looked oddly at the two of them sitting together. Then turned her attention back to Fudge.  
  
"In my opinion, from my experiences that year at the school, Harry Potter isn't fit to remain carrying a wand." Umbridge continued.  
  
"Thank you, Dolores. Now what have you to say about Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy obeyed rules. He was also appointed a member of the Inquisitorial Squad and helped me greatly to catch Potter and his friends when they were disobeying the rules. You could say he was the complete opposite of Harry Potter. I see no reason to destroy his wand or expel him for his actions. He was merely trying to get himself out of the mess that Potter led him in to." she finished.  
  
"Thank you, you may return to your seat." Fudge told her. He redirected towards Malfoy again.  
  
"Now you say that you do not follow along with your father and his work for Vold- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But rumor has it, that you have been marked as a Death Eater. Is this so?"  
  
"Am I on trial here for being a Death Eater or for using a harmless spell against some muggles?" Malfoy snapped at him. Apparently Fudge had hit a nerve, as it was unlike Malfoy to talk back to his elders, especially when in doing so he ran the risk of getting himself into worse trouble.  
  
"Would you please show the court your arm?" Fudge demanded, disregarding Malfoy's question. Irritably Malfoy pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark etched into his pale skin. He rested his head on his other hand and closed his eyes.  
  
"So you are a Death Eater. Could it be you attacked these muggles under orders from your Lord?"  
  
"No. I haven't harmed anyone."  
  
"Ah yes, but it is noted that you performed the Killing Curse, one of the Unforgivable Curses, on a fellow student last year, a Miss Pansy Parkinson. Is this not true?"  
  
"She was trying to kill me! She was the one working for Voldemort. Ask Potter!"  
  
"If you are not a follower, why were you marked?"  
  
"Under my father's wishes. What does any of this have to do with what I'm on trial for? If you're going to expel me then do so, but don't question my character. I am not my father." Malfoy spat.  
  
"Is it true that you despise anyone who is not of what you and your family consider 'pureblood', meaning anyone who was born with muggle relations?"  
  
"My last girlfriend was muggle born, both her parents are muggles. Does that answer your question?" Malfoy told Fudge. Harry was completely shocked that Malfoy would mention Hermione. He looked at Malfoy, but he wouldn't return the glance. He continued to stare daggers into Fudge.  
  
"I have no further questions."  
  
"I'd like to call Albus Dumbledore to the stand, I'm interested in what he has to say." Madam Bones stated.  
  
"Certainly." Fudge replied and stepped aside. Dumbledore took his place in the seat Umbridge had just unoccupied.  
  
"You have allowed Mr. Potter to break several rules in your school before, have you not? The reason I ask this is because Cornelius has a point, if he's become accustomed to doing whatever he pleases, it might have led him to believe he can do as he wishes whenever he feels like it." Madam Bones asked.  
  
"Yes, but within reason. He and Mr. Malfoy, along with the rest of the students involved were punished for their actions in March. Most of the situations which have caused Harry to break school rules, have been in haste to protect the school and those close to him. He is a remarkable wizard, and in those situations he has been forced, through powers not of his own, to act. The rules are simply there as a guide line." Dumbledore replied to the question. Harry and Malfoy exchanged glances.  
  
"Have you had any problems with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"He and Harry have been working together the past year, despite how they inwardly feel towards each other. This has shown me that the both of them are quite capable of being mature in a serious situation. Now I know that all of you would be quick to presume that young Malfoy has all the makings of being a follower of Voldemort. But I know for a fact that he is not, and it's completely irrelevant to this case. If you wish to question him further on the subject, I have to ask you to charge him for it first, but seeing as you have no further proof aside from the mark on his arm that he is indeed working for Voldemort, I see nothing to charge him for."  
  
The Wizengamot talked amongst themselves. Harry could tell they were discussing their fate. After what seemed like an age they finally broke and got quiet. Madam Bones hushed the group and looked straight at Harry and Malfoy.  
  
"We have decided you may return back to school for your final year. You are both cleared of the charges, but will remain on probation for an undetermined length of time. Mr. Potter, this is for your continued disobeyment of the laws. Mr. Malfoy, expect to be hearing from us again soon as we are looking into your background until we see fit to bring you back here for a proper trial on your involvement with the Death Eaters. If either of you feel the urge to use magic against or around muggles again, then there will be no trial and you will be sent straight to Bogstroad Prison, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Both Harry and Malfoy nodded, and they were excused. Dumbledore didn't stay to chat, when Harry turned around to say goodbye to him, he was gone. Malfoy and Harry made their way back up the staircase.  
  
"This is where my father trapped you and the others isn't? Where Sirius died." Malfoy asked as they reached The Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Yes. I don't want to talk about it." Harry told him and walked ahead of him. They got back to Mr. Weasley's office. The twins were playing around with random muggle objects that their father had lying around the office.  
  
"How'd it go?" George asked, noticing they'd returned.  
  
"We get to go back to school, but we're on probation."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Not sure." answered Harry.  
  
"Well we better head back to the Leaky Cauldron for your things." Fred stated and stood up, setting down a stethoscope.  
  
"The sooner we can get you all to Hogwarts the better, eh?" George added.  
  
They got back to Diagon Ally about an hour later. Hermione was just returning as well, with Krum. They'd spent the morning out in Diagon Ally shopping. He'd never gotten to see Diagon Ally before, so she thought she'd take him site seeing. She hugged Harry and then sat down her shopping bags. Malfoy sneered at her and went upstairs to his room.  
  
"So how did it go?" She asked as Krum took their things up to their room.  
  
"Well we're on probation. I don't think they've decided how long yet, but they're allowing us to continue our schooling and they won't destroy our wands unless we do it again. They're going to be watching and researching Malfoy to make sure he doesn't do anything in regards to Voldemort, and they're going to try him as a Death Eater as soon as they have evidence that he is one." Harry explained to her as he bought a butterbeer from the bar. He took it and sat down at one of the tables next to Fred and George, who were distracted playing Wizard Chess.  
  
"But he's not a Death Eater. Didn't Dumbledore explain that to them?"  
  
"Yeah, otherwise I think they would've tried him right then and there. Fudge made him show the court his Mark. Didn't really question him at all about the other night. Asked if it was true he hated Muggles and stuff like that."  
  
"Did he behave?"  
  
"He snapped at Fudge a few times, but over all yeah. He mentioned you." Harry told her. Hermione spit out some of her Butterbeer out of surprise.  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"Well like I said Fudge asked him if he hated Muggles, and Malfoy told him that his last girlfriend was Muggle-born. That's it really." Harry saw the look in her eye. He shouldn't have mentioned it. Hermione went to say something, but before she could the doors of the Leaky Cauldron slammed open. Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George all turned to see who'd made such an enterance. Five Death Eaters stood there while witches shrieked and the sound of chairs and glasses crashed to the floor.  
  
"Where is Draco Malfoy?"  



	5. Explanations and Time Turners

"I asked you, where is Lucius' son." the Death Eater asked again and walked over to where Harry, Hermione, and the twins were sitting.  
  
"I... I don't know." Harry stammered. One of the other Death Eaters pulled him up out of his chair.  
  
"Should we take this one then, sir? He's the one the Lord really wants."  
  
"Harry Potter is not of our concern. Let go of him."  
  
"But sir, the Lord will be pleased."  
  
"Drop him! I know the kid is here."  
  
"You're pathetic Kingsley. Everything that Dumbledore's done for you. This is how you repay him?" spat Harry. The Death Eater that Harry had recognized grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Harry spit in his face and kicked him, releasing the grip around his neck. Malfoy and Krum came running down the stairs.  
  
"That's him! That's the one, come on." Kingsley ordered, wiping his mask. He and the other four Death Eaters advanced towards the staircase.  
  
"Back upstairs." Krum told Malfoy.  
  
"No, if they want me they have to get me." Malfoy replied, and pulled out his wand.  
"Now is not the time to be noble!" Hermione yelled at him.  
  
"Someone shut up the mudblood." a Death Eater snarled.  
  
One of the others grabbed her roughly and held his wand up to her neck. Fred and George jumped forward, but they were caught with a binding charm. They struggled against the ropes.  
  
"Let her go! She won't get in the way. This has nothing to do with her." Malfoy told them.  
"Aw, the kid's still got feelings for the mudblood whore." a Death Eater taunted.  
  
"Yeah he wouldn't say that if he knew what his father did to her." another one chimed in.  
  
"I wouldn't mind having my way with her." the masked figure ran a finger across Hermione's face and tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Malfoy yelled and moved forward. Krum pushed him back.  
  
"Do you think you're going to stop us? This isn't a game of Quidditch boy. Avada Kedavra." hissed Kingsley.  
  
No sooner than he had, Viktor Krum fell to the floor. Malfoy looked at the body horrified. Fred and George stopped struggling against the binding and stared. Hermione screamed and fought against her attacker. He held her tighter and dug his fingers into her small frame. The tenants of the pub screamed, some women began to cry and one was trying to comfort her wailing baby. Tom, the innkeeper, was horrorstruck.  
  
Thoughts were running through Harry's head a million a mile. He was seething. Krum had done nothing wrong. This was senseless. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He did the first thing that came to his mind and freed the twins. The three of them attacked the Death Eaters shooting curses at them. Others in the tavern joined in. Malfoy took the opportunity he had and sent the Cruciatus Curse at Hermione's captor. He let go of her and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Malfoy grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Take Viktor's body upstairs and stay up there." he told her.  
  
"I... I can't... I."Do it!" he said, harshly. She nodded and he let go of her shaking wrist.  
  
As Hermione levitated Krum's body up the stairs, Malfoy joined the others. Fred and George had cornered one of the Death Eaters into a corner and were torturing it with various hexes. Harry had just knocked one out and went to help another wizard fight off another. Kingsley was getting angry.  
  
"Do not give in. We are not leaving here without him!" he shouted. He turned to Malfoy.  
  
"Here I am, what are you waiting for?" Malfoy taunted and took to a dueling stance.  
  
Kingsley pulled off his mask. Harry stopped and noted that he'd been beaten since the last time they'd seen him in the tailor's shop. There were faint lines of scars left when cuts had been magically tampered with. He also had random bruises on his neck and jaw line. Harry pointed his wand at Kingsley's back.  
  
"Arania Exumai!"  
  
A bright white light protruded from Harry's wand and headed in Kingsley's direction. Kingsley quickly turned around and blocked the stunning spell. He laughed.  
  
"Foolish boy."  
  
"Flipendo!" Kingsley fell over, unconscious.  
  
Harry looked over to see Fred standing with his wand up. He smiled at Harry.  
  
"Thanks, mate. Let's get up to Hermione and Krum. We need to get out of here." he replied.  
  
He dashed up the stairs with the others following behind him. Hermione was on the ground next to Krum's body. She wasn't crying, but staring emptily at the corpse in front of her. Harry went to her side and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"We need to get you lot to Hogwarts." George stated. Harry nodded.  
  
He looked over at Malfoy, who was still standing in the doorway. He was watching Hermione, looking every so often, at Krum's body.  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to get there? Especially carrying a dead body." He asked finally.  
  
"I'll go get Fleur. She can get a hold of Dumbledore quicker than we can." George told them and apparated. Harry held Hermione close. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He noticed Malfoy glaring at them. A few moments later George returned with a very beautiful, but confused Fleur. She was more beautiful than Harry had remembered. She looked older and to his recollection, more Veelaesque. He hadn't realized he let go of Hermione and stood in front of Fleur, blushing.  
  
"Oh, 'Arry!" she smiled and hugged him. She let go at the sight of Krum. She walked over to his body.  
  
"He was hit by the killing curse. A traitor from our side did it." explained Fred.  
  
"Oh mon dieu, non non. Je suis désol" she gasped, then turned back around.  
  
"Dumbly-dorr has zent me order to transport you to zi castle. You are of zi age to apparate, even though you've not completed zi exams, and he will explain zis to zi ministry."  
  
"We don't even know how to apparate yet." Malfoy pointed out, joining the rest of the group.  
  
"Zis does not matter. You will not be zi one performing zi task. Just hold on to one of us." she explained.  
  
Harry and Malfoy both reached towards Fleur. Malfoy got there first and smirked at Harry. Harry and Hermione went to Fred's side, and George went over to Krum. Harry grabbed Fred's arm as Hermione grabbed his waist, and a moment later they found themselves in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. The others arrived at their side. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were waiting, and she rushed to Krum's side immediately. Ron and Ginny rushed over to Ron and Harry. Harry felt Ginny wrap her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you all are safe." she smiled.  
  
"What happened, mate? Is Krum okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's dead. Kingsley got to him when he was protecting Malfoy." Harry replied.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I think we best go up to my office." Dumbledore told the group. They followed him through the corridors and to the gargoyle. Harry looked back at the others. Ginny was comforting Hermione. Fred and George were talking quietly to themselves. Malfoy and Fleur were whispering. She laughed half heartedly at something he said.  
  
"Here we are then. Bee of Bumble." Dumbledore said the password and the staircase emerged.  
  
Waiting in the office was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin. Harry was relieved to see that the witch that had died wasn't from the Order. He and the others took a seat in the circle of chairs. The others there were all talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Now that you're here and safe, I can explain things to you that I couldn't in the owl or through Fred and George." Dumbledore started, sitting down at his desk.  
  
Dumbledore went on to explain how they'd thought someone from the Order had traded sides, but they had no proof of who it had been. It wasn't until the received the letter stating that they were to be attacked that they knew it was Kingsley. The witch that had died had indeed been from the Order, but it wasn't anyone Harry had heard of. Kingsley had been punished for assisting in the escape, which explained the scars and bruises. Dumbledore then went on and told them that, for a while now; the Order had been researching into the Malfoy's history. They were just as clueless as the rest as to why Lucius was so insistent on returning his son to Voldemort. Under normal circumstances they believed he'd just disown Draco and would have killed him when he had the opportunity to back in March. All they were able to find out was that there was a prophecy made while Tom Riddle had still been attending school, and they believed that it had something to do with Draco still being alive and being hunted. He'd sent Draco to stay with the Dursley's as they suspected neither Lucius nor Voldemort would ever think to check there. It was known to them that he and Harry were not friends, and it'd be one of the last places he would go. He would also temporarily be protected by the same bonds as Harry, as no one could attack him while he was with Harry, who was out of Voldemort's reach at his relatives' dwelling. Harry's body ached with exhaustion by the time Dumbledore finished wrapping up.  
  
"We have a plan to get the prophecy, but it won't be an easy task. Obviously this is something of great importance to Voldemort, which means it is of great importance to us. The plan is to send a few of you back to Tom Riddle's sixth year. That was the year the prophecy was made. We will disguise you as foreigners and sort you into Slytherin. The task will be to befriend Tom so that you will be around when the prophecy is made or long enough for him to trust the secret to one of you." he told the group.  
  
"I'll go... I've used the Time Turner before." Hermione sighed, raising her hand.  
  
"Okay, is there one more person up to the task? Besides you, Harry. There are things I need you here for. Besides, it wouldn't be wise as Voldemort knows exactly who you are now, it might have an undesired effect." Dumbledore replied, noticing Harry who was about to raise his hand.  
  
"I'll go too." Malfoy volunteered.  
  
"We'll go." the twins stated. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, you two may go with her. Mr. Malfoy, I think it's best if you stay here. It's too risky, as they will be around your relative. There are some things I need to discuss with you as well. You and Harry are both in too much trouble with the ministry as it is, and it won't look good if you two are sneaking off back in time."  
  
"If the prophecy has to do with me, I have a right to be there. And with a Time Turner won't they just return to this time and location when they're done? Why do you need us here?" Malfoy protested. Harry was confused too. When he'd gone back in time his third year, they were able to return right to the spot where they'd just left.  
  
"They will be there for an undecided amount of time, as we don't know exactly when the prophecy was told. Such a length in time can have an effect on the present. They will be returning one week before the term begins. It is best this way." Dumbledore half explained.  
  
"When do we leave?" asked Fred.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. I ask that you three research the time period tonight so that you can act accordingly. Also, my past tense self will know you're coming. I sent myself a note yesterday." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Now you all should get to your dormitories. Your things will be brought up shortly." Mr. Weasley told the group. Everyone nodded and stood up.  
  
"We'll be having supper in the Room of Requirement tonight. I expect you all to be down there in about an hour. Hermione, may a please have a word with you darling? You too Ginny." Mrs. Weasley announced.  
  
Hermione and Ginny went over to her, leaving Ron and Harry to walk back to Gryffindor tower with Fred and George. Harry watched as Malfoy went off in the opposite direction with Fleur.  
  
"You know until a week ago, I never imagined we'd be back here." Fred stated, as they ascended the stairs up to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Yeah, we saw what's left of our swamp. Nice of Flitwick." George commented.  
  
"Pollywog." Ron told the Fat Lady when they reached the top of the staircase. The door swung open.  
  
The common room was hot, dry, and vacant. Not at all what Harry was used to. A few books were strewn out on the tables. He felt uncomfortable being there. His mind was still haunted with Krum. He'd been so relieved just a few hours ago, knowing he could come back, but now that he was in Hogwarts again he wanted to be anywhere else. He sat down on his bed while Ron opened a window in their room.  
  
"Bloody hot weather. Grimmauld's felt a lot cooler than this. Are you ready for your apparation exam?" Ron asked sitting down on his own bed. Fred and George had remained down in the common room with Ginny.  
  
"Er... I haven't really been studying."  
  
"Yeah, we heard about the court case from Dumbledore who assured us you were coming back. It was Malfoy's fault wasn't it?"  
  
"Not really I guess, although he didn't help the situation any. He threatened my Uncle."  
  
"Really rotten luck having to spend so much time with him. I was hoping that this year we wouldn't have to put up with and go back to hating him. Now with him as Head Boy and Hermione as Head Girl though, I just don't see that happening. How were they acting around each other?"  
  
"Tossing insults at each other, mostly. He won't let her go. Seems as if she's over him though."  
  
"You two have to come and see this." said George as he rushed into the room. Ron and Harry got up and followed him out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"That's bollocks, Malfoy! Why are you jumping down my throat about this now? What do you care?" a girl was yelling. Malfoy stood at the end of the staircase with Fleur, glaring at his accuser.  
  
It took a moment for Harry to realize that the girl with the temper was Hermione. Her hair was no longer frizzy, but in soft managed girls. It was also the deepest shade of natural red he'd ever seen. Ron seemed to have noticed it too, as he was standing next to Harry gawking with his mouth open. Harry elbowed him to close his mouth.  
  
"You're the one who started this, Granger. The jealousy your showing is so uncharacteristic that it's pathetic. You're the one who ended it remember? And trying to throw your relationship with Krum in my face, as if I actually really cared. I'm the best you've ever had, and you know it and I know it. You gave that up. Why would I be jealous of someone who's so below me? He's nothing compared to what I was!" he sneered at her.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked George quietly.  
  
"I don't know. Apparently Malfoy and Fleur were doing something when Hermione interrupted."  
  
"At least that's what we've gotten from the argument." Fred added.  
  
"Yeah, we were in the common room when we heard the yelling."  
  
"You know what you are? You're a little boy, Draco Malfoy. You don't get what you want so you cry and complain about it expecting everyone around you to take pity on you. You try and make people look bad for your own mistakes. This is why it ended, because you have no idea what a relationship is. You go for whatever you're attracted to at the moment and run with it. You can't make your own decisions, and you allow everyone else to do the work for you. Which isn't going to happen as Head Boy, by the way. You're no different now than when we first met on the train coming to Hogwarts are first year. You know, I do pity you though, Draco. I pity the fact that you're so naive and narcissistic that you really can't see what's two inches in front of you. That makes you a lost pathetic soul, and I pity you for it. That also doesn't make you all that different from your own father." she snapped back at him, and took off up the staircase so fast she nearly knocked Ron and Harry down. Malfoy just stood there stunned.  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron woke up early. They wanted to say goodbye to Hermione and the twins before they left. They got dressed quickly then went to Dumbledore's office. Hermione was standing next to Mrs. Weasley, talking quietly with her and Tonks. Fred and George weren't there yet, neither was Dumbledore. Harry and Ron nodded at Moody and took seats. Dumbledore came into the room. In his hand was the Time Turner. Snape walked in behind him. He looked around the room.  
  
"They're late. Not surprising." he muttered. Fred and George ran into the room, knocking into Snape.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"We overslept." they explained.  
  
"Glad you've decided to join us. I shouldn't have to remind you that there is no running in the school. If you were still pupils here I would've had to use disciplinary actions." Snape told them. Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well then it's a good thing we're not students anymore, isn't it?" George said with a smile. Snape narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"I assume you three read the literature I left you last night?" Dumbledore stated as Fred and George went over to Hermione. All three of them nodded.  
  
"Good. Now here are the books you will be needing for your courses. I must state that it is of utmost importance that you do not use spells that you aren't supposed to be qualified for. That list I gave you of what was still banned from underage students at that time is very important. Your headmaster, Armando Dippet, is very well aware of the situation at hand. You will be given new names of course, and will be sorted into Slytherin. From what we know, the prophecy was made during the second term. Whether it was before or after the Chamber of Secrets was opened, we're not sure. So you will be sent back as if you are joining Hogwarts after the Holidays." Dumbledore explained further.  
  
Fred, George, and Hermione each grabbed a set of books. They huddled together as everyone said their goodbyes. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and hugged her sons tight.  
  
"It's okay, mom. Really." Fred coughed as he was being hugged tight. After everyone regrouped, Dumbledore brought forward the Time Turner. Hermione took it from him when offered and placed it around her neck and the twins.  
  
"You all will be Weasley related, cousins so to speak, with the last name of Ellis. George your name is Cerrick. Fred, yours will be Kenton. Hermione, yours is Theresa." Dumbledore told them quietly, as if he didn't want anyone overhearing.  
  
"Wait, I've heard these names before..." Hermione replied.  
  
"Turn it forward three times and back two." Dumbledore instructed, with a wink.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione turned the Time Turner, as he'd seen her do before. Within an instant, she and the twins vanished. They were gone.  



	6. Drunken Lullabies

A/N: This is a point in my story where I needed to change the narritave. There is so much going on in both the past and present that the story needs to be told from different P.O.Vs. Also, this chapter is rated R. It contains scenes of a sexual nature, and does not involved Malfoy. If you're really not interested in reading about a threesome then go to the end of the chapter for a brief summery of the plot points. This chapter may seem out of place and doesn't tie in with the story, but it will later on.  
  
Hermione took a shower and went back to her room to change into more comfortable clothing. She knew people stared at her oddly whenever she wore the muggle clothes she was used to wearing around her parents and muggle friends, but opting for a white tank top and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms allowed for far more comfort than her witch robes. After she changed, she sat down by the window and stared out to the Diagon Ally she never knew. Under normal circumstances she would have reveled at the idea of being in another time period, and such a historical one for the muggle and wizarding worlds, but now she had to do everything should could not to think about Viktor. It was her fault. It had to have been. She should have never brought him back to England with her, if she hadn't he'd still be in Bulgaria and safe. No. She couldn't blame herself, it wasn't right. He knew what he was getting himself into when he joined their side for the war. It was just a sad accident.  
  
Then on top of that were her indecisive feelings for Draco. She did love him. She knew she did. She just wasn't sure if he really loved her back. How could he know what love was when he never experienced any type of love before? She was afraid that he only thought he was in love because after years of hatred she was showing him kindness. Something that even Ron and Harry refused to do, despite how he'd helped them the previous year. She couldn't be sure it was love on his part until he'd proven it beyond a doubt. He hadn't done that yet. All he'd shown her since she arrived back in England was jealousy, loathing, and spite. He was acting like a child, and right now she needed someone who was going to be an adult.  
  
She sighed and looked out at the dark clouds looming over the street. It was going to rain. She ran her fingers through her red hair. She was never one to really care about her appearance, but she'd never dyed her hair before and just wasn't used to the change. She looked down at the crowded street. She saw Fred and George heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were impossible to miss with their tall stature and red hair. At least she wasn't alone. Tomorrow they were to start at Hogwarts under false identities. They were going to be sorted into Slytherin and start their mission of spying on Tom Riddle. There was a knock on her door. She told them to come in. Fred and George waltzed in wearing clothes from that particular time era.  
  
"What do you think?" Fred asked. She smiled.  
  
"They look good on you two, but you've done the tie wrong." she stood up and adjusted it for him. He smiled back at her.  
  
"What about me?" George did a little twirl.  
  
"Beautiful, darling." she said as he took her hand and twirled her around. She was happy to be there with them. She couldn't have asked for better company aside from Ron and Harry.  
  
"We got you something too!" Fred revealed a bag he'd hidden behind his back and handed it to her. In it was a creme colored pleated dress, fashionable from that era as Hermione remembered correctly. She smiled again.  
  
"Thank you." she hugged them and set it down on her bed.  
  
"Well there's a game of wizard chess going on downstairs."  
  
"Care to join us?"  
  
"No, I think I'm going to stay here and brush up on the history." she said and motioned towards the stack of books sitting on the desk.  
  
"Well, if you ever get tired of it, feel free to join us."  
  
"Our room is just down the hall, door number five."  
  
"We'll be in there after we win a few games"  
  
"All right. See you later." she replied.  
  
After they left she picked up one of the books in the pile. She flipped through the pages of the second edition of iHogwarts, A History/i. She had the modern one memorized and felt awkward reading the same book with so much left out of it. She knew she had to be careful around the school and not mention anything that hadn't been invented yet or hadn't happened. She couldn't focus on the words written on the pages though, her mind kept going back to its previous thoughts about Viktor and Draco. How could Draco be so cruel if he really did love her? She tried to push it from her mind, but a small voice in her head screamed the answer. She'd been treating him equally as bad. She shouldn't have ended the relationship the way she had. And she shouldn't have pushed it the way she did when they saw each other again. She shouldn't have brought Viktor into the situation, but Malfoy had made her so angry. The whole time they were together he wouldn't speak of their relationship. Now he was acting as if he was the best thing to ever happen to her. Although she had to admit, that there was probably some truth to that. Viktor was nice, but didn't treat her the same way that Draco had when they were alone together and just talking. She missed his cheeky smartass comments and wild streak. He had been the first person to actually admit he liked her and pursued her, unlike both Ron and Harry who she knew perfectly well liked her but were unable to admit it. Viktor had hinted at it even in asking her to the Yule Ball her fourth year, but he was still shy and acted as if she had been unapproachable. That had never stopped Draco, from the beginning. The fact that she wasn't a pureblood didn't even halt his attempts, when it should have. Nor did their five year feud seem push him away, it seemed to make him want her more. There was passion in their arguments and sensuality in the looks and touches they gave each other. No one had been as good as Draco Malfoy, and it made her stomach turn.  
  
She didn't want to think about it anymore. She slammed the book shut and looked at the clock. She'd been in thought and half reading for almost two hours. That was excuse enough for her to allow herself a break, not so much from the reading but from her own thoughts. She changed into the dress, in case she was seen by any of the other tenants and went down the hall. She knocked on the twin's door and heard someone beckon her in.  
  
"Hey, Fred's still downstairs. He finally met his match, thought he was going to out do this one bloke, but turns out he had a few tricks up his own sleeve." George smiled. He sat aside the book he was reading. Hermione caught the title of it and noticed it was a potions book she'd never seen before. George caught her glance.  
  
"Oh this! We're trying to find a way to improve the Canary Creams. Apparently there were side effects we didn't know of until recently. Hey are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Her confusion and pain was written all over her face. She needed someone to talk to, anyone but herself. Before she could answer though, Fred came jumping into the room with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Fifty Galleons, thank you very much." he took a bow.  
  
"Congratulations, brother." George replied with a crooked nod.  
  
"Not only that, I nicked this from the bar." he sat down on the bed next to George and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey.  
  
"Brilliant. We can celebrate our first night here in good ole nineteen forty-two." George replied and took the bottle. He looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Normally we wouldn't allow underage wizards partake in alcohol consumption, but I think we can make a exception. Just don't tell Ron, he's been wanting to try this for ages." he replied and motioned for her to join them on the bed. She sat down next to Fred, who produced a shot glass from his pocket.  
  
"You're awfully quiet, I mean no offense but I would have expected you to start lecturing or something, like you always do. You feeling all right?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need a drink." she half smiled.  
  
Fred nodded and poured her a shot. It burned down her throat, but she felt a sense of relief come over her when the thoughts about Viktor and Malfoy stopped four shots later. Soon they were all drunk and the twins were telling her embarrassing stories and tricks they'd played on various members of the Weasley family.  
  
"I thought Percy was going to murder us for sure!"  
  
"So that's why he- Merlin! I never knew!" Hermione laughed and fell over on Fred.  
  
"You have been acting differently lately. This have anything to do with that kid from Durmstrang?" George asked, taking a final shot and emptying out the bottle. Hermione stopped laughing and lay there a moment with her head in Fred's lap. She looked up at him.  
  
"Yes and no." she replied drunkenly.  
  
"He asked the question, not me." Fred laughed. Hermione sat up as they watched her intently. She felt she should answer; now she could talk.  
  
"It's crazy but... I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy! Ferret boy who has the nerve to make fun of anyone and their parents because his father told him to?"  
"No no, he's not like that anymore. Well I mean he is, but I was seeing him last year. We were dating and I broke it off, that's why he's like this again."  
  
"Malfoy? The kid who can't even play Quidditch and is only on the team because he's rich, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, you know who I'm talking about, we've gotten that straight. Well at least we've gotten something straight, all the thoughts in my head are swimming in a big pool of... swamp." she replied and almost fell over again.  
  
"I can't believe you were seeing Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah we figured something was odd when he was staying at Grimmauld's last Christmas"  
  
"And when you two were bickering yesterday."  
  
"but the actuality of you two even being friends-" Fred started.  
  
"-was so unlikely that we didn't think anything of it. Oh the things we could've done to him." George finished.  
"Ok, stop you two. I know you don't like him, but I haven't been the same since I left him. Something feels... missing." she confided.  
  
"Is it that sickening feeling in your stomach that is prone to happen every time he's in the room, cause since we left him back there at the school? I've been missing that too. More of a relief actually." Fred joked.  
  
Hermione broke down into tears. She didn't know if these were real emotions she was feeling or the effects of the alcohol in her system, but it felt good to cry. To cry about everything she'd been witness to the past six years, to cry about Viktor's death, to cry about her feelings and confusion about Malfoy. She was letting it all out.  
  
"Now look what you've gone and done." George stated.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Don't cry. Fred didn't mean it, he's a git sometimes. Aw, look don't cry..." George put his arms around her, and gave Fred a questioning look.  
  
Fred shook his head in confusion. George pulled Hermione away and looked into her eyes. She looked back at him. She didn't like being drunk. She couldn't tell what was going on, this wasn't her. She was a rational intelligent girl and she could feel herself doing the most irrational thing she'd ever done as she felt her lips touch George's. A warm sensation took over her. She pressed her mouth closer with his, and felt the softness of his tongue against her own. She'd stopped crying. She pulled away and they looked at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione for what I said. I feel horrible, we've never seen you cry before." Fred told her. She turned around and looked at him. He wiped away her tears.  
  
"You've always been the strongest." George added.  
  
"We've all had too much to drink." Fred stated and threw the empty Firewhiskey bottle aside.  
  
"Maybe it's best we go to bed, we start working tomorrow."  
  
"No, I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Hermione replied, quickly.  
  
"You want to stay here then?"  
  
"With us?"  
  
"Yeah, if that's okay." she said.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other then shrugged. She hugged onto Fred and laid her head down in his lap again.  
  
"I just want someone who understands." she said quietly, closing her eyes.  
  
"We're not all about jokes, you know. A lot of people have that misconception about us and a lot of the things that Harry's pulled you and Ron into scare us."  
  
"Yeah, I mean don't get us wrong, we love Harry like family but the three of you have a knack for being at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"We do understand." they said at the same time.  
  
She leaned up and kissed Fred softly. George moved closer to her and brushed her hair off her back. He kissed her neck softly as she began kissing Fred more passionately. She felt a hand go up her dress, but she didn't know who it belonged to. She was at the point of intoxication where she couldn't tell the two of them apart. She wanted this. She wanted something better than Draco could give her, she wanted to rid her mind of him. He wasn't going to be the best thing she ever had. She refused to let him be right. She turned around and started making out with whichever twin was behind her. She kissed him vehemently and knocked him down onto the mattress. She started pulling at his clothes.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Hermione, slow down." Fred stated. She turned around and started kissing him, while George pulled off his sweater. He kneeled behind her and started undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. It fell from her slim body and he ran his hand across the smooth skin of her shoulder and back. She helped Fred take off his clothing and climbed on top of him, but did not allow him to enter. She let her hair fall over her face and it brushed against his chest. She kissed Fred passionately and smiled at him.  
  
George pulled her off him and kissed her feverishly. Hermione completely gave herself into the kiss and found herself lying down while Fred went down on her and George made out with her. He kissed down her neck stopping at her breasts. Fred brought her to peak and she dug her nails into George's back. She wrapped her legs around George. The warmth she'd felt earlier when she'd kissed him returned as she felt him enter her. She grasped onto his back. She was dizzy, but she was too caught in the moment to care. She felt Fred behind her kissing on her and playing with her. The twins brought her to orgasm again and she felt the coolness of the bedding against her back as she was laid down. She felt herself being mounted by Fred and closed her eyes as she went down on George.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning; her head feeling like it was going to explode. She was nauseous and the morning sunlight hurt her eyes when she opened them. It took her a moment to register the events that had taken place the previous night. She gasped and tried to sit up. George was on one side of her and Fred was on the other, both fast asleep. She softly moved their arms off her and crawled out of bed. She threw on her dress and ran back to her room.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid!" she cursed under her breath and slammed her foot on the ground. She definitely wasn't herself that night and there was no way to take it back unless she used the time turner again. Even then she'd always know. They weren't supposed to mess with time. They weren't supposed to do anything to disrupt the environment around them. Could what they did last night effect the future between the three of them? So badly she wanted to talk to Harry. He always knew what to say to her, and he usually understood, even if it took him awhile to cool down. She would have to talk with him when they got back from their mission. Oh no! She'd be spending the next week working with them. How could she have allowed herself to drink so much? Maybe they were too drunk to remember? Somehow though, she had a feeling that would not be the case. She went and took a shower then prepared to get to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Hermione met the twins downstairs. They had a quick and quiet breakfast before heading off to King's Cross. Fred was reading the iDaily Prophet/i, as he waited for Hermione to finish eating.  
  
"This is interesting, the battle we know as 'The Battle of Stalingrad' has started." he whispered and pushed the paper over to Hermione, thinking that she'd be interested. And normally she would, but she hadn't made eye contact with either of them since coming down the stairs and flushed a light pink when he spoke. After she and George had finished they started making their way to King's Cross. They were walking, as it wasn't too far to the station.  
  
"About last night, Hermione." George started.  
  
"Yeah we need to talk." Fred added.  
  
"What about last night?" she asked, walking a little faster and clutching her books a little tighter.  
  
"It's probably best we don't mention it to anyone."  
  
"Yeah, anyone. This means Ron and Harry."  
  
"Why on earth would I tell them? I'm not oblivious to the fact that Ron's been in love with me, probably since first year. It would destroy him if he knew, and no doubt your mother would find out, and... I don't plan on telling him." she replied. She refused to look back at them. She felt ashamed. She didn't completely regret it, but at the same time she was worried about what all of it would mean in the end.  
  
"Or Harry." Fred added.  
  
"Or Harry. Last night was just cause we were... well drunk... right?" she stopped finally turning to face them. They stopped too.  
  
"Right." they answered together. She turned back around. George caught up with her.  
  
"Listen, I've fancied you sure. Who hasn't really? You've grown up to be this remarkable, beautiful, talented witch. It's just neither of us want to do that to Ron. He's our little brother."  
  
"Wait... you think that I wanted to be with one of you... as in TOGETHER?"  
  
"Well don't you?" Fred asked. Hermione smirked, but caught herself.  
  
"No, I don't want to do that to Ron either. Besides, I'm in love with someone else... I just don't want to be with him and-"  
  
"We know." they said.  
  
"So you see, it was just sex."  
  
"Exactly. Still friends then?" George asked, offering his hand for a shake.  
  
"Friends." she replied with a smile, and shook his hand.  
  
A/N: So yeah, there's the chapter. For those of you who didn't want it, here's a summery:  
  
Hermione, Fred, and George are now in 1942. Hermione is struggling with inner termoil about her feelings for Malfoy and she really doesn't know how to cope with everything that's going on because Viktor's death was so sudden. She's blaming herself, but trying to talk herself out of the blame. She gets tired of fighting with herself and goes to hang out with Fred and George. They all get drunk and she sleeps with him, out of being drunk and because she's hurt by Malfoy always saying hes the best thing she ever had. She wakes up the next morning, regreting it, and there's akward silence. On the way to King's Cross, they talk it over and conclude what happened was just because they were drunk and they're not going to mention it to anyone and remain friends. Next Chapter will be up in the next few days. 


	7. Tom M Riddle

Hermione opened the compartment door and took her place next to Fred, across from George. She sighed and looked out at the parents wishing their children goodbye. The scene seemed no different than that of the modern rides to Hogwarts that she took usually four times a year. She then saw someone that threw her mind into a spin. There was a boy standing alone with his luggage looking around for someone. He had dark hair and green eyes. He looked to be at least a fifth year, possibly a sixth year. He had the Slytherin shield on his robes. Hermione knew him. He had the same face shape, same mouth, and although not cold and heartless like his present self; the same eyes. It was Voldemort. He seemed so less intimidating to her now, that she almost took pity on him. She pointed him out to Fred and George.  
  
"So that's the git, then." Fred stated with a smirk.  
  
"Do you think if we offed him now we won't have to worry about him when we return?" asked George.  
  
"Shush you two. We're not supposed to know who he is." she whispered.  
  
"Still though, it'd make the job easier." Fred defended his brother.  
  
"We can't mess with time. As much as I too would love to just end it all right now, how would it look if we killed one of Hogwarts best students in front of the entire school and their families? They don't know what he's going to become." she scolded.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. We were only joking."  
  
"She's back." Fred snorted.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, you've just been out of it lately. Seems like last night's escapades have brought you back to your usual self." he smiled. She hit his arm hard. He winked at her.  
  
The compartment door opened, and there he stood. Tom Riddle, himself.  
  
"Do you mind? There aren't any more seats open."  
  
"No we don't mind, there's room." Hermione told him, giving the twins a very stern glare. Both of them stopped smirking. George coughed and straightened up. Tom sat down next to him.  
  
"I've never seen you three before. What house are you in?" he asked, surveying each of them carefully.  
  
"House?" Hermione faked confusion.  
  
"Yeah... you know Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw... or if you're misfortunate there's Gryffindor."  
"Oh, we're new." Fred responded, following along with Hermione's game.  
  
"New? You look a bit old for first years."  
  
"Oh yes, our parents were traveling. They didn't think with the war and all it would be safe. After much pleading, they've finally let us attend. Don't get me wrong though, we're not first years. We'll be attending our sixth year. We've been doing independent study." said Hermione, a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well what's your family name?" asked Tom. Hermione grunted. She didn't like him being so inquisitive.  
  
"Ellis. These are my brothers Cerrick and Kenton. I'm Theresa, and you are?" she held out a hand for a proper shake. He turned her hand over and kissed it.  
  
"Tom Riddle. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Ellis... very strong name... although isn't it closely related to the Weasley's?"  
  
"Yes, our mother was a Weasley." she replied. Tom smirked.  
  
"Well don't get me started on them." he leaned back and made himself comfortable. Hermione shot glances at the twins making sure they watched their temper.  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin, of course." he replied with an air in his voice. Hermione shuddered. He was reminding her of Malfoy.  
  
When they arrived at the station, Hermione was surprised to see there were no carriages. Instead there was a younger looking Professor Dumbledore. He smiled as the children approached him. Hermione, Fred, and George followed in suit. They were lead to the boats off the dock. She gave a look to the twins. They weren't used to being on the boats. That was the way the first years traveled. The twins looked at her for an answer.  
  
"The thestrals probably haven't been born yet." she whispered to them.  
  
"Thestrals?"  
  
"Blimey, so that's how the carriages moved."  
  
She smiled at their ignorance and allowed George to help her into one of the boats. When they got to Hogwarts, the trio went up to the Headmasters quarters. Hermione observed everything around her. Nothing about the school had changed. They were greeted by Armando Dippet in the hallway, on his way to the Great Hall, Hermione presumed.  
  
"Ah yes, you must be Theresa, Cerrick, and Kenton. Pardon me, I'm not good with twins."  
  
"Er... I'm... Cerrick." Fred stated and turned to his twin. George shot him a look.  
  
"And I'm Kenton." George said quickly, elbowing Fred for taking his name. Dippet lead them up to his office.  
  
"Seeing as this is the second term of the year, everyone else is already sorted. This is the sorting hat. It belonged to Godric Gryffindor one of the founders of Hogwarts. It will let you know which house you belong in. Now which one of you would like to go first?" the headmaster explained. Hermione looked at Fred and George.  
  
"I will then." Hermione volunteered. Dippet brought that hat over to him and placed it on her head.  
  
"Hrm... yes. Good mind this one, very smart indeed..."  
  
"Please we're supposed to be sorted into Slytherin. Please, Slytherin." she thought hard, praying the hat would hear her.  
  
"Well you definitely have the will and want for it, there must be reason for this. SLYTHERIN, then."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. It felt weird being sorted into a different house. She hoped it wouldn't have an effect on her house in her present. Thinking this through though, she knew that she was a Gryffindor. The hat knew it too. She looked over at Fred and George who also looked relieved. Dippet placed the hat on George next, with the same result.  
  
"This one has a knack for getting into trouble, yes. Not unlike his brother... two of a kind I must say. So be it, SLYTHERIN." the hat stated before it was pulled off of Fred.  
"Now that you've been sorted, it's a matter of where you shall be sleeping." Dippet escorted them down into the dungeons. Students were coming in from dinner.  
  
"Now you two are sixth years right?" the twins nodded.  
  
Dippet led them from the common room and to the room they would be sharing with two other sixth years. He then ushered Hermione to her room. No one else was there yet. She sat her bag and her books on her bed then looked out to the snow filled ground of Hogwarts. She left the dormitory and went down to the Great Hall to grab something to eat before dinner was over. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into someone. They collided and fell to the floor.  
  
"M-Myrtle!" Hermione gasped and quickly got to her feet. She pulled the very much alive Myrtle off the ground and helped pick up her things.  
  
"Surprised you even know my name, you certainly didn't notice me before you decided to run into me!" the girl stated. She pushed her glasses up off her nose and stared at Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry Myrtle." Hermione tried to apologize but the girl huffed off in the other direction.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and paused. She had almost walked over to the Gryffindor table before she caught herself. Fred and George motioned for her to join them. She sat next to Fred.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." George added.  
  
"I have. I just ran into Moaning Myrtle. I mean Myrtle."  
  
"Isn't that the ghost who haunts the bathrooms?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We've run into her a few times in the prefect bathrooms."  
  
"You guys were never prefects... never mind. Forget I said anything." she rolled her eyes, noticing the smiles on their faces.  
  
Hermione's new roommates ignored her. She'd gone up to bed, with nothing but mere sneers from them. No one bothered to ask who she was or where she was from. They left her to herself. The next morning at breakfast they got their class schedules for the term. Her first class for the day was Potions. Her stomach lurched. If Snape was bad, she was working out the probability of this teacher being just as conniving. She walked alone down to the dungeons, as Fred and George departed ways with her to head to their Transfiguration class. She wished she'd been able to join them. To see familiar faces, in not only them, but in Dumbledore as well. She walked into the Potions classroom and sat down alone at one of the tables. Students began bustling in, Slytherin and Gryffindors. She was busy going through her bag, when someone sat down next to her.  
  
"Theresa, right?" said a voice. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Yeah, Tom right?" she asked in reply.  
  
"Yep. I see you were sorted into Slytherin along with your brothers. Let me be the first to welcome you. I'm the Slytherin Prefect, if you have any questions I'll be happy to be of assistance." Tom replied with a crooked smile.  
  
She smiled back at him, timidly. She pulled out her Potions book, a piece of parchment, and a quill. The teacher came in. It was a woman, much older than Snape, although Hermione couldn't tell precise age. She was thin and bony, with her black graying hair pull tightly into a bun. Her brown eyes were cold and malice. She stood just over six foot, as far as Hermione could tell. Her lips pierced together and she swiftly looked over the classroom. The chattering stopped and all eyes were on her.  
  
"Welcome back to another term. I see we have a new student. Theresa Ellis, welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Blackthorne. I am also the head of your house." the woman said coldly.  
The class looked over at Hermione, and began chattering again. There was a loud CRACK from the front of the classroom. Blackthorne had just slammed her wand against the blackboard to get the class' attention. Everyone returned to facing the front immediately. She smirked and pulled out her textbook.  
  
"I would like you all to turn to page five hundred and twenty."  
  
Hermione found the page immediately and scanned over it. She groaned. Polyjuice Potion. This had to be some sort of cruel joke that life was playing on her.  
  
"Is there a problem, Miss Ellis?" the teacher asked, looking up at her.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"I hear you were home schooled. If we're going too fast for you, let me know. I'm sure there is room in the first year class." Blackthorne commented, then turned her attention back to the classroom.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She's not so bad once you get to know her. Be thankful you're not in Gryffindor. They get the brunt of it." Tom smiled.  
  
Hermione quickly learned what he'd meant. They read through the uses allowed. She took points away from Gryffindor every time one of them mispronounced a word, or stumbled through their paragraph. When they started answering questions, she completely disregarded any Gryffindor hands that went up and called on only her own students. Hermione held back her enthusiasm to answer questions. It might look suspicious if she knew all the answers. Hermione glanced over at the parchment in front of Tom. He'd been drawing some sort of map. She couldn't tell what it was to, but it was rather elaborate. He noticed her glance and she quickly looked away. He smiled at her again.  
  
"It's a map of Hogwarts, the third floor."  
  
"Why are you drawing a map of Hogwarts?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough." he whispered back.  
  
The bell rang and she threw her book, parchment of notes, and quill into her bag. She pulled out her schedule again and looked over it. She had History of Magic next. Fred and George walked up to her.  
  
"What's the Potions professor like?" Fred asked.  
  
"Snape going through menopause." she mumbled.  
  
"What's menopause?" Fred looked at her oddly. George hit him.  
  
"It's a female thing. So she's that bad then?"  
  
"Yeah, be lucky we're not Gryffindor this time around. She makes Snape look like a Saint."  
  
"St. Snape... I like that." pondered Fred, curiously.  
  
"I have to get to History of Magic. I'm late. See you at lunch?"  
  
"Yep. Later Herm- Theresa." George smiled, and opened the classroom door.  
She took off in practically a run and skidded to a halt in front of the History of Magic classroom. She was relieved to see Professor Binns drawling on in front of the classroom. He didn't even seem to notice she was late as she took her seat next to Tom Riddle and one of his friends.  
  
"Theresa, this here is my friend Damien Malfoy." he introduced.  
  
Hermione felt the pit of her stomach drop. She tried to swallow but something was stuck in her throat. She looked up at Draco's grandfather. She could see the resemblance. He wasn't as thin or tall as Draco but the blond hair and eyes were unmistakenable. She smiled weakly then looked back down to dig through her bag again. Damien muttered something to Tom and they smirked. Through out the lesson she watched as the two of them passed notes back and forth, as if scheming something. After class she started walking back towards the Great Hall. Tom stopped her half way down the corridor.  
  
"Sit by Damien and I at lunch, I'll explain everything." he told her then went rushing after his friend. She walked over to the Slytherin table and found the twins looming over a piece of parchment.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." answered Fred  
  
"Scheming." said George, at the same time.  
  
"What nothing are you scheming?"  
  
"Well we figured if we're going to be stuck at Hogwarts again, we might as well have some fun."  
  
"Fun? Wait no, you're not going to start pulling pranks again are you?"  
  
"Well a lot of the hidden passageways that were closed off or caved in nearly forty years in the future are open here back in the past."  
  
"No, you can't. It might have an effect on the future."  
  
"We've considered that. But we've also considered the fact that whatever we do we're meant to have done."  
  
"So there's no reason we can't pull any pranks. It's fate."  
  
"You don't know that. Have you researched yourselves at all?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm appalled. Of course we have!" George whispered.  
  
"We've never done anything that wasn't well thought out and all angles crossed."  
  
"Stop worrying so much. We're going to be here awhile, relax." Fred told her. She shook her head and walked over to Tom Riddle and Damien Malfoy.  
  
"Sit down." Tom motioned to the space next to him.  
  
She sighed and sat down. She looked over at Fred and George who were looking at her oddly. She shrugged at them.  
  
"So what is it that you were going to explain?"  
  
"I can tell I can trust you. You know how?" Tom started.  
  
"No. How?"  
  
"I could tell by the way you were on the train. You keep your brothers in line; you're smart and crafty. I could tell in Potions today that you knew everything that Professor Blackburn was talking about, as you were idly drawing all over your parchment. You carry books around with you so you're into learning. That's exactly what we need. Not that neither myself or Damien here are particularly dense, but I think we could really use you."  
  
"Use me for what?" she looked from Tom to Damien, both of them were smiling.  
  
"To open the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Th-the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"Yes, now I know you're new here so let me explain, as I doubt you know the legend. When the founder of Hogwarts ended up having different ideas about how the school should function, Salazar Slytherin, the founder of our house, built a secret chamber. When his heir returned the Chamber could be opened unleashing the power to rid the school of those unworthy of being here."  
  
"Filthy mudbloods." Damien sneered. Hermione's skin began to prickle. He was too much like Draco. It made her uneasy.  
  
"Well Damien here and I have decided to look for the Chamber. We've been researching it for years, and have narrowed it down to the third floor. Our problem is we can't seem to find it. It's been hidden well."  
  
"What is the Chamber exactly?" she played off ignorance well.  
  
"Salazar raised something there. A weapon of sorts. Hidden deep within the chamber is a Basilisk. Do you know what that is?" Tom asked. Hermione studied the look of sheer excitement in his eyes. She nodded. The less she had to hear about the giant snake, the better.  
  
"Well it'll only listen to its true master."  
  
"Who would that be?"  
  
"Me, of course. I can speak Parseltongue, the language of the snakes, like Salazar himself." a wicked smile stretched across his face.  
  
"So what exactly do you want me to do then?" inside, she was mentally slapping herself. Why was she agreeing to this?  
  
"It has to do with the pipes. We've figured that out. The pipes through out the school system lead into the Chamber. We need to you to go searching through the girl's bathrooms for anything unusual. Can you do that for us."  
  
"Er...yeah I suppose so." Hermione couldn't believe herself. That wasn't what she'd intended to say. Where were these words coming from?  
  
"You're a doll. See, Damien I told you she was brilliant." Tom beamed. Hermione smiled weakly then got up to follow Fred and George out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What'd the prat want?"  
  
"When've you been buddy buddy with Voldemort?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"I think I'm his key to opening the Chamber of Secrets." she explained. They gawked at her.  
  
"Rubeus! How many times have I told you not to bring those wretched things into the school!" a woman yelled from down the corridor. They turned around to see a large boy trying to catch what looked like a vicious puppy.  
  
"Hagrid." Hermione gasped. It took her a moment to register that the dog wasn't a mere puppy. It was a werewolf cub, and it was heading straight towards her at a rapid pace.  



	8. Rescue Mission

Harry watched as Hermione, Fred, and George disappeared in front of his eyes. Mr. Weasley put his arms around his wife and held her close. Ron looked to the ground, then over at Harry. Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down. Everyone took this as a queue to sit down as well. They reformed the circle of chairs and faced him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Now.. Harry. I need you, young Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy to do some research for the Order. It won't be as easy as that though. It needs to be thorough and in depth. I need you to research everything you can about Xavier Gillium."  
  
"Who was he?" asked Ron, interrupting.  
  
"A wizard long before even my time, Mr. Weasley. It is extremely important to the Order; you'll understand what I mean the further in depth you get with the study. I'm sorry I can't explain more, I simply do not know enough. All we know is that Voldemort has contacted the dead, him specifically. Now I have to ask that you two get along and start working. I must talk with the others in private. I'll call on you again in a week and explain more then." Dumbledore smiled. Grumbling, Ron and Harry got up and left his office. They headed towards the library.  
  
"Why'd Hermione have to go? This is the sort of thing she should would LOVE to be doing." complained Ron. Harry just nodded.  
  
"Should we go get Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"He'll find out on his own. I'm not going to be bothered with waking him up." replied Ron. Harry opened the large wooden door leading into the library. The morning light was just beginning to shine into the musky room. Harry sighed. He didn't know where to even begin looking. They went down one of the long rows of books, and he began scanning the titles.  
  
"He should've at least gave us more information. Like the year he died, what he was famous for, anything." Ron commented.  
  
"Well he must've been a dark wizard. I mean, why else would Voldemort want to resurrect him?"  
  
"I think Hermione is rubbing off on you, mate."  
  
It clicked in Harry's brain. He rushed over to the Restricted section and began going through the titles looking for a book containing information on those that were infamous for crimes. He pulled out a book bound together with what looked like dragon hide. The cover read: REGISTRY OF AZKABAN PRISON. He tugged on Ron's robe and they sat down at one of the abandoned tables. He opened up the index and began skimming through it.  
  
"Hey look there's Sirius' name." Ron pointed out. Curiosity got the better of him and Harry opened up to the page listed.  
  
Black, Sirius; c. 1960- [arrested: 1, November 1981]: Serial murder. Arrested on the 1st of November, 1981 for the murder of James Potter, Lily Potter [maiden name Evans], and Peter Pettigrew. Student of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry [c. 1971 - 1978, Gryffindor]. Guilty without trial.  
  
"That's it?" Ron asked, a bit disappointed. Harry flipped through the book and nodded. He went back to the index and found out they were looking for.  
  
Gillium, Xavier; c. 1616-1677 [arrested: 23, March 1677]: Goblin War Radical. Serial Murder. Arrested on the 23rd of March, 1677 for the premeditated murder of twenty wizards, one hundred muggles, and three Goblins. Self taught wizard. Trial held on 3rd of April, 1677. Guilty on all accounts, sentenced to Azkaban where he died three days later. Next of Kin: Delsie Gillium.  
  
"Well, it's a start." remarked Harry, optimistically.  
  
He grabbed a sheet of parchment and one of the library quills. He wrote down the information. Ron got up and began searching through the books for information on the Goblin Wars. The library doors opened and Malfoy walked over to them.  
  
"So what've you found out about this git, Xavier?" He asked, mid-yawn.  
  
"He was involved with the Goblin Wars. He died in Azkaban over three hundred years ago." Harry told him as Ron struggled over with a pile of books. He slammed them down on the desk and breathed out a breath of relief.  
  
"I guess grab a book." He told the other two.  
  
Ginny came in around lunch to bring them sandwiches. She didn't stick around though. All three boys were irritated. They hadn't found any more information on Gillium and Ron was falling asleep. They worked into the evening.  
  
"Why is there nothing on this guy? You'd think with the numbers he killed he'd be mentioned. And I can't remember Professor Binns ever mentioning the name." complained Ron.  
  
"I don't think he mentioned the name to us either." Malfoy grumbled, shutting another book. He picked up another one entitled: MAGIC THROUGH THE AGES.  
  
"Do you think we ought to give it a rest for now?" Harry asked them.  
  
"No... Dumbledore's depending on us, but I really could go for something to eat. I'm starving."  
  
"Dinner should almost be ready." Harry stood up with Ron and they headed for the door.  
  
"You coming?" Ron asked Malfoy.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"We'll bring you back something." Harry told him. He nodded, not looking up at them. They left the library and walked down the corridors to the Room of Requirement.  
  
"Why'd you tell him we'd bring something back?"  
  
"Why not? Listen, I don't like him either but technically he saved Hermione's life. Plus, we're not going to get anywhere fighting with him at this point."  
  
"You've given in." Ron shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Yeah, because I can tell we're going to be stuck with him for awhile. Just try and deal with it Ron, until Hermione comes back."  
  
"You know he's with Fleur now. Of all the guys she could have, she picks the biggest prat in the school."  
  
"I thought she was with Bill."  
  
"No, it didn't work out." Ginny butted in, joining them at the door for the Room of Requirement.  
  
No one talked during dinner. There wasn't anything to say. Everyone was worried about Hermione and the twins. Harry had just finished his second helping when Malfoy came running into the room. He went over to Harry and bent down.  
  
"I need you to come with me."  
  
"Why, what is it?"  
  
"Don't ask questions. Come on." Malfoy turned around and left the room. Harry excused himself and followed.  
  
"How do you get a Time Turner?" Malfoy asked, after making sure Harry had come alone.  
  
"I don't know. Why? What's going on?"  
  
"I told you! Don't ask questions!"  
  
"Well if you're not going to allow me to ask questions, then I have the option of not telling you anything." Harry began walking away. Malfoy grabbed his arm.  
  
"Fine! Hermione's in trouble, okay?"  
  
"What?" Harry surveyed him. He could tell Malfoy was genuinely worried.  
  
"I was doing research. Got bored and started reading about some other things. She's the one that gives the prophecy that their looking for, but it also says that Theresa Ellis died not long after that."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"No one knows. She's a seer, Harry. It confused me at first. She's muggle-born. Seer's inherit the power, but I think there's a connection between her and a seer back in Ancient Greece."  
  
"Slow down, what connection?"  
  
"Do you pay attention at all in History of Magic? No of course not, you have more important things to worry about like saving the world. Never mind, you're too dense." Malfoy began to walk off.  
  
"No wait. Malfoy! Tell me!"  
  
"Cassandra, Potter!"  
  
"Cassandra? Troy? That's just a fable."  
  
"Wow, you really were raised by muggles. Like I said, never mind."  
  
"Ok! So it's not a fable. What does she have to do with Hermione?"  
  
"Helen of Troy had a daughter named Hermione. Her husband was supposedly the father, but what if that wasn't true. Paris was related to Cassandra, they were brother and sister. Paris was in love with Helen, what if by chance the child belonged to him, that would make her daughter related to Cassandra."  
  
"Just because they have the same name doesn't mean that it has anything to do with our Hermione though."  
  
"Yes, I thought that, but then in another book it shows lineage. Hermione's father isn't a muggle. He's a squib. He comes from a long line of squibs, but there are still wizards in her family. Distant cousins from her father's side."  
  
"So she's related to Cassandra?"  
  
"Possibly, either way though she is the one that gives the prophecy. It's stated in 1942 that Theresa Ellis went into a fit before her O.W.L. exams. She was taken to the infirmary where she died three days later."  
  
"What book did you find that in?"  
  
"Hogwarts, A History. We have to get Hermione out of there."  
  
"We can't interfere with history, Malfoy."  
  
"So you're just going to let her die???"  
  
"No... fine. I don't know how to get a hold of a Time Turner though. They're kept at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"To the Ministry?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Malfoy... We're on probation, we can't just waltz into the Ministry of Magic and take a Time Turner."  
  
"You know Potter, for someone who's broken rules since his first year here to save his friends, you sure are reluctant about saving Hermione. You're supposed to be one of her best friends, at least that's the impression she has."  
  
"Fine! I'll go get the invisibility cloak. We can take the thestrals." Harry rushed off to Gryffindor Tower. He ran into Ron on the way out of the common room.  
  
"What'd Malfoy want?"  
  
"Oh nothing, he thought he found some information but he had the wrong person. I'll see ya, all right?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh er... to take a bath. I figured since no one's in the school it'd be okay to use the prefect bathrooms."  
  
"You'll need the password. It's 'butterbeer'."  
  
"Thanks." Harry rushed off, leaving Ron standing at the portrait hole confused. He felt bad, but he didn't want to drag Ron into it. Mrs. Weasley would have a fit as it was, and with two of her sons gone already, she was liable to completely unhinge.  
  
Harry met Malfoy below the stairs of Gryffindor tower. He covered them and they rushed out of the school. They ran to the edge of the forbidden forest and waited.  
  
"How are we going to call the thestrals?" Malfoy asked, looking around for the bat-like horses. Harry grabbed and rock then took Malfoy's hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Malfoy tried to take his hand away, but Harry had a strong grip.  
He dragged the stone against his palm, leaving a fresh gash. Blood started to seep from the wound.  
  
"Bloody hell, what was that about?" Malfoy went to hit him, but Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"It's the only way the thestrals will come. They have to smell fresh blood. Didn't you listen to anything Hagrid told us about them in fifth year." Harry smirked. Malfoy scowled at him.  
  
Slowly the thestrals began coming out of hiding and stepping out from beyond the trees. Harry and Malfoy mounted Tenebrus and took off towards the Ministry of Magic. The horses didn't take them to the Ministry though. Instead they were dropped off a few miles outside of London.  
  
"Why were we left here?" Malfoy asked, as they watched the horses gallop into the forest.  
  
"I'm not sure. They've taken us to the Department before. Think maybe Dumbledore's found out?"  
  
"Possibly. Well what do we do now? It's too far to walk. The Knight Bus?"  
  
"Too risky. If Dumbledore knows, then it'll just take us back to Hogwarts..." Harry replied. He looked around at the nearby neighborhood and tried to think of a plan. Then he set his eyes on it. Across the street sat an old BMW. He looked around for people, but the street was barren. It had to have nearly midnight. He looked at Malfoy.  
  
"I have an idea... but it's not a smart one."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"See that car over there... It could get us to London..."  
  
"It's a muggle object. Do you even know how to use one?"  
  
"Well I watched Fred and George when they picked me up in second year. Ron didn't seem to have a problem driving. I've watched my Aunt and Uncle drive loads of times."  
  
"If you get us killed I swear I'm gonna... I don't know, but don't get us killed." Malfoy sneered, then started walking across the street.  
  
Harry quickly followed. He looked around again before muttering "alohamora" at the door. It unlocked and he climbed into the driver's seat. He unlocked Malfoy's door. He tried to remember how Ron had started the Ford Anglia. He muttered something under his breath and tapped the dash with his wand. The ignition started. Driving the BMW was harder than it had looked. Having never been behind the wheel of a car before, he had no real clue at what he was doing. He moved the stick shift around then pressed on the gas. The engine revved but nothing happened. He put his foot on the clutch and tried the gas again, but when he removed his foot the engine stalled.  
  
"I thought you said you knew how to work this thing."  
  
"Shut up. Let me think." Harry snapped, tapping the dash again.  
  
The engine started again. He hit the gas and released his foot slowly off the clutch. The car lurched forward fast, throwing both him and Malfoy before stalling again.  
  
"I think we should put our seat belts on." Harry muttered while tapping the dash again. Malfoy cursed under his breath as he tried to figure out the seatbelt snap. The engine started once more. He eased off the clutch, but didn't put so much pressure on the gas. They moved forward and he steered the car into the correct lane of the street. Harry hit the break at the stop sign causing the engine to stall yet again. Malfoy had gotten over his initial fear and began snickering as Harry started the automotive.  
  
"Shut up. Do you want to drive?" Harry glared at him. He stopped laughing.  
  
Harry was beginning to get the hang of things until they ended up in traffic. He nearly missed hitting another car and swerved to the side.  
  
"Shit, Potter! Watch where you're going!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Harry pulled the car back into the street.  
  
Lurching forward again, he started driving towards the Ministry of Magic. He relaxed as soon as he figured out how to keep the vehicle straight. He was sure he wasn't in the right gear, but at this point he didn't care. It wasn't until he reached the center of London, that he realized he wasn't quite sure where the Ministry was in proximity to their location.  
  
"Do you remember what road Fred and George lead us down?" Harry asked looking at the street names.  
  
The car behind him honked and the driver screamed out their window to watch where they were going and pick up the pace. Malfoy yelled back at him. Harry's foot accidentally brushed up against the gas pedal and they found themselves being thrown forward. The car next to them swerved out of the way, causing Harry to lose concentration and focus. The car turned right and slammed straight into a wall. The driver that had been behind them laughed and cursed at them as he drove past. Harry managed to get the driver side door open and stumbled out of the car. Malfoy pulled himself out and dusted himself off. Harry moved to the front of the car to see the damage. The hood was crushed and smoke was leaking from beneath it.  
  
"Well that was brilliant. Now we're lost in the middle of Muggle London." Malfoy glared at him.  
  
"We have to get out of here before the police show up. Come on, we have to be close any way. This all looks familiar."  
  
They walked down the streets until finally coming across an alleyway that Harry remembered. The shabby looking offices had been boarded up. The pub's sign flickered on and off. They reached the phone booth and shoved inside. Harry dialed the numbers and heard the familiar voice of the woman.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and your business."  
  
"Er... James Williams and..." Harry looked at Malfoy, who looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Uh...Marcus Branor."  
  
"And your business?"  
  
"Uh... to see Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." the woman hung up and two name badges popped out of the coin return.  
  
The phone booth lowered into the Ministry and the woman wished them a nice day. It was dark and none of the torches were lit in the Atrium. The glow from the bottom of the fountain caused the ceiling to shimmer and dance with the movement of the water. Harry tugged at Malfoy's robes and they headed towards the Golden Gates to the lifts. Harry skimmed through the List of the levels.  
  
"I'm assuming they'd be on level six, the Department of Magical Transport." Harry muttered.  
  
The lift grilles opened and they climbed inside. His insides were lurching around. If they were caught, they'd be convicted without a trial. They were on probation as it was. When the grate lifted, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them and they rushed down the hallway, reading the signs above the office doors. Harry stopped in front of a small cramped office at the end of the corridor. Above the door hung an old worn sign which read: REGISTRY AND VALIDATION: PAST AND FUTURE TIME TRAVEL. Harry pulled out his wand and unlocked the door.  
  
"Where do you think they'd keep them?" he asked Malfoy as they began rummaging through drawers and cabinets.  
  
"They're right here." Malfoy pulled him over to the cabinet he'd just opened.  
  
A large glass jar held at least half a dozen Time Turners, their chains intertwined with each other. Harry grabbed the jar and twisted it open. He untangled one of the Time Turners and handed it to Malfoy. They heard commotion from outside the office.  
  
"I heard someone over here, sir!"  
  
"Shit!" Harry quickly closed the cabinet and they retreated back under the cloak. Malfoy threw the Time Turner around his neck. The door opened and there stood Lucius Malfoy with Wormtail. "They're here. I can sense it." Lucius stated. He began walking around the room.  
  
Harry and Malfoy backed away from his reach and into the one of the cabinets. There was a large clank as the metal shook. A smile spread across Lucius face as he reached out and pulled the invisibility cloak off.  
  
"Draco." he pulled out his wand, but Harry and Draco were quicker. They stunned him and Wormtail and jetted out of the room.  
  
"Which way?" asked Draco as they came to another corridor.  
  
Harry tried to think quickly. He'd never been on this floor, he didn't know where either led. He pulled Draco left. The footsteps of Lucius echoed behind them. They ran down another corridor, but were trapped into a dead end. The footsteps got closer. It wasn't Lucius however, it was Wormtail.  
  
"Peter!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Master!" Wormtail called loudly.  
  
"Peter! Stop! You owe me this." Harry snapped quietly at the pudgy ugly man.  
  
"I owe you nothing!"  
  
"You betrayed my parents, your best friend...yet if it wasn't for me Sirius would've killed you three years ago. You owe it to my father and you owe it to me. Let us go."  
  
"You may go, but the other stays here. We're even." Wormtail smirked. Harry leaned over to Malfoy.  
  
"Turn it forward three times and back two. Take the cloak."  
  
Malfoy nodded and Harry ran past Wormtail and down the end of the other hallway towards the lifts. Harry heard Lucius shouting at Wormtail as the grilles closed leading him back down to the Atrium and the Visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic. He breathed a sigh of relief. Malfoy had used to the Time Turner and was gone. Harry snuck out of the Ministry to find the Knight Bus waiting for him.  
  
"You needed us?" Stan asked, smiling. Harry smiled back and boarded it to head back to Hogwarts. 


	9. Tables Turned

Hermione screamed and threw her arms up to her face to shield herself, as Fred pushed her out of the way of the charging animal. He accidentally knocked her to the ground. The young Hagrid grabbed the pup, inches from them. She looked at Fred who was still on top of her. He smiled at her. George walked over and helped them off the ground.  
  
"Er... sorry 'bout that." the boy apologized, struggling to keep the dog at bay.  
  
The woman followed by Dippet came running over. They took him and the pup into one of the classrooms and slammed the door. Tom and Damien walked over.  
  
"That's Rubeus Hagrid. He's always bringing exotic and dangerous animals into the school. Surprised he hasn't been expelled for it yet, though I bet he's going to be getting detention." Tom smirked. Hermione said goodbye to the twins then walked with Tom and Damien to their next class.  
  
After dinner, Hermione went back to the Slytherin common room. Fred and George were in their own corner discussing pranks. She wasn't in the mood to listen in. She knew she'd just end up getting into another argument with them about rules. She rushed through her Charms homework, then went to the prefect baths for a shower. Tom had given her all the passwords earlier so that when she had a chance to sneak up to the third floor, she could get into the restricted rooms. She sat her towel down on a bench and stripped down.  
  
She turned on the water in the shower and let the water flow through her hair. This was the first chance she had to be alone with her thoughts since the first evening they were there. Her mind started wandering off in thoughts about Viktor and Malfoy again. Finding herself getting annoyed again, she tried to focus on other things. She began to think about Tom Riddle. He'd seemed extremely eager to get her involved with the Chamber. She didn't believe his line about him being able to sense that she was smart. How did he know that she wouldn't run to tell the Headmaster what was going on? Why had she agreed to help him? She should've done more research on Theresa Ellis and Hogwarts in nineteen forty-two before they'd left. After she'd gotten into the argument with Malfoy after she caught him snogging Fleur in the hallway, she'd spent the rest of the night crying before falling asleep. She still had a few months before the Chamber was to be opened. She knew exactly where it was, but she wasn't about to run and tell him. She couldn't figure out how her and the twins being there could be of any good. Changing the future was going to be near impossible to avoid. But were they right? Everything they were doing was meant to have happened, so it didn't matter what choices she made.  
  
Her thoughts shifted again. That night with Fred and George had been interesting. Was that meant to have happened as well? She'd never thought of either of them in that way before, so she didn't know how she'd let herself get so carried away. They'd even admitted to fancying her. They'd always just been Ron's, annoyingly talented in the art of prank, older brothers. Of course they were friends, but it was mere friendship through association. Now they were stuck on a mission together, and the strength of that friendship was being tested. Neither Fred nor George had mentioned anything else about that night. They were either pretending it'd never happened or just doing that for her sake. There was something odd about Fred though that afternoon when he'd tried to save her from the werewolf. The look he had in his eye and the way their bodies had touched. He had looked at her again the same way when she'd left the common room. It made her stomach flutter. Was she beginning to fancy him? If she was she knew she couldn't pursue anything. It was as George had stated, none of them wanted to do that to Ron. If he found out it would kill him. She loved Ron, but not the way he wanted her to love him. He'd gone ballistic when she'd ended up with Malfoy. She couldn't imagine how he'd react if she ended up with one of his relatives. She didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
  
Hermione thought she felt something brush against her. She jumped and looked around but she was alone. I'm going crazy, she thought to herself. The warm water continued to flow through her hair and down her body. She felt something again, this time it wasn't just something, it felt like someone. She felt arms wrap around her and warmth breath against her neck. The invisible being had moved its hands up her legs and was caressing her. She pulled away quickly and turned around. There was nothing there.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked, her voice shaking. There was no answer.  
  
"Fred...George... this isn't funny!" still no answer.  
  
Hermione left the shower on and threw her clothes on as fast as she could. She ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. She was almost to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room when the invisible force grabbed her and threw her against the wall.  
  
"Stop it you two! This isn't funny!" she shrieked.  
  
"Shhhh." said a familiar voice. She felt a silky material brush up against her face. She knew what it was, an invisibility cloak. She grabbed it and pulled it off her attacker immediately.  
  
"Oh my God! Malfoy!" she gasped. She broke out of his grasp.  
  
"I said shut up!" he hissed. He pulled her into an empty classroom. She slapped him.  
  
"What the hell, Granger?"  
  
"That's for your little stunt in the bathroom!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I just got here. I saw you running down the hall and grabbed you before you could get into the Common Room."  
  
"So you weren't in the prefect's bathroom."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sorry, it must've been- never mind. What are you doing here?" she actually felt relieved to see him. He seemed to be feeling the same thing, because he began to relax. She hugged onto him and he returned her embrace.  
  
"I was worried about you, Hermione. We were researching when I came across Theresa Ellis. You're the one who's going to give the prophecy but I think you're murdered afterwards."  
  
"Murdered? How do you know I'm the one to give the prophecy what did the book say exactly?" she let go of him.  
  
"Theresa Ellis went into a panic attack before her O.W.Ls, the professors had summed it up to pretest stress. She died three days later in the infirmary. It's listed in Hogwarts, a History because it was considered the first death relation to the stress of the test. After that they made them easier and created the N.E.W.Ts... blah blah blah. The point is, I have a feeling that's when the prophecy was foretold. Seers are known to go into fits before they see a vision; it's more prominent in seers along the Greek heritage. Did you know your father was a squib?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He comes from about eight generations of squibs. They are wizards, Hermione... barely, but still. I am almost certain your lineage can be traced back to the famous Seer, Cassandra."  
  
"But Trelawney said that I didn't have the sight."  
  
"Trelawney, Granger. Think about it."  
  
"That's nice that you came to warn me, but you have to go. If your grandfather sees you something will happen. It could screw with the future. You're not supposed to be here."  
  
"My grandfather?"  
  
"He's friends with Tom Riddle, Voldemort. You two look so much alike, it's obvious you're related. You have to get out of here."  
  
"I did not just go through muggle London with Potter in an automobile and nearly get captured by my father, meanwhile more than likely getting expelled when I get back, for you to tell me where I can and cannot be."  
  
"Damn it Draco, now is not the time to be stubborn!"  
  
"Well I'm not going back! Not without you!" he yelled back.  
  
"Fine! We'll go to Dumbledore then. Stay here. I'll be right back." she turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. She wheeled around, ready to start the argument again when he kissed her.  
  
"No... Draco... we're not starting this again... I'll be right back." she rushed out of the room and down to the Slytherin Common Room. She found Fred and George sitting where they had been before she'd left. They weren't the only ones in the room though, to her dismay.  
  
"You okay?" George asked as she caught her breath. She shook her head, negative.  
  
"Why? What's up?" Fred asked, sneakily rolling up the parchment they'd been looming over, as if to keep her from seeing what was written on it.  
  
"Racoday niay ogwartshay." she muttered frantically. The twins looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"I think she's cracked." Fred commented.  
  
"I'll have to concur with you, brother."  
  
"Racoday niay ogwartshay." she repeated, more pronounced.  
  
"Nope, not getting it."  
  
"Maybe she's speaking in tongues?"  
  
"DRACO IS IN HOGWARTS! GOD!" she finally shouted. The other Slytherin's looked at her oddly and started whispering.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?" George replied. They got up quickly and ushered her out of the Common Room, telling the confused Slytherin's that she had a few screws loose. She led them to the classroom where she'd left Malfoy. It was empty.  
  
"Okay, Hermione. I think it's best you get on up to bed before you start seeing things again." George suggested.  
  
"Oh shut up. He was here." as she said that, Malfoy removed the cloak.  
  
"So what do ya know, she's not crazy after all." Fred beamed. Hermione hit him playfully.  
  
"We have to go to Professor Dumbledore." she stated. They nodded.  
  
Fred and George left the classroom first, making sure the coast was clear. There were two lost first years wandering the hallway. George went over to them and lead them off to distract them, while Fred quickly led them down to Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione knocked frantically on the door. They were motioned in.  
  
"Ah yes, I was wondering when you'd be to see me." a younger Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"We've got a problem." Hermione told him and pushed Malfoy closer.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is it?"  
  
"Yeah... how'd you know?"  
  
"I received a letter from myself yesterday morning saying that you would be joining us shortly. Come with me, we'll get you sorted."  
  
"Professor, he can't stay. He needs to go back." she pleaded with urgency.  
  
"Well technically he'd need to go forward." interjected Fred. Hermione shot him a glare.  
  
"I feel we can use him here. He can stay. Headmaster Dippet is already expecting him. Come along." Dumbledore led them out of his office and up to the Headmaster.  
  
"Good, good. You're here. Have a seat." they all sat down.  
  
"Why does he have to stay, can't he go back?" Hermione wasn't giving up that easily.  
  
"Nonsense. I'm not sending away a student. What's your name?"  
  
"Er... Marcus Branor." Malfoy replied, using the name he'd made up at the Ministry.  
  
Hermione groaned then looked at the twins for sympathy. Fred put his hand on her shoulder. Apparently Dippet had no idea of the truth and believed him to be another new student. He brought over the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Now don't mind this, it's just the Sorting Hat. It will let you know which house you are to be in. I will have a course schedule written out and delivered to you tomorrow morning at breakfast. Now we just put this on your head..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled almost immediately.  
  
"I think there's been some mistake." Malfoy told him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I should be in Slytherin."  
  
"Well sometimes we are sorted into a house other than that of what we wish. There's always a reason for it that becomes clear later in life. Gryffindor is a fine house. Albus, I'll have to ask you to show him to his quarters, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Professor Dumbledore can answer any questions you may have." Dippet said, rushly. They were escorted out of the office.  
  
"You three best be off back to your own house, it's far past curfew and you have class tomorrow. You may show Mr. Branor around tomorrow." Dumbledore told them, then ushered Malfoy off in the opposite direction. Hermione looked up at Fred and George.  
  
"It's like we've landed in some sort of odd paradox past." George commented, watching Malfoy and Dumbledore turn a corner.  
  
"It's brilliant though. The tables have turned. Now he gets to see what it's like to be teased and tormented for being a Gryffindor. And I plan on personally allowing him the pleasure of experiencing that first hand." Fred smiled.  
  
"Fred..."  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione... er Theresa. If we're going to be in Slytherin we might as well make the best of it. We're EXPECTED to pick on Malfoy... er Marcus... er whatever."  
  
"Don't do anything rash. And PLEASE don't do anything that would get you expelled. I really don't wish to spend the rest of my time here with him as the only familiar face."  
  
"We never got expelled before, and we certainly won't now." George pointed out as they headed back towards the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"You would have been expelled two years ago for the swamp incident..."  
  
"Yes but we left on our own accord, thank you. Besides you can't say that wasn't bloody brilliant. Gave Umbridge a run for her money at any rate."  
  
"I'm not going to praise you or condone you for your past rash actions."  
  
"You're not one who can speak of rash actions, as I can recall three night ago-" Hermione shot Fred a look so harsh, he knew that if he finished his sentence he'd be digging his own grave.  
  
"No mentioning that around Malfoy either, you two. Don't be rubbing it in his face or anything else the two of you might do to use that against him. It'll get back to Harry and Ron for sure."  
  
"Likewise." they told her.  
  
Hermione went up to her dormitory, ticked off at both the twins and Malfoy. How dare he come back to rescue her after they'd gotten into a fight mere days ago. What had he expected would happen? He'd tell her the truth, she'd thank him and return home with him? She had a mission to do and she knew the risks when she took it. She was getting tired of all the boys around her trying to play hero. She was capable of taking care of herself and no one seemed to realize that. She threw herself onto her bed and pulled the draperies down. Her roommates was snoring loudly. She covered her head with a pillow. She didn't know what was going to happen the next day. One look at Draco and everyone would know he was related to Damien and their cover would be blown. She was uncomfortable with him being there. One of the reasons she took the mission in the first place was to get away from him. She wanted to deal with Viktor's death without him around to mock her. Hermione tossed and turned in her bed until she finally began to drift off to sleep.  
  
She awoke to a warm sensation moving up her body. It felt like hands. They were caressing her body. She felt pressure upon her, as if someone had just moved on top of her. She felt herself being kissed and taken into a warm embrace. She opened her eyes and saw nothing. The invisible lips moved from her mouth to her neck. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. Her body was forced back down onto the mattress. She tried to scream but she couldn't. She fought back against the being and was able to get out of her bed. She pushed through the draperies getting tangled. Her arm was grabbed and she was pushed back onto the bed. She felt the person moved between her legs. She reached under her pillow and grabbed her wand. The force removed itself from her body, allowing her to escape out of the dormitory. She ran up the stairs to the common room, confused at what to do. She saw the stairwell leading down to the boy's dormitory. She ran down to Fred and George's room.  
  
"Wake up!" she shook Fred until he finally opened his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he yawned.  
  
"Someone just tried to rape me." she whispered frantically.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know, they were invisible... Whoever it is snuck up on me in the shower earlier as well. I thought it was just you or George playing one of your pranks-"  
  
"We'd never do something like that to you, Hermione."  
  
"I know that now. I... I don't know what to do. I can't go to the Headmaster, because I have no proof that someone was there."  
  
"Well you can't go back to your dorm either." Fred looked over at the clock. It was just past one in the morning. He motioned for her to join him. She climbed under the covers with him and he put his arms around her.  
  
"Could it have been ferret boy?" he whispered.  
  
"No, he wouldn't do that to me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I know Draco. He can be a prat, but he wouldn't have traveled back in time just to rape me." she told him, sternly.  
  
Fred pulled the draperies down around his bed then settled back down next to her. She felt safe. He rested his head against hers and moved himself closer to her. The heat of his body was comforting. She settled in comfortably with him and breathed out the rest of her fear. His heart was beating fast. She could feel it as her head lay against his chest. He lifted her head with his hand and kissed her softly. She just looked at him with confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry." he began to move away from her. She clung to him tightly.  
  
She was woken up the next morning as the sun was coming up. Fred told her she ought to head back to her own room before the others began to stir. If they were supposed to be playing the roles of brother and sister, it wouldn't look right if she was discovered in his bed. She nodded and quickly left the boy's dormitory. Her room felt cold and she wearily crawled back into her bed for an extra hour of sleep. Her first plan of action was to figure out who'd been sneaking up on her, then she'd deal with Malfoy.  
  
When she came up from the dungeon with Fred and George later that morning, she was distracted by commotion coming from the other side of the corridor. It sounded as if someone was in trouble. They rushed over to a group of people huddled around.  
  
"I just thought I'd be one of the first ones to welcome you to the school." stated Damien and he punched the kid he was talking to. Hermione moved in closer. It was Draco, but he didn't completely look like himself. He'd apparently received the same charm she had for her hair, turning it brown instead of the silver blond it normally was. She hadn't recognized him at first, but once she did she jumped in.  
  
"Damien, leave him alone." she pleaded.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Since when has a Slytherin cared what happened to a Gryffindor?" Tom butted in from the other side of the huddle. Before she could answer, Professor Blackthorne and Dumbledore came rushing over and broke up the crowd.  
  
"Everyone off to the Great Hall now for breakfast before I start handing out detention." Blackthorne snapped at the students. Hermione helped Draco off the ground.  
  
"Thanks." he muttered as she handed him a handkerchief to use for his bloodied nose.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Blackthorne asked.  
  
"He started it. He bumped into me in the hallway, then decided to get smart with me." Damien snarled.  
  
"I don't care who started it. Nothing gives you the right to start wailing on another student like some pathetic uneducated muggle. Come with me!" Blackthorne took his arm and led him off to her office. Dumbledore felt no need to punish Malfoy and simply ushered everyone back to the Great Hall.  
  
"So you've met your grandfather." George smiled.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley." Malfoy sneered before heading off to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"He better get used to it. Karma's a bitch." Fred sniggered as they headed over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Hermione just shook her head in disappointment. She sat down next to Fred and began filling up her plate. He looked at her and she blushed slightly. Tom and Damien joined them a little while later. Tom sat down on the other side of her. She moved closer to Fred, slightly.  
  
"So what happened?" she asked, pretending she was interested in Damien's punishment.  
  
"I have to do lines for the rest of the week." Damien replied, depressivly.  
  
"Why'd you jump to the aid of that filth?"  
  
"Because I know what it's like to be new here. I don't think it's right for you to be jumping down his throat just because he's in Gryffindor."  
  
"How noble. You sure you were sorted into the right house?" Tom smirked as he grabbed a scone.  
  
"Yes, I've met the kid before. I can't stand him, but like I said I know what it's like to be new."  
  
"Yeah, so tell me THERESA... who's Fred and George?" Tom looked her straight in the eye. She knew then who'd been in the shower and her bed the previous night. 


	10. The Basilisk Attack

Hermione quickly got up and left the table, followed by Fred and George. Tom just sat picking at his scone with a smile across his face. They caught up with her near the library.  
  
"It was him." she told them.  
  
"Him that what?" George asked, confused and still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"She was attacked last night. She uh... stayed in our dorm until morning." Fred looked down at the ground.  
  
"Did you... nevermind, I don't want to know."  
  
"How does he know our names?"  
  
"He attacked me while I was in the shower, and I thought it was you two, so I started yelling at you. I wasn't thinking and I called you by your real names." she admitted as they walked into the library. They took seats at an empty table away from a group of students studying.  
  
"We've been forgetting a lot lately. We really need to start calling ourselves by our new names." George pointed out. Hermione and Fred nodded.  
  
"No more slip ups." Fred added.  
  
"No more sneaking to the boy's dormitory for a cuddle session with your brothers." George winked at Hermione. She blushed.  
  
"What are we going to do about Prince Git?"  
  
"Dra- I mean Marcus?" Hermione asked. she'd forgotten about him.  
  
"Yeah. Your boyfriend's heroism might be the thing that gets us all axed. Especially if Riddle's beginning to suspect something." replied George.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Either way, you have to stop being nice to him." warned Fred.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a dead give away." added George.  
  
"Think about everything he's done to you over the past six years."  
  
"Now's your chance to get him back for all of it."  
  
"I'm not like you. I don't seek out revenge and trouble. I'll just ignore him." she told them, irratence apparent in her tone.  
  
"Has that ever worked in the past?"  
  
"Yeah, everytime you've tried to ignore him, he'd make it worse just to get a rise out of you."  
"Now with him madly in love with you, ignoring him probably won't give the dire effect you're hoping for."  
  
"He might make a scene."  
  
"So what do you expect me to do? Taunt him in the hallways? Stick dungbombs under his bed?" she was beginning to get annoyed with them.  
  
"No, leave that to us." smiled Fred, menacingly.  
  
"Just don't be nice to him. Treat him how he treats you." as George said this, the bell rang for class. They got up and started walking back out to join the rest of the school in the hustle and bustle of students trying to get to class on time.  
  
The next few months were like a bad dream to Hermione. Draco was constantly trying to pull her aside for a private conversation, only to be let down when Fred or George rescued her. Hermione had to study for the O.W.L's which was harder than it had been when she'd studied them in her own fifth year. She knew more than she was supposed to, and found dumbing down her homework was an extremly difficult task. Fred and George were back to their schoolday antics, but with different results than they'd expected. The entire second floor was blocked after they set loose Fillibuster Fireworks. Students of their modern world would've found them funny, but seeing as they hadn't been invented yet, it caused hysteria and three first years ended up in the infirmary due to mental anguish. Luckily, they weren't caught, but they had to endure hours of Hermione lecturing them for messing with the past and their rash behavior.  
  
"Detention would've been more tolerable than this." muttered Fred, trying to block out Hermione's voice.  
  
"Lines would be a blessing sent from the Elders themselves." George whispered back.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had explained to Tom that Fred and George were the names of two people she knew before she'd come to the school. He accepted that, to her relief, and eased up a bit. By the end of April though, he was more insistant that she begin searching the third floor for the entrance to the Chamber. She'd been able to postpone it with excuses or busying herself with her homework in the library. It was getting to the point though where he wasn't accepting her excuses anymore and wanted her to go look around. She decided she'd pretend to be searching, and just tell him she hadn't found anything yet.  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor slowly. She wasn't sure if Tom had followed her or not. It had become a constant paranoia of hers. He hadn't snuck up on her since, but he continously stared at her during classes. When she reached the third floor bathroom, she began to casually walk past it. She would tell Tom she hadn't seen anything unusual in there. As she moved past it though, someone reached out and pulled her in. It was Tom. He pushed her up against the wall.  
  
"If you had no problem going into the girl's bathroom, why did you have me go looking for the chamber?" she asked him.  
  
"Because I cared, originally. But I got impatient with you and your excuses. I was beginning to see that you had no intention of helping me. I admit my behavior hasn't been the most trustworthy, so knowning you weren't going to be of any use I went looking myself." he pushed her harder into the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" she panicked. She tried to break free from his grasp, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Something I've wanted to do since I first met you on the train back in January." he hissed. He forced his lips against hers.  
  
"Stop, Tom." she was able to push him away.  
  
Hermione ran for the door, but he grabbed her by the waist and threw her backwards. She felt her back hit hard against the sink. He leaned in close to her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and it gave her chills. He pushed her robes down over her shoulders and she felt the buttons of her shirt break as he ripped it open. He kissed down her neck and chest. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to come but it didn't. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Tom had backed away from her. He was no longer concerned with her and his eyes were looking straight past her.  
  
"This is it." he smiled with delight.  
  
She looked behind her to see what had distracted him. On the tab protruding into her back, was a tiny snake etched into the copper. She gasped. It was the entrance to the Chamber. Ron and Harry had never told her exactly where it had been, and now it all made sense to her. She took this moment to run past Tom and out of the bathroom. She was heading towards to the Slytherin Common Room when she was grabbed again. She let out a startled cry and went to hit her attacker. It was Draco. She looked down the corridor to make sure no one was around.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked, noticing her shirt. She quickly pulled her robes tightly around her.  
  
"He's found the entrance to the Chamber. The attacks are about to start." she informed him.  
  
"Did you... with Voldemort..."  
  
"Draco, don't you dare start playing crazy jealous ex-boyfriend again. No I didn't do anything, okay?" she wanted to tell him the truth, that she was almost raped. But her instinct knew better. Draco would do something drastic, and they couldn't afford to have anything else go wrong.  
As they stood there looking at each other, they heard a cry. Hermione watched as Myrtle came running past them and up the stairwell followed by Hermione's roommate Olive Hornby yelling out remarks about her classes. Fred and George came out of the Common Room laughing about something until they saw Hermione standing there with Draco, looking disheveled.  
  
"What'd you do to her?" Fred demanded.  
  
"Nothing, you git."  
  
"Stop it we have to go after Myrtle." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they rushed up the staircase after her. Fred and George followed, utterly confused.  
  
Olive walked past them, smirking to herself. Hermione looked around for Myrtle once they reached the third floor. She was no where in sight. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Would you kindly tell us what's going on?" asked George.  
  
She didn't have time to answer though, they heard a scream coming from the girl's bathroom. Hermione lunged forward but was grabbed by Fred and Draco. She faught against them hard, but they were too strong for her. She screamed out.  
  
"We have to go save her! It's the basilisk! Tom's opened the Chamber!" she yelled at them, frantically.  
  
"Stop! There's nothing we can do!" George told her.  
  
"If you go in there you'll be killed too!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried.  
  
"It was meant to happen!"  
  
"You're the one who said not to interfere with history. You can't save her." Fred reminded her. She broke down in tears and stopped struggling. Hermione retreated into Draco's arms.  
  
"Come on, we need to get back down to the Common Room." George tugged on her arm.  
  
"We're just going to leave her there? We have to go get help."  
  
"We're not the ones who are supposed to find her, Hermione." she nodded at Fred and walked back to the Slytherin Common Room with him and George, leaving Malfoy standing there slightly confused about the whole situation. He rushed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Fred and George the next morning at breakfast. The whole school was filled with familiar whispers of the attack. Hermione felt as if she was back in her second year. She was a wreck after not having slept most of the night. She wasn't hungry either and picked at her food. Tom walked past her with Damien and smiled. She smiled weakly back, trying to give the impression that she approved of what he'd done. Dippet gave a small speech about how sorry he was that Myrtle had died, and that they were doing whatever they could to prevent any more attacks. Hermione was tuning in and out and for the first time in her life, she didn't give a damn as to what the Headmaster was saying. A pang of guilt rested in her stomach. She'd wanted to save Myrtle. She couldn't see how saving her life would've impacted the future. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head with reason. The twins had been right. It was meant to happen and there was nothing they could've done to prevent it. She hoped that the prophecy would be told soon. She wanted to return home. She'd had enough of the past.  
  
She looked up and caught Draco's glance. He'd been nice to her since his arrival. It made her uncomfortable. She knew he was expecting them to get back together, but she wasn't going to let it happen. She couldn't. She'd grown so accustumed to his double personality that dealing with the more sincere Draco was beginning to be more irritating then putting up with his usual egotistical cunning side. Even throughout their relationship, that part of him kept her open to the fact of who he was. Now he was trying to get in her good graces again, and she didn't know how to deal with him. She hoped he'd been wrong about her dying after the prophecy was told, but another part of her was beginning to hope it was true. It was unlike her to think these sort of thoughts, but she was so tired mentally and physically. The past few years had been such an emotional strain on her. She promised herself, that if she returned, she'd appoligize to Harry for every time she'd thought him to be overreacting when he was dealing with stress. She was beginning to understand what he was going through more each day.  
  
When the bell rang, Hermione said goodbye to the twins and headed off to class. She sat alone. She didn't want to listen to Tom brag quietly about the success of opening the chamber. She knew it was only a matter of time before Hagrid would be convicted of setting the Basilisk free and he'd be praised as a great example to the school. She hated Tom Riddle. She hated him for what he'd tried to do to her and for the way he acted as if he was superior to everyone when the admistration wasn't around. She hated him for what he was going to become. Only Dumbledore seem to know there was more to him than his good grades and respective demeanor when it came to the professors. She decided that she would go to him that night after supper and talk to him. He would understand. She spent the rest of the day focusing on her school work. The O.W.L.s were only weeks away and no one questioned her removal from conversations and pranks during the day.  
  
That night after supper, Hermione made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He motioned for her to come in and have a seat. He was looming over essays that he'd been grading. He smiled at her.  
  
"I know why you have come."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do to prevent it?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. As you know everything has a chain reaction to itself. Everything that happens in life is entertwined. We go through experiences that we wish we had not, but we learn things from them and they mould us into who we are. If we were to convict Tom Riddle of something we have no proof of until forty years from now, then it'll change the future... your present... drastically. I'll give you an example. I know you wanted to save that poor girl from the bathroom yesterday, but if you had then Hagrid would not be gamekeeper in your present, there would've been no way to save Sirius Black, and had the girl not died then your friend Mr. Potter would have died during the Triwizard Tournament your fourth year, as it was the ghost of the girl that helped him discover a clue leading him to safety of the first task." he started to explain. Hermione had always known that Dumbledore was a powerful wizard, but it still boggled her mind as to how much he knew and why. She understood why Tom was so afraid of him. She would be too if she ever found herself on the opposing end of Dumbeldore.  
  
"Maybe so but if we stopped Tom now then Harry wouldn't have ever been in the tournament. His parents would still be alive. He wouldn't be going through all of the things he's going through now."  
  
"Yes, I can see why you think it would be in the future's best interest to dispose of Tom Riddle now, but he's had his purposes. It's nothing I can explain to you, as you will need to think about it and figure it out yourself, Miss Granger. It is not wise to know more than you're suppose to, especially of the future." he winked at her. Hermione was about to reply when there was commotion from outside the office.  
  
She followed Dumbledore out into the corridor. Dippet and Blackthorne were trying to restrain Hagrid, who was in tears. Tom just watched on with an expression of sorrow. She knew it was an act and her stomach lurched watching him play the part of concerned prefect, when the truth was he'd pinned the attack so that he could remain at Hogwarts during the summer. His narassicism disgusted her and she left the scene to head back to the Common Room. She also made a promise to go visit Hagrid immediatly upon her return.  
  
A/N: I've had people both here and on HPFF ask if I was going to keep Draco and Hermione together. Yes, this is a DM/HG story but this is a continuation of my previous story and I'm not going to just jump in with them being all over each other. They're going to be seeing other people for awhile before they end up back together. Don't worry though, they will be together again. :) 


	11. The Blood of Cassandra

Chapter 11- The Blood of Cassandra  
  
The end of May approached and all of the fifth years were beginning to feel it. Even Hermione was nervous and she knew everything that would be on the test. She found herself spending less time with Fred and George, and more time by herself in the library studying. She still hadn't given the prophecy and she was beginning to think maybe Malfoy had been wrong and they'd somehow missed it. The night before the O.W.L exams were to start, she was in the library brushing up on a few last minute notes. She looked at the clock and realized she'd studied through curfew. She didn't want to get into trouble, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep even if she tried and decided to use the time wisely. She rubbed her aching hand and sat her quill down to go through the three foot parchment of notes she'd just written. She hadn't hear anyone else come into the library and jumped with a start when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly wheeled around to see Draco standing there, Harry's invisibility cloak in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, catching her breath and trying to slow down her heart.  
  
"Same reason as you, I presume. Studying for the exams tomorrow?" he raised an eyebrow at her and sat down in a chair across from her. She nodded and went back to looking over her notes.  
  
"It's taken me months, but I've finally gotten you alone." he said with a slight aire of accomplishment.  
  
"Do want a special medal or something, Malfoy?" she remarked, irritably. Hadn't he taken the hint that she didn't want to speak with him? She'd been avoiding him on purpose and thought she'd made that clear.  
  
"Cute. Listen I wanted to let you know, I forgive you."  
  
"Forgive me? For what?" she sat the parchment down and stared at him. He studied her as if to make sure she was being serious.  
  
"For the way you dumped me." he replied, a bit harshly. She sighed and began putting her things in her bag. She wasn't going to stay there and listen to this.  
  
"We have to talk about it sometime, better to get it over with now then when school starts!" he yelled after her.  
  
Hermione stopped half way to the door and turned back around. He was right. There was still one more year of school to go through even after they returned to the present. They were Head Girl and Boy and would have to put up with each other for the school's sake. She couldn't avoid it forever. Now was probably the best time for them to talk, as they wouldn't have much of a chance to once school had started. She sat back down across from him and rested her hands on the table. He looked at her with what she took to be the longing desire he had for her. She'd seen the look in his eyes many times before. Everytime they got into a fight his eyes burned with this look. She sighed waiting to hear him out, but he didn't speak.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way we broke up, Draco. When I'd gone in to see you that night I wasn't planning on sleeping with you, I was planning on breaking it off. I..." she trailed off. It was time to talk to him about what had happened when she was held captive in Manchester. He went to speak but she raised her hand and closed her eyes.  
  
"Your father forced himself upon me, Draco. He also had McNair delete the pregnancy. We hadn't even been back from Manchester a month before that night. After we... you know... I just couldn't see myself with you. I was so disgusted by what your father had done... and you look so much like him, Draco. I couldn't deal with it. I still can't. It wasn't my place to tell you that you didn't understand love, but it was the only way I could convince myself that it was for the best. I mean what I said though, you're just beginning to understand about how your family was wrong with their beliefs and morality. I think your time here as shown that as well. You weren't sorted into Slytherin, that means you have hope for something better. You need to focus on that self discovery. I can't help you with that, I have my own things I need to deal with, Draco." she opened her eyes, afraid to look at him. He just sat there for a moment, quietly. His eyes met hers.  
  
"All right, Hermione. Thank you for the... explanation. Like I said, I forgive you. I had no idea that was what had happened to you, although it would've been nice to know that before hand so it could've been dealt with properly instead of us fighting all the time... listen, I'm trying to be as mature as I can about this. I still love you, okay. I'm not my father, I don't know how many times I have to say that before you lot start believing me. And why on earth would you think that you'd keep me back from self discovery? You're part of the reason I even helped your friends to begin with. You started this, then you just up and left."  
  
"I didn't start it, Draco. It was a mutual thing."  
  
"Whatever, okay so it was mutual. That's not the point. I'm different because of you. No, I still don't like your friends, but I love you. I've been trying to do the right thing."  
  
"To impress me?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. It wasn't to impress you. It was initially to get back at my father for all the lies he told me while growing up. After things started to happen between us though, part of my reason was to be close to you, to spend time with you. If you'd just give us another chance..." he put his hands on hers.  
  
"You just don't get it do you? Is it because you only care about yourself or is it because your male? Your father held me captive and would've killed me if he'd had the time. I know you're not like him, but physically you're almost a spitting image. Try and put yourself in someone elses shoes for a change. You need to accept that we're not going to get back together." she stood up again and left the library.  
  
Her face was hot and her eyes stung, but she refused to cry in the middle of the hallway. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to take him back right there on the spot, but something inside her refused her comfort. She wouldn't be able to be with him in the long run and she'd made the right decision for the both of them. She headed towards the Slytherin Common Room and walked quickly past Fred and George who were up looming over parchments again. She went up to her dormitory, but found that Olive was still up with her friends. They looked at her then started whispering and giggling. Hermione huffed and flew back up the steps. She ran out of the Common Room and headed towards the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Hey Her- Theresa! Come back here!" Fred called out, but she didn't stop.  
  
She threw herself into one of the stalls and slammed the door closed. This bathroom had become one of her favorite places to go when she just needed to be alone. It's where she'd first retreated her first year after Ron has made fun of her before rescuing her from the cave troll. It's where she'd gone ever since then to cry. It was her small sanctuary away from everyone. She sat on the toilet and kicked the stall door with her foot before bursting into tears. She'd been in the past for nearly five months and she still had a whole year to go through. She wanted to be out of Hogwarts. She wanted to get away from everyone and given a chance to heal. She wasn't ready to face the fact that Harry had to face Voldemort that year, the person she'd grown a deeper seed of hatred for. She wanted it to be over. She hated not having Ron there with her. He was the one she'd been able to talk to whenever she couldn't talk to Harry. She needed her friends more than anything right now, she couldn't deal with this whole situation with Malfoy and Harry alone. She heard a knock on the bathroom stall, and stopped crying.  
  
"Go away, this stall is occupied." she commented.  
  
"Hermione, it's Fred. Come out."  
  
"Just go away okay? I don't care what you have planned against Blackthorne, I'm sure the other students will love you for it and I'm just not in the mood right now." she remarked. She was trying to sound like she was okay, but it wasn't working. Tears streamed down her face and a small sob escaped her throat.  
  
"Come on, you really think I'd follow you into the girls lavatory just to tell you that we're going to put frog spawn in our Healing drought so that it explodes on her when she uncorks it?" he replied, obviously trying to amuse her.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you."  
  
"No, I came to make sure you were all right. You seemed a mess when you left. Now what good is it going to do to be alone? You're not going to make yourself feel any better and your certainly not going to be cracking any jokes to lift your spirit. I'd come in there with you, but it might be a bit cramped. I will though, if you force me to." she smiled weakily at his words and unlocked the stall door.  
  
"Now that's better. What's wrong?"  
  
"I..." she paused and looked at Fred. Here she was finding herself in his company again in her weakest moment.  
  
"You worried about tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
She hadn't even thought of that. If she hadn't missed the Prophecy yet, then she'd hear it in the next two weeks. This was the reason they were there. They could go home. She was also supposed to die in three days, but she let that slip from her mind.  
  
"No, it's just Malfoy."  
  
"What's the git done now?"  
  
"He wants to get back together... but I just can't... it's too much to deal with. I can't do this anymore Fred. I've been dealing with this since first year, with Harry and Ron. It seems futile." she told him.  
  
He looked a bit confused. She didn't blame him. She wasn't making sense to herself either. There were just too many thoughts running through her head and she couldn't fit them together to make sense of anything. He held out his hand to help her up. She took it and put her arms around him. She needed to be held. Held by anyone. She needed someone there for her. Someone who wasn't Malfoy and who wasn't concerned about Harry above all other matters. He embraced her and held her close. He moved his hand up to her face and brushed away her tears. Hermione let out a sigh and released her grip on him. He brought his lips close to hers. She inched forward till they touched. His lips were soft but they sent a shock through her. She pushed her lips harder on his, tasting him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His arms wrapped around her again and she grabbed onto him roughly. Her back hit the wall of the stall as their movement pushed them into the small cramped space. Hermione closed the stall door and locked it while he kissed down her neck. She wrapped her legs around him, bracing her feet up against the other wall. She felt his hand pulling at her knickers while he kissed her passionatly. Reason reached her brain quickly. She wasn't going to do this again. She slid down him and kissed him.  
  
"Not tonight." she said softly. He kissed her cheek and nodded. She kissed him again. She flattened out her skirt and opened the stall door.  
  
She walked back to the Common Room, with Fred not far behind her. The thoughts which had brought tears were no longer there, instead her mind and heart were racing with thoughts of what had just happened. Why did they keep ending up in comprimising positions. Not counting the night they'd arrived to due intoxication, she'd ended up in his arms twice causing the same reaction from inside her. She felt safe with him. By the time she reached her dormitory, the others were already in bed. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep worried about what the next day would bring.  
  
Hermione didn't eat anything the next morning. She didn't even go into the Great Hall. She was trying to avoid Fred. She waited until it was time to line up for the O.W.Ls before coming up from her room. She walked into the corridor that was filled with the chatter of nervous fifth years. She sped through her Theory of Charms exam, but made sure she got all the information correct and hadn't added things that hadn't been discovered yet. She rushed out of the Great Hall and walked through the corridors until it was time for her Practical Exam, hoping above all hopes to be in the right place at the right time to hear the prophecy. She just wanted to go home. She accidentally caught Damien making out with a sixth year Slytherin, and blushed furiously as she passed by him, heading back to the Great Hall for their next exam. She sat and waited in the alphabetical line, waiting for her name to be called. She knew she'd be soon, as Draco had just left the Hall. He glanced at her, but she looked away. She went in and took the exam when it was her turn and walked out to see Fred and George waiting for her.  
  
"Why aren't you two in class?" she asked, wearily.  
  
"We didn't see the point in it today." George smiled.  
  
"We dont see the point in it at all, to be honest." Fred added, not making eye contact with her.  
  
She blushed and deverted her eyes over to Tom who was huddled with Damien looking over what looked like the Daily Prophet. It was at that moment she began to feel a bit dizzy. She related it to the fact that she hadn't eaten all day. She looked up at the clock, dinner would be in a couple hours, she could wait until then. No she couldn't. She tried paying attention to what the twins were saying, but she couldn't hear them. Her face felt hot and she stumbled. She was going to faint. Hermione felt her eyes close and suddenly she couldn't move. She felt as if someone had put a binding charm on her. She tried to move her feet but they felt like lead. Her head was swimming and things started spinning faster. When she opened her eyes, she found herself not in the corridor outside the Great Hall but in a different sort of castle. The twins and students were no longer there, but dozens of rows of Death Eaters. Some sort of ceremony was going on, and she felt herself pulled forward to the front of the crowd. On a dark stone slab lay Harry. He was dead and covered in blood, above him stood Draco Malfoy holding the blade that had killed her best friend. She saw the dark figure of Voldemort standing behind them, smiling wickedly.  
  
"My dear friend Damien, if only you could see your grandson." Voldemort hissed with excitement.  
  
Hermione felt herself scream, everything was starting to rush back to her. She felt sick and couldn't walk. Her feet became mobile again and she fell over.  
  
"Theresa!" Olive called out.  
  
"She's having a vision!" Fred yelled as he caught her in his arms.  
  
"Someone get a quill and write down what she says!" George demanded with panic in his voice.  
  
"What's with her? I've never hear of a seer going into fits." another student commented as they began to crowd around her. She was feeling claustrophobic. She couldn't breathe. She saw Damien and Tom making their way over to her.  
  
"She's a decendent of the Great Cassandra." she heard Draco inform from behind her.  
  
She didn't care about him though. She had the urge to tell Damien something but she didn't know what she wanted to tell him. Her thoughts weren't her own. She bit into Fred's arm to break loose and grabbed Damien.  
  
"The one you need will be in his blood. Born in thirty eight years time, by his blood. To achieve that which you desire, will be the strength within his heir." she said in a voice which wasn't her own. The room began to spin again and she felt light headed. She collapsed into Draco's arms and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but nothing came out as she felt herself slip into darkness.  
  
When Hermione awoke she was in the infirmary. It was night. A younger Madame Pomfrey was by her bedside filling up a glass with an unusual liquid. She handed Hermione a piece of chocolate and ordered her to drink the potion. She did as she was instructed, and not long after began feeling tired. She closed her eyes and lay in bed waiting for sleep to take her over. She heard voices in the hallway. She recognized one of them to be that of Tom Riddle. She opened her eyed immediately and searched the room for sight of him. She didn't see anyone and watched as Madame Pomfrey began turning off all the lights. She slipped out the doors, leaving Hermione there alone. As soon as she'd left, Tom began to appear. He'd been using an invisibility charm. Hermione pretended to be drifting off to sleep to avoid having to make conversation with him. He moved over next to her and stood above her.  
  
"I know you're from the future. I know your name isn't Theresa. It's Hermione. I don't know why you're here, but I can't let you go back." He hissed in a whisper. She opened her eyes to see that his wand was raised above him.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
She gasped as Tom was knocked down, causing him to be unable to finish the killing curse. Draco pulled the invisibility cloak off himself, Fred, and George keeping his wand at Tom's throat. Fred went over to her and pulled out the Time Turner.  
  
"We have to get you out of here." He whispered as he threw it around their necks.  
  
The potion she'd been given was beginning to really kick in and she fell into his arms. She couldn't stand up so he took her in his arms and worked to turn the Time Turner. The last thing Hermione heard was Draco performing a memory charm before she felt herself being transported, in Fred's arms, forward to the future and the Hogwarts where she belonged. When they reached the present she could hardly keep herself conscious. She felt other arms take a hold of her and Ginny cry out her name. She couldn't control her emotions and began to cry uncontrollably as she was taken back to the hospital wing, where this time she would be safe.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. My floppy disk ate my story and I had to rewrite this chapter. It keeps saying the disk needs to be formatted. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. If you read please review :) 


	12. A Secret in the Forbidden Forest

Harry sat quietly by the window in the Common Room, contemplating everything that had been going on over the past few weeks. He looked over at Ron who was still avoiding him. Since he'd returned from the Ministry of Magic without Malfoy, it seemed Ron had been holding a grudge against him. Without Hermione there, he was alone. He'd passed his Apparation License Exam, but had no use for it while spending the summer in Hogwarts where he couldn't apparate. The research on Xavier Gilliam was going no where while Ron was pretending he didn't exist, and Harry found himself spending most afternoons waiting for Hermione's return. He'd wander the hallways until he ended up running into someone from the Order and everyday he'd ask them if they were back yet.  
  
"No I'm sorry hon. Try not to think on it. You're not going to do yourself any good worrying about it day after day." Tonks told him.  
  
So he went back to the Common Room and sat by the window, watching the English summer rain poor down onto the Hogwarts ground. He hadn't seen Dumbledore around the school in two weeks and wondered if he was mad at him for helping Malfoy into the past. On their last encounter the night he'd come back, Dumbledore hadn't said anything about it and called on him only to ask how the research had been going. In fact, no one but Ron had spoken of the incident and Harry was fairly sure no one really cared if Malfoy was there or not. He wasn't really concerned about him either, but continued to think on it everyday hoping that him being in the past with her, would help Hermione not distract her from her mission at hand. It was as Harry was thinking about this again, that Ginny came running into the Common Room.  
  
"She's back." Ginny announced and ran back out of the room.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other, and then both jumped up and ran after Ginny. They followed her to the Hospital Wing. Around one of the beds Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Ginny, Fleur, and one of the twins huddled together blocking Harry and Ron's view. They pushed in next to Ginny, only to be given a stern look from Madame Pomfrey. Hermione lay unconscious on the bed.  
  
"Fred dear, step back and give Poppy some room." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.  
  
"She needs her rest, it'd be better if you all went back to your usual routine. You can visit her tomorrow." Madame Pomfrey told the crowd. Mrs. Weasley ushered them all out and told them to go back to Gryffindor Tower until supper was ready.  
  
"What happened? Where is George and Malfoy?" Ginny asked Fred, as soon as they were out of Mrs. Weasley's earshot.  
  
"I don't know where they are, they were supposed to follow us."  
  
"What happened while you were there, did you hear the prophecy?" asked Ron as they climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione was the one to tell it. Tom tried to kill her as Malfoy had suspected he would, so we went after her. I brought her here and they were to come right after, I'm a bit worried that something's happened. They should be back by now. Have any of you seen Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, sorry. He hasn't been here for a few weeks." Ginny told him.  
  
"So what was the prophecy?" Ron was relentless.  
  
"Apparently Ferret Boy is Voldemort's key to defeating you and Dumbledore." Fred explained, directing it towards Harry.  
  
"Well that would explain why he's still alive and why the Death Eaters are after him."  
  
"This is good then, because he's on our side." commented Ron.  
  
"Are you so sure he's going to remain on our side though?"  
  
"Did Hermione hook back up with him?"  
  
"What was it like being in the past?"  
  
"Did you see Tom Riddle?"  
  
"I sure hope so, no, interesting, yes. No more questions, I just want to get some sleep." replied Fred, then he departed from the group and went up to his room.  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny all sat down near the fire in the Common Room. Anything Ron had against Harry seemed to have been dropped. Their friendship was reinstated by the mutual worry over Hermione, and concern as to what might have happened to George. The three Gryffindors sat there staring at the fire. Harry was unsure whether or not to break the silence. None of them spoke until Fleur came up and told them that supper was ready. Ron went up to the dormitories and retrieved Fred. They were on their way to the Room of Requirement, when George and Malfoy apparated right in from of them. Fleur and Ginny yelped as they were caught of guard. Fred ran over to his brother, who'd fallen to the floor.  
  
"Go get Madame Pomfrey NOW!" Fred yelled. Ginny and Harry took off in a run towards the Infirmary.  
  
"George and Draco are back!" they exclaimed in unison as they slammed open the large doors.  
  
They lead her out into the hallway where George lay. Malfoy seemed to be okay, although he was nursing his side. Ron helped Fred escort George to the Infirmary and place him on a bed. Everyone turned to Malfoy for answers. He sat down on the bed next to George's as Madam Pomfrey began to look him over. It seemed as if his injuries from March had reopened, but were not as bad as they had been originally.  
  
"We went to save Granger. According to the history books, Theresa Ellis died three nights after she went into hysterics at the O.W.L. exams. That was supposed to be the night we went to rescue her. Tom Riddle was about to use the killing curse against her so we attacked him and... and my grandfather. We held off the two while Fred got Granger to safety. After they disappeared, Tom caught George off guard and struck him with the Cruciatus curse. I was able to stun them both and conjure up a memory spell, but when I'd stunned my grandfather my scar came open for some reason. I was just barely able to get us back here before we were discovered." Malfoy replied, and winced as Madam Pomfrey put some sort of ointment on his wound.  
  
"I'll send an owl to Dumbledore immediately, requesting his return to the school. I'm sure he'll have plenty of questions for the lot of you when he gets back. Until then though, you need your rest, so lay down. The rest of you are free to go." Madame Pomfrey told them.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay? I mean he's my twin after all." Fred asked, looking for sympathy.  
  
"You can stay, I should look you over anyway and make sure there weren't any sort of repercussions. Honestly, what was Albus thinking sending you all to the past? You're far too young for that sort of thing."  
  
"I'll bring you in something to eat, dear." Mrs. Weasley said softly, putting her hand on Fred's shoulder. He nodded and sat down in a chair next to George's bedside.  
  
Harry followed the rest to the Room of Requirement for supper, but found he could hardly eat. No one spoke and finally Harry excused himself from the table.  
  
"Harry, dear... could you take this plate to Fred? Try and get him to eat some, will you?" asked Mrs. Weasley, as he reached the door.  
  
When he got into the Infirmary, George was awake and joking with Fred about something. He went over and handed the plate to Fred, who nodded and sat it on the table next to George's bed. Harry pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"All right, George?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. How's Hermione?"  
  
"She'll be okay, I think." replied Harry. He looked over at Malfoy's bed, noticing him staring at Hermione. He'd been bandaged up, but sat up awake.  
  
"The ministry came looking for you." he informed. Malfoy turned to him.  
  
"Is that so? What'd they want?"  
  
"To arrest you. Dumbledore tried explaining things. That seemed to satisfy them enough. Suppose they'll be back though." he answered. Malfoy nodded, then went back to staring at Hermione. Harry turned back towards the twins and noticed Fred glaring at Malfoy. He was about to question him, when they heard a gasp from Hermione's bed. He and Fred jumped up and went to her side.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Harry? What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"You're at Hogwarts. Present time, you're okay." Fred replied before Harry could. He'd been nearly pushed aside as Fred sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What happened with Tom? Is Draco and George okay?"  
  
"Yeah, they'll be fine. Everyone's safe. Don't worry about it. You need to get some rest." he told her, calmly. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Fred. I wouldn't be here if you three hadn't gotten there in time."  
  
Harry watched the two of them as they sat there looking at each other. He was beginning to have his suspicions. This wasn't going to turn out well if his theory proved correct. Ron would flip. He looked over at Malfoy who was scowling at them. Hermione hugged Fred then pushed him lightly over and smiled at Harry.  
  
"I've missed you, Harry. How've things been here?"  
  
"Well we've been given the job to research this guy Xavier Gillium. All we've found out is that he was in Azkaban, was part of the Goblin Wars, and had a daughter."  
  
"That's all you've found out in a month? Seriously, you guys would be lost without me."  
"You've said that many times before, and I know Hermione. We worship the ground you walk on when it comes to studies. So when you're well will you help us? No one can find information like you." he replied with a sheepish smile. She sighed and smiled back.  
"Yeah, of course I'll help. Now come on, worship me some more."  
"Hermione."  
"I'm kidding with you, Harry."  
  
Hermione was allowed to leave the Infirmary three days later. One day after George and Malfoy were released. Dumbledore had returned to the school and went to the hospital wing to listen to their story. The rest of the group hadn't been allowed to visit, save for about an hour each day. Fred was getting ancy, and everyone else staying in Gryffindor tour was feeling it. It wasn't normal to see one twin without the other. In fact, Ginny had never seen them apart. Fred spent as much time as possible in the hospital wing, until Madame Pomfrey finally told him he needed to leave so that George and Hermione could rest. No one was relieved more than Harry though, the day Hermione stepped back into the Common Room. Crookshanks went to her immediately and began rubbing up against her legs. She picked him up and cooed to him, having not seen him in six months in her mind. Ron jumped up and hugged her tight.  
  
"I'm so glad to have you back."  
  
"Oh so Harry's told you that I'm going to help with the research, huh?" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he might have mentioned something about it, but that's not why I missed you."  
  
"I know, Ron." she gave him a look of sympathy and a smile, then walked past him and over to Harry.  
  
"So to the library then?" she asked. He looked up from the game of wizard chess he was playing with George.  
  
"Now? You just got out, don't you want to rest a bit before getting into it?" George responded before Harry could, concentrating on the pieces in front of him.  
  
"I've been resting for six days... well three days technically. But no, I'd rather be doing something to keep my mind occupied at the moment. I really don't wish to sit and think about everything. So then, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, you can go Harry... checkmate." George looked up at his opponent with a grin on his face.  
  
"Actually, Hermione can I talk to you?" Fred asked and stood up from where he was sitting on the sofa near the fireplace.  
  
"Er... yeah sure."  
  
"But Hermione..." Ron began to protest.  
  
"I'll be back. It's still early and we don't have a curfew. We'll have plenty of time to research." Hermione told him. Ron pouted and sat back down. He'd barely gotten a chance to see Hermione at all since she'd been back and he too really wanted to speak with her. He watched as she left with Fred out the Common Room Portrait Hole.  
  
"Since when has she become best mates with my brothers instead of me?" he asked.  
  
Harry went to one of the windows and looked outside. Fred had lead Hermione out into the courtyard and they were laughing about something. A twinge of jealousy hit him. Something was going on between the two of them. He wasn't completely surprised at this. After all she'd just spent six months in the past with the only familiar people to her were the twins and Malfoy. He half expected that Hermione would end up back with him, but maybe she was smarter than that. Although he couldn't come up with a reason as to why dating one of the Weasley twins would be a more suitable option considering everyone and Neville's grandmother knew how much Ron fancied Hermione. He was going to have to talk with her when he could get her alone, but he had a feeling with her just returning that was going to be a hard task. Ron came over next to Harry and looked out the window.  
  
"What's with her and Fred? I mean honestly, he just tolerates her. She's been getting the two of them in trouble since her first year here, they've always had it out for her."  
  
"People change I suppose. I wouldn't worry to much about it, Ron." Harry replied, hoping that Ron wouldn't jump to the conclusions he had.  
  
"Don't worry Ronnikens, she still considers you the closest thing to a brother she'll ever have. No one can replace you." George piped in as he began cleaning up the chess set. Ron glared at him.  
  
"So where are we going?" Hermione asked Fred once he lead her out into the courtyard.  
  
"You'll see. It's a surprise."  
  
"Oh no. If this is anything like you and George's last surprise with the exploding fireworks card for my birthday last year, I'm going to be forced to kill you." she groaned.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. George has nothing to do with this. I planned this one all on my own while you two were in the infirmary." he smiled.  
  
"You mean you two do things individually?" she giggled.  
  
"We're identical twins, not Siamese twins Hermione. George and I don't do EVERYTHING together, just most things." he replied.  
  
He lead her down to the Quidditch field and past the locker rooms to the shed wear the school brooms were kept. He unlocked the door with his wand and opened it. It was musky and hot from the summer afternoon. He pulled out two brooms and handed one to her.  
  
"We're not flying." she told him, with a frown.  
  
"Yeah we are."  
  
"I don't fly."  
  
"You do now."  
  
"No, I don't Fred."  
  
"You're telling me you don't know how?" he smirked  
  
"I know how! It's just I prefer for my feet to stay on the ground as much as possible." he had bruised her ego.  
  
"It's not that bad Hermione. It's not like I'm asking you to play Quidditch. There's no other way for us to get where I'm taking you. You can't apparate yet, you still need to take your exam, so flying is our only option." he explained as they left the shed and he relocked the door.  
  
"No, Fred. I'm not flying." she restated as he mounted his broom.  
  
"Fine then, hop on. I'll fly and you sit."  
  
"Is there any way of talking you out of this?"  
  
"Not a chance." he beamed.  
  
Hermione grudgingly took his hand and climbed onto the broom in front of him. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer so he could get a better grip on the stick. She closed her eyes as they moved upward. The sun was beginning to go down and the breeze was getting slightly cooler. He told her to open her eyes, which she did timidly. The sight was beautiful. They'd left Hogwarts behind and were over the lake. The sky was filled with a pink and orange color as it peered beneath the clouds, leaving the lake surface gleaming with ribbons of warm colors. They began to fly over the Forbidden Forest and they landed into a clearing of the forest that Hermione had been unaware of until then.  
  
"It's beautiful." she gasped as she hopped off the broom. Fred smiled at her.  
  
It really was rather breathtaking. It seemed as if this was where the lake had trickled off, leaving a small pond. Reeds and grass covered the edges and the trees loomed so high that the area appeared darker than it was. Vines had grown over the side of the mountain area, covering the grey rocks with a bright green, which echoed off the water. The vines had wrapped themselves around dead tree trunks and moss was growing over the decaying wood. She could hear the sounds of cicadas and bullfrogs settling in for the evening. It was serene and peaceful, and for the first time Hermione wasn't afraid of being in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"How'd you find this place?"  
  
"George and I came across it while looking for ingredients one day during our fifth year. Seems to be the only place untouched by the creatures that live here. We used to come here to get away from Filch sometimes when we knew he had a price on our heads. Care for a swim?"  
  
"Swim? Now? It'll be dark soon... I don't know people are going to start wondering where we are. Maybe we should head back." she replied and walked back over to the broom, but she didn't have time to mount it before she was pushed into the pond.  
  
"Fred!" she screamed. The sound of birds flying off could be heard and the sound of Fred bowled over in laughter.  
  
Hermione wadded out of the water, drenched and sopping wet from head to toe. She hit him playfully and he tackled her back into the water. She pulled him in with her and emerged, gasping for air. The water was so cold. He splashed her and took off in a swim away from her. She swam after him yelling profanities but laughing all the same. She finally got a hold on him and dunked him under the water, determined to hold him under until he drowned, but he refused to be taken down alone and pulled her under. When they reemerged, she spit water at him.  
  
"That wasn't funny." she scolded and headed for the bank of the pond.  
  
Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. She stopped struggling and moving herself closer to him. He pushed her wet matted hair back off her face. She closed her eyes and felt his lips against hers. The water felt even colder as he felt so warm against her body. She kissed him back avidly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I... I know you've been going through a lot lately, and I know we haven't always seen eye to eye... but I figured if you gave Malfoy a chance... just maybe you know... maybe you and I could get together? I'll be here for you and I'll even stop pulling pranks on you and Harry, Weasley honor." he remarked, nervously. Her stomach turned. He sounded like Ron, the way he was stumbling with his words, but she smiled.  
  
"Are you asking me out, Fred Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah. I believe so."  
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
"Ron had his chance and he never got the guts. He's my brother and I love him, but if he can't get up enough courage to even ask you out to Hogsmeade or something, then it's his own loss. You can't sit around forever waiting for him and he should know that by now. I fancy you Hermione, so please?"  
  
"All right." she stated. He looked as if he was about to continue proving his case but stopped.  
  
"All right?"  
  
"Yes, All right. It's about time I moved on. It may have only been a month in the present since Viktor's death, but we've experienced a six-month interval. And I am keen on you. I'm willing to give it a chance." she kissed him softly as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.  
  
"We need to get back." she stated and looked up at the sky through the trees. It was dark. He nodded and helped her out of the water.  
  
"Bloody hell! What happened to you?" Ron asked, as Hermione and Fred walked back into the Common Room. Harry looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"Er...I fell in the lake. I lost my balance and fell in. I tried grabbing Fred for support and he got pulled in too." Hermione replied quickly.  
  
She glanced at Harry, who looked back down. He knew. Somehow he knew. She excused herself and ran back upstairs to get a change of clothes. Ginny was on her bed writing in her diary. She looked up at Hermione and gasped.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Hermione told her the same story she'd told the boys.  
  
"So what really happened?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"I told you, I fell in."  
  
"Are you dating my brother?" Ginny asked, blantly. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Which brother?" Hermione played stupid as she pulled out a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"Fred... which one is he again?" she said absent mindedly while fishing through her things for a towel.  
  
"Hermione! What about Ron?"  
  
"You won't tell him will you? Please, I don't want him or Malfoy finding out." Hermione turned back around and gave a pleading look to her friend.  
  
"What does Malfoy have to do with this?"  
  
"I just don't want him giving Fred a hard time, which he's bound to do under jealously. It's just best if Malfoy doesn't know, okay?"  
  
"I won't tell Ron. I wouldn't want to be the one to break his heart. You're going to have to tell him yourself, or have Fred talk to him." Ginny sat up.  
  
"I will, when the time is right. School starts in a week, I'll talk to him before then." Hermione replied. She headed for the door.  
  
"Hermione, you're one of my best friends, but please don't hurt them both. They're my brothers."  
  
"I know, Ginny. I really like Fred. It's just not like that with Ron and I, we're too close."  
  
"And you're done with Malfoy then right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm done with Draco." Hermione confirmed and headed back down to the stairs into the common room. She couldn't tell Ginny that she wasn't completely over Malfoy. It would make it look like Fred was only rebound. Was he? She wasn't quite sure herself, but tried to convince herself that she was in this new relationship because she wanted to be, not because she needed to be for security and company. She glanced over at Harry one more time before leaving. She would have to talk to him as soon as she could.

* * *

A/N: I'm a bad author! I have been so slow with this chapter! I'm sorry and I thank all of you who've waited patiently :) I got writers block, then I got challenged to some one shot fictions, so I've been working on those. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise. As always, if you read then please review. 


	13. The Elixir

Hermione opened her eyes and stretched underneath her covers. Crookshanks jumped on top of the bed and meowed at her. She smiled and rubbed his chin. It felt so good to be back. That was the first night of real rest she'd gotten in a long time. She was back in her own bed, at her Hogwarts, where her friends were only a staircase away. She'd been able to sleep peacefully, knowing that Tom Riddle wouldn't be sneaking into her dormitory. Never had there been a moment where she'd felt such joy at being a Gryffindor. She'd gotten tired of the dreariness of the Slytherin halls and they'd had a strange effect on her mood. She pulled her maroon blanket up over her and snuggled deeper into her warm bed. She didn't know what time it was and she didn't care. Hermione was free to be herself again, and that's what she was going to do. She was drifting back off into sleep when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." she yawned.  
  
"Good morning. Sleep well?" Fred asked and sat down on the bed next to her, handing her a tray of food.  
  
"Yeah. Say how did you get in here? Boys can't get into the girl's dormitory."  
  
"You forget that I know every secret passage this school has. There are ways." he winked.  
  
"So what's with the breakfast in bed?"  
  
"Mum told Ginny to bring you up something, but I asked Ginny if I could do it. That girl is acting very peculiar. She kept giggling."  
  
"She knows. I think Harry does too, I'm going to have to talk to him and ask that he not tell Ron. One of us is going to have to break it to him eventually though, you know that right?"  
  
"I'll have George do it."  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"All right, I won't have George do it. You should do it. He won't hex you."  
  
"No you're not getting out of this one. He's your brother, talk to him. If I tell him, he's just going to be even more angry with you."  
  
"I can deal with that, so you tell him."  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"All right! I'll tell him. Now that it's settled, eat." he smiled. She sat down the piece of toast she was about to take a bite out of and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What'd you do to it?" she asked  
  
"Hermione, I'm hurt. What gives you the slightest idea that I would give you anything unusual?"  
  
"Because you're Fred Weasley, you have a reputation."  
  
"Ah yes, but now you're not just Hermione Granger the snitch, you're Hermione Granger my girlfriend." he kissed her cheek.  
  
"What'd you do to it?" she repeated.  
  
"All right, it's just a simple little concoction George and I came up with." he admitted.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"Well have you ever heard of 'Spanish Fly'?"  
  
"Isn't that the stuff that's supposed to turn you on and make you really horny till it wears off?"  
  
"Right. Well we've made our own formula similar to that, but without such drastic effects. It's more of a simple love potion really." he explained.  
  
"Why are you trying it out on me?"  
  
"Because it's a couples thing. I take it too." he proceeded to eat one of the pieces of toast he'd brought up for her.  
  
"So you were going to guinea pig me without even telling me?"  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, Hermione. Please?"  
  
"If I grow a tail or anything, you'll pay for this." she gave in and ate the toast.  
  
"I'll think you're beautiful even if you do." he smiled. She hit him and he kissed her. The door opened and Ginny came in.  
  
"Mum wants to see you." she told Fred.  
  
He nodded and stood up. He kissed Hermione's cheek then departed. She got up and got dressed for the day and finished her breakfast. Ginny just sat there on her own bed quietly, writing again. Once Hermione had dressed and finished eating, they met Ron and Harry in the Common Room.  
  
"You're certainly cheerful this morning." Ron commented.  
  
"Just had a good night's sleep, and now I'm ready to study."  
  
"I'll never understand you and you're excitement for learning Hermione." he muttered as they headed towards the library.  
  
"Hey I need to speak with Harry. We'll be along in a moment okay?" She stopped once they reached the doors. She grabbed Harry's arm. She let go immediately after feeling a slight shock go through her. She brushed it off as she watched Ron and Ginny proceed without them into the library.  
  
"Is this about you and Fred?" Harry asked once the doors closed again.  
  
"I had a feeling you knew something. You won't say a word to Ron then, yeah?"  
  
"No, I'll leave that to you. I have to ask-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Because... he's not Malfoy... he's not Viktor. I feel safe with him and I fancy him, Harry. Please don't question it, please just say you'll stand by my decision?"  
  
"It's your life Hermione. Just when you tell Ron tell him in a way that will hurt him less."  
  
"I will. Let's go before they think we're snogging in the hallway." she smiled. He gave a weak smile back and followed her.  
  
Malfoy joined them about an hour later and as a group they began going through every book they could locate concerning Azkaban and The Goblin Wars. Hermione began looking for any information she could find about his daughter, Delsie, in case it brought up anything concerning her father. Hermione wasn't getting very far though, and it was beginning to frustrate her. She couldn't concentrate. She was dealing with a burning desire within her, and wanted some release. Fred hadn't said what the potion was supposed to do, and it was beginning to get on her nerves. She looked up from the book, biting her lip, and caught Malfoy's eyes. He was sitting straight across from her. She quickly looked away.  
  
"Weren't Fred and George supposed to help us?" she asked.  
  
"Oh mum wanted them to run a few errands for her in Hogsmeade. They should be back within a couple of hours." Ginny replied.  
  
A couple of hours? She needed them to be back right now. At least it brought a little comfort to her knowing that Fred had taken it too. Which meant he was probably experiencing the same thing, only he was out in public. Good. It's what he deserves, she decided. She shifted nervously in her chair and looked up again. Malfoy was still staring at her. He knew something was going on with her. He always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to these sort of things. She jumped slightly at the sound of a book dropping, but refused to look up again. She felt a hand on her leg and she quickly jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Sorry, I dropped my book." Malfoy smirked at her, coming up from under the table. She glared at him, but it came out more as a look saying "please don't do this to me."  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom!" she announced, and quickly headed for the door.  
  
"What's with her?" she heard Ron ask Harry.  
  
She rushed down the hallway and to the girl's lavatory. She hoped that the Weasley family had many fond memories of Fred, because as soon as she was done with him, they'd be making funeral arrangements. Hermione splashed cold water on her face and took a deep breath. She heard the door open and she quickly turned around, bracing herself against the sink. It was Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Having some trouble there, Hermione? A little bit of tension?" he snickered and moved closer to her.  
  
"You shouldn't be in here." she commented and turned off the water.  
  
She moved past him to dry her hands. He leaned in close to her. His scent made her insides scream. She wanted him right there on the bathroom floor. His lips were mere inches away from her own. She wanted to remember what they felt like, what they tasted like. Why wouldn't he kiss her already? She couldn't make the first move. She couldn't give him exactly what he wanted, even if she wanted it too at that moment. Her heart was beating fast and they were so close to each other. He leaned in a little bit closer when Hermione heard the door open. Malfoy moved away from her and they both looked over at the intruder. It was Ginny.  
  
"Hi." she said awkwardly.  
  
"Hi." both she and Malfoy replied. They looked at each other, and then looked back at Ginny.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know we found some information... and Fred's back Hermione, you said you wanted to talk to him... about that thing..."  
  
"Oh that! Thank you, Ginny."  
  
"What thing?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Er... just this thing. A Gryffindor thing. We're planning er.." Hermione looked to Ginny.  
  
"A surprise party." Ginny interjected.  
  
"Yes, a surprise party, you see it was Neville's birthday over the summer and with school starting next week, we thought we'd throw him a party, you know to show how much we care. Fred had some ideas from their joke shop. And I'm going to go talk to him... right now... about that. So um, could you tell Ron and Harry where I've gone? Thanks." she hit herself mentally for making up such a ridiculous lie, but he at least looked like he bought it.  
  
He didn't ask any questions and muttered something about girls as he left the bathroom. She went in the opposite direction and headed up to Gryffindor tower. When she got there only one twin was in the Common Room. She looked him over closely.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"George."  
  
"George. Where's Fred?"  
  
"Upstairs in our room, I think. About time you started figuring out who's who isn't it?"  
  
"Normally I can tell, I just... forget it. Thanks." she didn't have time to stand there and argue. She also didn't want to tell George she'd taken the bait to try their new invention. He'd find out soon enough. She ran up the steps two at a time and knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"What?" she heard a voice.  
  
"Fred it's me, let me in." she pleaded.  
  
The door opened and she ran into the room. She saw that he'd been packing, but that was the furthest thing from her mind at that moment. She tackled him onto the bed and kissed him passionately. He put his arms around her and gladly returned the kiss.  
  
"You're a prat you know that." she replied, still kissing all over him.  
  
"So it works then?"  
  
"You tell me." she pushed Fred down onto the mattress and pulled off his shirt.  
  
She kissed him roughly and straddled him. Desire ached through her body. The tension was high and making her physically uncomfortable. She had never been like this. Not even with Malfoy. She wanted it bad, and no one better damn well interrupt them. He sat up some and started unbuttoning her blouse. She slowly ground her hips into his as he kissed down her neck. She ran her hands down his back; her nails dug just enough to redden his skin. He kissed her and bit her lip slightly, but not hard enough to draw blood. Hermione threw her shirt on the floor and reached behind to unzip her skirt. She leaned back and he pulled the skirt and her knickers down. She attentively pulled her legs out and layed on his bed, out in front of him. Fred looked at her body eagerly, then placed himself on top of her. She worked on unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down as he kissed down her neck again and trailed his tongue down her chest and stomach. She didn't remember much of the night when she'd slept with him and George. She'd been too intoxicated. So the most experience her mind was able to recall was that of when she was with Malfoy. She'd never slept with Viktor. It felt awkward to her, having someone else kiss all over her and see her nude. He nipped at her neck as she wrapped her legs around him.  
  
Hermione gave in to passion as the act of mating started. Her mind wasn't focused on Fred Weasley though. She was remembering the way Draco touched her, the way he felt when he was on top of her. She couldn't help it. She knew what would've happened in the bathroom if Ginny hadn't interrupted, and it just sent her on an even hotter hiatus. She met every stroke and every movement as if her life depended on it. When she reached her peak she bit into her lip to keep from screaming out the wrong name. Once the passion and carnal urges subsided, she began to come back down to earth. She kissed Fred softly and held him close. He smiled at her and brushed her lips slightly with his own. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other with fear and jumped out of the bed. Hermione had just thrown on her skirt and was buttoning her blouse when the door opened. Ron looked at Fred who was fumbling with his pants and then at Hermione who was straightening out her shirt.  
  
"So too much of the fluxweed then?" Fred asked, looking back at Hermione.  
  
"Um, yeah you might want to cut the amount down in half..." she replied. She felt her face go flush. They both looked at Ron, who looked as if he was trying to come up with something to say, but wasn't finding words.  
  
"H-h-how could you?" he stuttered.  
  
"Ron, I can explain." Hermione started, but the look on Ron's face advised her not to say anymore.  
  
"He's my brother, Hermione..."  
  
"It wasn't just sex, we're together." Fred stated. Hermione glared at him. How could he think that was a wise thing to say? He shrugged at her.  
  
"You two are..." Ron started to speak, but couldn't finish.  
  
He ran out of the room. Hermione ran after him, with Fred behind her throwing on his jumper. They ran past a confused George and down the corridors back to the library. Ron slammed the doors open and everyone looked at them to see what was going on.  
  
"Ron, please. Let's talk about this like adults." Hermione pleaded. She pulled on his arm to get him to leave the library.  
  
"Hermione, he's my brother! I love you! You had to have known that!" he was on the verge of tears. Guilt hit Hermione like a brick. Everyone was staring.  
  
"You had plenty of opportunities to ask her out yourself." Fred snapped.  
  
"And you! You don't even like her! You're always saying how she gets in the way of your business. I had to listen to both you and George complain constantly about her not letting you test out your products."  
  
"People change. I admit, I had been wrong. It might not have been a good idea to test things out on first years."  
  
"Why do you always have to have everything? The both of you!" Ron yelled at Fred and George, who'd just entered the scene. Hermione looked at Harry, who was obviously trying to stay out of it.  
  
"We don't!" George defended.  
  
"Wasn't Angelina and Katie enough? Why do you have to go after our Hermione?"  
  
"Whoa, what's going on?" Malfoy interjected.  
  
"Nothing!" Fred and Hermione answered at the same time.  
  
"Big load of nothing if you ask me! I walked in on the two of them having sex." Ron informed the entire room.  
  
"You didn't walk in on us having sex. You walked in on us after having sex." Fred pointed out.  
  
Hermione glared at him again. She didn't have time to make up for what he'd said. Ron attacked him and pinned him down on the ground. Harry, Ginny, Malfoy, and George all ran over to them. George and Harry pulled Ron off Fred, and were trying to restrain him. Fred was nursing a bloody nose. Hermione helped him up and handed him her handkerchief. Ginny was shaking her head and looking at the ground. Malfoy just smirked.  
  
"Well it's not like your getting much, but then you're used to getting hand-me downs, aren't you Weasley?" he sneered.  
  
There was a loud BANG and Hermione screamed. Fred had turned Malfoy into the white ferret as Moody had years before. Hermione ran over to it and picked it up. The ferret crawled up her shoulder and hid behind her hair.  
  
"Turn him back Fred!"  
  
"No don't, I kind of like him this way." George laughed, bowling over on the ground.  
  
"If you don't turn him back now, I'm going to tell your mother."  
  
"Empty threats, my dear. We're adults, she has no control over us now." Fred smiled  
  
"Besides I think mum might prefer the change." George added.  
  
"No she wouldn't, and you know that. Turn him back."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fredrick Weasley! Turn him back now or I'll tell your mum about everything you two have been keeping in your rooms and the elixir you recently made." Hermione yelled and advanced towards him.  
  
"Fine." he sighed.  
  
There was another BANG, and Malfoy landed on top of Hermione knocking her to the ground. She pushed him off of her and stood up. She turned back to Ron, who seemed to have calmed down a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Ron. Neither of us wanted to hurt you, that's why we hadn't said anything."  
  
"So you all knew right? Except for Malfoy... You all bloody knew." Ron commented looking around at each of them.  
  
Harry and George let go of Ron. He didn't say anymore and ran off past all of them, towards Gryffindor tower. She looked at Malfoy who was glaring at her.  
  
"Your welcome." she huffed and walked past him over to the table. Malfoy left the library, leaving Hermione, the twins, Harry and Ginny alone.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"He doesn't know when to not open a door, can hardly put us at blame for that." Fred replied.  
  
"What were you guys doing that in the castle for to begin with? It's too dangerous. If it had been mum instead of Ron what do you think would've happened?" Ginny scolded.  
  
"So then the elixir works right, brother?" George asked, ignoring Ginny.  
  
"Yeah." Fred and Hermione replied at the same time. They both looked down at the table.  
  
"So what've you found out about Gillium?" Hermione was in desperation to change the subject.  
  
"Well we've found where his burial site is located, and we were thinking of going and having a look it's not to far outside of Hogsmeade. The tombstone might tell us more." Ginny explained.  
  
"All right then, let's go." Hermione stood up. The others followed in unison and began to clean up the books that were strewn all over the table. Hermione noticed an odd dragon skin covered book lying amongst the others. She picked it up.  
  
"What's that?" asked Fred.  
  
"I think it's Draco's journal..." she replied looking it over and running her hand along the monogram with his initials. She looked at Fred, who had a hint of excitement in his eyes.  
  
"No, Fred. I'm going to return this to him."  
  
"After we read it, right?"  
  
"It's none of our business what he's written." she stated.  
  
"Well it's certainly your business, he's your ex... and since you're my girlfriend, it's my business as well." he responded and took the journal out of her hands.  
  
"Give it back."  
  
"Only if you promise not to give it back until we're done with it. There might be something in here to help the Order." he pointed out, handing it back to her.  
  
She hadn't thought of that. There could be plenty of information that Malfoy hadn't released to Dumbledore. He had been a Death Eater after all. Part of her brain was hitting herself for giving into one of Fred's ill advised plans once again, but pocketed the book inside her robes.  
  
"That's my girl." Fred beamed in a whisper.

* * *

A/N: Alas a chapter! This was actually in connection with the one coming up, but I cut it off since it'd be way to long otherwise. I'll update again when I can :) as always, if you read please respond. 


	14. Malfoy's Diary, Part 1

Hermione followed behind Ginny, Ron, and Harry. She walked alone. Fred was behind her with George, discussing ways to improve the elixir, to make it not so potent. She was irritated with Fred at the moment, and he'd picked up on this, so he left her alone. The group made their way across the Hogwarts grounds and into the town of Hogsmeade. They split up and began searching the headstones when they got to the graveyard.

"Over here! I've found him!" Hermione called out. Harry walked over to her, while the rest ran. She brushed away the moss, dead grass, and dirt that had collected around the stone.

"Xiaver Gillium. Born: 2nd of September, 1616. Died: 6th of April, 1677. Convicted murder. Left behind one daughter, Delsiah Gillium and wife Havannah Gillium, maiden name Blackthorne. May he rest in peace, like those he took with him." she read. She looked up at Fred and George who's eyes were wide with shock.

"Do you think that once her father was put in Azkaban, Delsie could've taken her mother's maiden name?" she asked.

"Possibly, why?" replied Ginny.

"Because the Potions Professor back in nineteen forty-two was Julia Blackthorne. Maybe there's a connection." Hermione explained, standing up and shaking the dirty of her hands.

"Then let's get back and start researching Havannah and Delsiah Blackthorne." Ginny started walking back towards the castle.

" I'll check Hogwarts, A History for information on Professor Blackthorne, maybe we can link her." Hermione suggested.

"Hermione, do you mind if we stay in Hogsmeade for a bit?" Fred asked, blushing a bit. Ron scowled at them and walked off after Ginny. Hermione looked at George.

"Oh, I get it... just you two then."

"Yeah, thanks." Fred told his brother, and gave him an apologetic look. They watched the others depart, leaving them the only ones in the cemetery.

"Are you still mad at me about what I did to Malfoy?"

"A little... but I can't say he didn't deserve it I guess." she sighed.

"You guess? He insulted you too, Hermione."

"I know... but all you did was give him the reaction he was looking for... and it's only bound to get worse. You know how he is, and now with him knowing about us, we've given him fuel for the fire. You can't go transfiguring him every time he says something, because he is going to say things." she told him, trying hard not to scold.

"Do you want to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks?" he asked.

"Sure." she just wanted to get out of the graveyard, so she followed him down the hill and into Hogsmeade. He opened the door to the pub for her and followed in behind. Hermione groaned slightly, seeing that everyone else had in fact decided to stop for a drink as well.

"Should we sit with them?" Fred asked her quietly.

"No, it's okay. There's a table over by the window we can take." she replied and walked over to the vacant seats.

Fred sat across from her and ordered butter beers when Madame Rosmerta came over to them. Hermione was a bit surprised that he didn't gawk at her like he and his brothers were known to do. She looked over at the table Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George were sitting at. Ron kept glancing over at them with an irritable look on his face. She wondered how much this had damaged their friendship. He'd get over it, right? She looked at Harry, who was engaged in some sort of animated conversation with George. She glanced up at Fred. He was looking out the window, but realized she was staring at him and faced her.

"So, do you have the diary on you?"

"Yes, but I really don't think this is a good place to be reading it." she remarked.

"Why not? He's not here. And them, they'll just think it's a textbook and we're trying to find information." he replied and moved to sit down in the chair next to her. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Ron watching their every move. Fred sensed this too and laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get over it." he commented.

He leaned in close and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back, and he puts his arms around her. She was just getting into the kiss when he pulled away, with the diary in his hand. She looked over at the table and saw Ron stand up and leave the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ginny followed after him.

"That was cruel, Fred." she snapped slightly, and pulled the book out of his hands.

"He has to get used to it. Now everyone knows, I'm not about to hide my affection for you." he stated and sat back in the chair.

"Your affection for trouble, you mean." she sat the book on the table and opened it to the first page.

"Don't be jealous, Lady Michief doesn't have twice the charm as you do, my love." he smiled.

"Uh-huh." she cocked an eyebrow at him, then turned her attention towards the journal.

_1st, September 1991,_

_ First day at this school. My father wanted to send me to Durmstrang. He believes I'd get the right kind of education there, but my mother wouldn't hear of it. I'd be too far away from her. Mother worries too much. We arrived to Hogwarts this evening, I can't believe the lot I've been stuck with in my year. It seems the infamous Harry Potter got accepted into Hogwarts, despite his knowledge of anything in our world. This is one reason father wants Dumbledore out of position. People like him should just remain ignorant. I was sorted into Slytherin, of course. Potter became a Gryffindor. I could tell he would. He stood up for the Weasleys and has even befriended them. What a git. My father refers to that family as the trash of the purebloods. I didn't understand what he meant until I laid my eyes on the group of them at the feast. They look like paupers. Can't even afford new robes. They need to learn to stop breeding hordes of sheep. I can't say that any of the Slytherin's are better though, I've got two of them following me around like puppies. I suppose they could be useful eventually._

"Wow, first time I've actually agreed with Malfoy on anything. He would've been much better off at Durmstrang." Fred commented, as Hermione turned the page. She rolled her eyes.

_13th September 1991,_

_ Everyone sucks up to Pet Boy Potter. Even the professors are giving him special privileges just because he did something that he has no recollection of as a baby. It's disgusting the way they just fall at his feet. It's as if he's their savior and they don't see through to the boy-who-lived image to the truth that he is the-boy-who-can't-do-anything. They've put him on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which is against school rules. First years can't even own their own broom. Do they really expect him to catch the Snitch using a school broom? It's that blindfold they are wearing again that makes them believe he's got some sort of special powers. It's going to be Slytherin who benefits from their foolishness. Maybe they'll open their eyes after we win the Quidditch House Cup. The classes I can't stand the most are the ones with the Gryffindors. I'm not speaking of only the incessant chatter of Potter in my ear from ever student, but the fact that Gryffindor has some of the most annoying people. My father mentioned that Gryffindor's had big egos, but to completely try and take over the class? There's one in particular, have not learned her name. She insists to show me up as being best student. I can't allow that to happen. Her downfall will be my greatest victory._

"Think he has something against Harry?" asked Fred rhetorically.

"Der." replied Hermione, sarcastically. He kissed her forehead.

_1st November 1991,_

_ Dumbledore has no control of anything that happens in his own school. Someone released a troll during the middle of the Halloween Feast. He just merely told everyone not to panic, and had us escorted back to our rooms. Potter of course has no regard for rules. He and that Weasley kid thought they could catch themselves. What idiots. They should've just let it eat that annoying know-it-all Granger. Now they're acting as if they're her best friends. I really don't get it. They hated her as much as I did that afternoon. Even going as far as to making her cry. I was beginning to think there might be some hope for Potter after all, but apparently his ego and delusion to this new found life of celebrity destroys any chance of him actually having a future. When the dark lord rises again, as my father says he will, Potter will be one of the first to go. I can already see it. He'll think it's up to him to fight against the Lord. He has no idea what he's in for. I can only hope that I'll be there when the squib meets his end._

"Kiss me." Fred said quickly.

"Why?" Hermione was confused.

"Why? You're my girlfriend, you need a better reason?"

"Yes."

"George is walking over here, maybe if he sees that we're busy he won't butt in." he answered and moved in for the kiss.

"I hate to interrupt your little snog session, but could I borrow Fred for a moment?" George asked. Hermione pulled away and nodded, holding the journal close to her so that he couldn't see what it was. Fred groaned then got up and followed his brother over to the table the rest of the group had been sitting at. Hermione decided to continue on without him.

_12th May 1991,_

_ I've figured out the reason that Granger and Weasley have befriended Potter, and it annoys me that I didn't think of it first. I suppose I could've been nicer to him in the beginning and won him over. Anyway, the reason I believe is that anyone associated with him gets to completely overlook any rule. The three snuck out one night and I followed them, knowing they were up to no good. I figured if I caught them in the act of breaking the rules, I would be rewarded for turning in the troublemakers. I was right, they'd gone to the home, if you could call it that, of that oaf gamekeeper and helped him hatch a dragon. Any other student would've been expelled immediately. Not Potter and his groupies, instead all they received was detention, as did I. Completely unfair, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was trying to uphold the school honor. It's not like it was me who was helping keep an illegal beast on school grounds. This school's love for Potter is getting on my last nerve. We had to serve detention helping the oaf catch something in the Forbidden Forest. Sure, we'll let you get away with breaking a rule of the Ministry's, but your punishment will be to risk your life and help an uneducated git find something in the forest, therefore risking not only your sanity but your life. This school is a dump._

Hermione began going through the pages, scanning through them for anything with nutrition. Fred came back over alone, and she watched George leave.

"What'd he want?" she asked.

"For us to be nicer to Ron, I think he may be a little bit jealous too though. He fancied you too and we'd made a firm decision that neither of us were supposed to pursue those feelings... but when have I ever been one for rules, eh?" he shrugged and sat back down next to her.

"Your mum isn't going to be too pleased when she finds out, is she?"

"Oh, I think she will. She's always had a feeling that you'd eventually become part of the family. Just we all thought it'd be Ron. Oh well." Hermione felt herself going white. Part of the family? Things were rushing a little too fast for her and she didn't want to think about it. She turned back to the diary.

"Most of these entries are just mindless complaints of Potter... I mean Harry, Ron and I. Oh! Here's something, from our third year." she pushed the book closer to him, so that he could read it too.

_2nd January 1994,_

_ My father beat me. That was the first time he's ever laid a hand on me. Something worries him, I can tell. I don't think it was the remark I'd made about Granger either. I got my exam grades back and I made one comment about how I knew Granger's would be better. Hers are always better. Then he struck me. I think part of it has to do with the dinner we had this evening. The Parkinson's had been invited. Mother was certainly insistent that I befriend their daughter Pansy. It's not that I don't mind her so much, as is it the fact that I know her secret. She's not a pureblood and she holds no value to me on a relationship level. Crabbe and Goyle serve my purposes, more as bodyguards than actual friends. I don't need friends though, I do well on my own. My mother continued hinting at a possible romantic connection between Pansy and I, which is preposterous. She's a nice enough girl, I suppose, I just don't like her that way. My mother was quite upset with me when I mentioned that. Along with my grades came another letter for my father. I'm not quite sure who it was from, or what it said but after that he excused himself from dinner and I didn't see him the rest of the evening. I believe it has something to do with the Dark Lord, or perhaps the escape of the convict Sirius Black. I mean to find out before the end of the holiday and before I have to go back to Hogwarts._

"What a happy home." Fred sighed, jokingly.

"Fred!"

"What?"

"Do you have to make some sort of comment against him after every entry?"

"Yes. It is my Weasley duty." Fred smirked.

"Well then maybe it's best if you don't read anymore."

"Now come on, don't be like that." he replied and took the book out of her hand.

_10th June 1994,_

_ That damn bird escaped execution. I nearly die and it gets away! I know Potter has something to do with it. He always does. Rumors are circulating that he had something to do with the re-escape of Sirius Black as well. Upon returning home for the summer, I heard that it doesn't matter if Sirius' is found, he has nothing to do with the Dark Lord's plans. My father has informed me that the Lord has discovered upon a new piece of information as well as a long lost servant of his and that his new reign of terror is only a matter of months away.I am to be marked as a Death Eater upon the Lord's return. A servant and more than likely his right hand man when my father is deceased. Something is unsettling about this, but I can't figure it out. I'm excited yes and honored that he would consider me important enough to mark before I'm even of age, but I cannot say that I'm entirely happy about it. Things are going to get complicated at school and I can already predict that Potter is going to be keeping a closer eye on me. Just what I need._

"Fred." Hermione looked at him with a warning.

"I wasn't going to say anything! Honest!" he defended, putting his hands up.

_2nd November 1994,_

_ Dumbledore's Golden Child was selected to be in the Triwizard tournament. Now under normal circumstances I would be mad that once again Potter has been able to forgo rules and given special privileges. These however, are not normal circumstances. Everyone knows how dangerous the tournament can be, and Potter doesn't have what it takes. Bets have been going around the Slytherin Common Room like wildfire as to how long he will last. The most popular being he won't even survive the first task. I however voted that he wouldn't last the last task. After watching Potter over the past years, I've come to realize the staff bends over backwards to suit his needs, and he will with no doubt be given help in succeeding. I also know things that the others do not. My father told me that Potter would be entered into the Goblet. That was the plan. The Dark Lord wishes for his blood to be a part of his return ritual. My father explained the entire thing to me. Potter will get the help he's looking for until the last task, maybe he'll have his wits by then. Once he completes the final task, he'll be transported to the Dark Lord and "taken care of" as my father puts it. It also seems as if the Golden Trio has split. Weasley refuses to speak to Potter, and Granger has been at the mercy of them both. It's feels good to watch them suffer. If they knew what was in store for Potter in the end, then they wouldn't be fighting over such trivial things. But seeing as they are in the dark, they're going to regret never making up in the end. It will haunt them for the rest of their life. I like to consider it a bit of karma._

"He knew the entire time that Harry was going to have to face Voldemort." Hermione gasped. She noticed Fred's uncomfortable shift when she mentioned the name.

"Oh get over it. That's his name, and we've been using it for years." she told him.

"You wouldn't understand, you never knew what it was like being brought up to fear him. It's easy for you and Harry because you're so new to this. We've been hearing about what he did for years. George and I were three when he was defeated, we remember it."

"I'm sorry, Fred." her voice softened.

"Let's read on, shall we?" he asked. She nodded.

_15th January 1995,_

_ My parents have expressed their views on my future after Hogwarts. An arranged marriage has been set between Pansy Parkinson and I. It's to hide her family's indiscretions and make them acceptable amongst the other pure bloods again. I'm starting to feel like a tool they use for their bidding. My family has not been one that shows love and tender caring, but at the same time I never expected my father to stoop this low, knowing how I feel about Pansy. I do not love her and I've tried breaking up with her on several occasions. Who are they to decide who I will wed? I hope they don't actually expect me to remain loyal to her. Well, as suspected Potter was able to get through the first task with hardly any problems. I earned myself quite a share of the bet earnings. The next task is in a little over a month. I have a feeling I'll be rewarded with near the same amount. I've started up my own account at Gringotts, after my father told me of my engagement. He doesn't know of it, and I doubt I'll ever disclose it to him. Granger beat my grades, yet again. My father was a bit peeved. He keeps telling me there is no reason that a mudblood should out do a Malfoy. He obviously hasn't had many dealings with Granger. She's a remarkably good student, which shouldn't be construed as a compliment of course. She's an overachiever with no social life, barely clinging on to that of Potter's. The Daily Prophet sure had a field day when I told them about a possible love between Granger and Potter. I've never seen Granger go that red before. It distracted her enough for me to able to get a higher mark on our potion's essay. If this is what it takes to show my father that I'm better than her, so be it._

"He really has it out for you. I think though, that you can consider this the point where he begins to obsess on you." Fred pointed out with a smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he complimented you, even if he denies it. And a Malfoy doesn't ever compliment a muggle-born." he explained. She hit him playfully and turned the page.

_27th June 1995,_

_ The Dark Lord is back. Potter didn't meet his end like I'd hoped, but he does seem rather shaken up by the whole ordeal. My father has helped convince the Ministry that Potter is a mumbling idiot along with Dumbledore, and so the Ministry has disregarded anything either of them says as hearsay. It really couldn't get any better than this. The Dark Lord being back, and the only two admitting this are considered loony. How foolish human kind really is. The Daily Prophet has started posting rumors to strengthen the Ministry's defense against Potter and Dumbledore, and I hear that Dumbledore's position in the Ministry is being considered for evaluation. This should be a really interesting school year. This summer my father plans to prepare me for the Dark Lord. We've already gone over the basics and the killing curses, but he wants to further my education in matters that he says won't be discussed this upcoming year at Hogwarts. He says the Ministry plans on putting one of their own into the school to keep an eye on Dumbledore's behavior. So I must say this summer will be nothing but tedious Dark Arts work. At least it'll show I know more than Granger, and chances of me getting more OWLs than her seem high._

"Who did get more OWLs?" Fred asked out of curiosity.

"We got the same amount. I think that's one reason why we were selected as Prefects."

"Well that doesn't explain how Ron got chosen."

"You're too hard on him sometimes, he's a good student when he applies himself. And he's done a good job as prefect." she defended.

"Your right, I'm being too hard on him. As I recall he's the only Gryffindor prefect who didn't try and ruin George and I's business." he replied with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I thought you admitted earlier that you had been wrong."

"I said that only for the sake of our relationship." he told her, smugly.

"You don't expect, now that we're dating, that I'll be more lenient on your total disregard for the rules and safety, right?"

"To ask that of you would be asking to change your entire personality and system of ethics."

"Okay, smart ass." she replied, with a hint of a smile. They turned back to the journal.

_16th February 1996,_

_ So Harry Potter, the boy wonder has sunk so low in desperation for attention and to speak out that he gave an interview to the Quibbler, of all magazines. He might as well have written a stamp on his forehead claiming himself insane for all the good it's done. My father says the time is approaching for me to join the Dark Lord's army. I hate to admit it, but I've been having some rather harsh second thoughts. It's still an honor, but I also wonder the motive behind the Lord's plan. As of late it all seems based around Potter and he hasn't been looking at the big picture of things. I mean I understand, as I've had to put up with him the past five years, but such a motive seems to petty. He's a fifteen-year-old boy, why is he having such a hard time defeating him? I'm going to have to give this some serious thought. I mean I have to go through with it. I can't afford to be banished from the Mansion and left on the streets. While my bank account has been growing, it's nothing one can live on. With most everyone still believing that Voldemort is dead, now wouldn't be a good time to declare my defiance. I shall wait and see how things go. Maybe there are just some things I don't understand quite yet. I'll need to dig into my father's brain and see what he has in mind for the future. I'll base my decision off that._

"He lied to me." Hermione commented and closed the journal.

"About what?"

"He told me he didn't start working against his father until after we were paired up together. He's been having doubts ever since Voldemort returned." she replied absentmindedly. She looked out the window.

"It's not that big of a deal is it? He's still a prat."

"We better get back to Hogwarts, it's getting dark." she stood up and put the journal back under her robes. Fred paid the tab and they headed back to the school.

* * *

A/N: This is part 1 of 2. I wanted to get it up for Annie's birthday tomorrow. yay! Happy birthday Annie! huggles Part 2 will be up either tomorrow or Thursday. As usual if you read please respond, I like to know how I'm doing. 


	15. The Vanishing Cabinet

After dinner, Hermione took a shower then changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She joined everyone in the common room. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess, and Harry was actually winning. Ron refused to look at Hermione or even speak to her. Fred just told her to give him time. She hated feeling like the enemy. She couldn't figure out why they'd accepted her seeing Malfoy easier than her seeing Fred.  
  
"So did you guys find out any more information after you got back to the castle?" Hermione asked, timidly. Harry looked at her and sighed.  
  
"No, we didn't go back to the library." he replied.  
  
"Oh." was all she managed to return.  
  
The silence made her uncomfortable, yet she really wasn't quite sure what she should say. She looked over at Fred and George who were discussing a new invention with Ginny. She was alone. Tired of being treated like an outcast, she stood up and walked out of the Common Room. She began wandering the castle corridors, emerced in her thoughts. She wanted to read more of Malfoy's journal, but her and Fred agreed not until everyone else had gone to bed. If they found anything of importance, they would inform the others later. For now it was a secret just between the two of them. Hermione was going through the list of things she had to remember for the apparating exam. She was to take it the next afternoon, along with Malfoy. She was going over the basic routine through her mind, when she heard voices. She quickly ducked into an empty classroom and listened tentavly. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Shh... I hear someone coming, in here." he whispered loudly to someone.  
  
Hermione began to panick and looked around the classroom for somewhere to hide. She saw a cupboard and rushed towards it. She slipped in just as Malfoy and Fleur entered the room. She peaked through the door. Her face burned as she watch them begin to make out. It pulled at her heart. She cursed under her breath, but apparently not quiet enough. Malfoy looked over in the direction of the cabinet. Hermione stepped back to hide further.  
  
As she did she felt herself pulled backwards, she started to fall into the blackness. She began reaching for something, anything to grab onto but it was as if she was falling into some sort of abyss. She closed her eyes tight and felt herself hit the ground hard. She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by a bright light. She was in some sort of bed that was covered in bright white sheets. It reminded her of a muggle hospital, but not quite. Everything in the room was white. She looked down and realized she was naked. She quickly pulled the lenins up over her and continued to take in the room around her. Above her shon fluerecent lights hanging from oddly shaped brass chandeliers. The door leading into the room opened, and a young woman entered. She had short stylish black hair, and was wearing an all white skirt and blouse. She had a white chenille dot veil pulled over her face connected to a white cocktail hat. Hermione looked at her closer. It was Pansy.  
  
"Where am I?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Shhhh." Pansy put her finger up to Hermione's lip.  
  
"Why are you here? You're dead." Hermione ignored her.  
  
"I'm here because you want me to be here." a smile outlined itself behind the veil.  
  
"Why would I want you to be here?"  
  
"Because there are things in your head that you just haven't quite figured out, now isn't there?" Pansy sat on the edge of the bed next to Hermione. She crossed her arm over the lenins and Hermione's waist and leaned in closer.  
  
"You want to know who to choose. I'm here to serve as your Life Guide." Pansy whispered seductivly into Hermione's ear. Hermione moved away from her and clutched the sheet tighter.  
  
"What do you mean, my Life Guide?"  
  
"I'm here to show you what your life would be like if you chose Draco over Fred, and vice versa. Consider it a gift from your ancestorial aunt, Cassandra." Pansy's smile showed mischief. Hermione was confused, where the hell was she?  
  
"So get off that bed and step into your new life." Pansy stood up and moved out of the way. Hermione timidly stood up as well, grasping the sheet around her body. Instantly the sheet was transformed into a green gown. It was a style of dress she'd seen on witches of high society. She gave a stiff gasp as she found it hard to breath. She reached behind the dress and found it laced up tight. She was wearing a corset. Pansy walked over to her with a smile, and held up a mirror.  
  
"Pure beauty, Draco wouldn't have you dress in anything less. He has an image to maintain you know."  
  
"An image... of what exactly."  
  
"Why don't you have a look for yourself." Pansy extended her hand out to Hermione, who took it cautiously.  
  
The room spun so fast she was forced to close her eyes. When the spinning stopped she opened her eyes and found herself in a bed room of some sort of house. The luxurious bed was covered in blankets of crushed velvet and silk sheets. Hermione ran her hand along one of the red sheets. She quickly turned around and saw that Pansy was gone. She walked over to the window and looked out onto a courtyard of gardens. The sun was shining brightly as it was going down. The door opened and Hermione spun around. There stood a slightly older Draco, dressed lavishly in black robes.  
  
"There you are. Are you coming?" he asked and held out his hand to her.  
  
"Where am I?" Hermione asked. She found herself back in the white room.  
  
"Malfoy Manor of course. You and Draco got married straight out of Hogwarts. You live with him and his mother at the Manor. He's just biding his time before her slow death before inheriting everything." Pansy smiled.  
  
"Her slow death? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"You're poisoning her, under his command. You see, after you broke up with Fred, the others turned on you because you went back to Draco. The Dark Lord eventually offered him something that he couldn't refuse and he accepted it. You felt you had no choice but to go along with it, and also became a part of the Dark Lord's plan. You really shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you Miss Granger. I always thought you were smarter than that. Any way, tonight's a very special night... you wouldn't want to miss this." Pansy smirked.  
  
"Are you coming?" Malfoy asked again.  
  
"Yes, sorry." Hermione took his hand and followed him down the stairs. There seemed to be some sort of ball going on. Hermione made her way through the crowd of people she didn't recognize. Malfoy handed her a drink and smiled.  
  
"You look lovely tonight, my dear." he leaned in and kissed her softly. She felt herself blushing and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Are we almost ready then?" a man asked, walking up to her and Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, I believe everyone has arrived. Hermione, would you please go down and prepare the ceremony." Draco asked, smiling at her.  
  
"With pleasure." she told him. They kissed again and she departed.  
  
Hermione went down to the basement. She lit a torch and placed it on the wall. She walked over to a large stone slab in front of her. She reached under it and pulled out a box decorated with designs of snakes carved into the cherry stained wood. She ran her hand across the top of it and opened it. She picked up the dagger that laid inside and delecatly turned it through her fingers. The tip pricked her skin and a drop of blood rolled down her index finger. She placed the knife back into the box then walked over to a door. She lit another torch and placed it on the wall. She walked over to a man laying in sitting postion on the floor, chained to the wall. She lifted his head and kissed his lips softly. Harry looked up at her.  
  
"No! I've seen this! I know what's going to happen!" Hermione screamed out. Pansy laughed. Hermione unchained Harry and dragged him out of the room. She forced him onto the stone slab and put a binding curse over him. The room began to fill as people filed in. Hermione took her place in the crowd as Malfoy approached Harry. He picked up the dagger.  
  
"Thank you for coming my friends. We are here to bring an end to the one who's done our Lord wrong. The one who nearly defeated him again." Malfoy said with a smile across his face.  
  
He looked into the crowd to one in particular. Hermione looked next to her and saw the red merciless eyes of Voldemort himself. She smiled at him, then turned her attention back to Draco.  
  
"With the blood of the enemy shed, a new government rises."  
  
Malfoy raised the dagger above him and brought it back down into Harry chest. In a single motion it ripped through him. Hermione was blinded by a bright light. She was back in the white room. She sat back down on the white bed, and clutched the sheets tightly. She broke out into tears, unable to speak. She felt a hand on your shoulder and looked over at Pansy.  
  
"Aw, it isn't that bad really Hermione. He's the man your heart wants, remember?" she remarked, with a pout on her lips.  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her and turned her attention towards Malfoy. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionatly. She laid down on the couch and looked up at him. She smiled. He went over to the bar and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He offered her a glass, which she took.  
  
"So, how do you feel tonight went?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"Wonderful, I never would've thought Hermione Granger would be the one to supply the tool used to kill the infamous Harry Potter. I do have to say over the past few years, you've never ceased to amaze me."  
  
He sat down next to her and took her chin in his hand. He kissed her lips, biting into her bottom lip and drawing blood. He ran his finger across her lip, smearing the blood. They heard a noise from downstairs. Malfoy pushed her aside and ran out of the room. Hermione threw her glass aside. She was pissed off. She hadn't had a moment alone with her husband in months, and she didn't want to be inturrupted now.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in." She heard Malfoy sneer. She caught up with him at the top of the landing. She looked past him down the stairs to see Ron, the twins, and Neville.  
  
"We're here for Harry." snarled Ron.  
  
"You're a little late, Weasley. How like you. Always the one to finish last. Never on time for anything." Malfoy smiled and looked at Hermione. She wasn't paying attention to him, she was looking straight past him at Fred and George. She caught Fred's eye and looked away.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Fred.  
  
"Oh you can have him back now, we're done with him. He's in the basement. You might have to push a few rats... and spiders, off him though. They haven't had fresh food in an age, and it's just a feast to them. Please close the door behind you when you leave will you? I'm going to be making love to my wife, and I'd prefer it if the door wasn't left wide open for anyone to intrude on us. Hermione you can show them where the body is, but hurry back up will you?" Malfoy turned away and went back to the study.  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs and motioned for them to follow her. She led them into the basement and over to Harry's body. She wouldn't look at any of them. She was ashamed. Fred grabbed her arm on the way out and pulled her aside.  
  
"How could you?" he sneered and let go of her arm.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. I had no choice." she snapped back at him.  
  
"You had a choice, Hermione." he walked away from her.  
  
"Aw, looks like all your friends hate you. But at least you're rich, popular, and have a high place in the new government." Pansy said in a sing-song voice then smiled.  
  
"So that's how my life will be if I end up with Draco... Harry ends up dying..." Hermione replied quietly to herself. Pansy removed the white glove off one of her hands and ran her down Hermione's cheek.  
"Harry may end up dying, but Draco can give you a life no one else can. He loves you and he'll give you anything you want. You were the one who turned against your friends Hermione. You did it because you love Draco too and you knew what would be best for him. You can get whatever you want out of life with Draco, you can buy anything you wish and get people to do things for you that no one else could. The only thing you had to give up was your hope in Harry." Pansy said softly.  
  
"Show me what life would be like with Fred." Hermione demanded. She looked through the veil into Pansy eyes. Pansy paused for a moment then titled her head back and sighed.  
  
"As you wish." she smiled.  
  
Hermione found herself in a room filled with boxes. A single light hung from the ceiling. She coughed at the amount of dust in the air. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a simple pair corderoy pants and a sweatshirt. She turned around and noticed a staircase leading up to a door. She walked up the steps and opened the door which lead into a shop. She looked around and noticed the different items that were on the shelves. She saw an order form sitting on the counter where the register was that read Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She was in the twin's shop. The door at the front of the shop opened, and Fred walked in, shaking snow off of him. He smiled at her.  
  
"We just got another order from Hogwarts for the fireworks."  
  
"They banned them there, remember?" Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Hear no, see no, speak no evil, love." he replied putting a finger to his lips.  
  
She gave him a disconcerning look and walked into the office. She began going through the bills and their bank account. They were spending more money then they were making. She looked up at a picture of her with Fred and a baby. It was their child. She had a baby right after leaving Hogwarts? There was a knock on the door. She looked over to see Fred leaning against the door frame.  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
"We're out of money again. If you and George don't stop gambling it away we're not going to have anything to live off of."  
  
"You know it's slow around this time of year, things will pick up when it gets closer to Christmas." he replied and handed her a bottle of butterbeer. When she wrapped her hand around the bottle, he pulled her close and kissed her. The bell on the shop door rang inturrupting their embrace. They walked out of the office. It was Ron and Neville.  
  
"What can I do you two for?" Fred asked with a smile.  
  
"It's Harry. He's in trouble." Ron informed. Hermione froze. She exchanged glances with Fred, then he took off up the stairs to get George. The two came back downstairs and they closed shop. They apparated to the Malfoy Mansion.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione urged.  
  
"It was a trap. He rang me the other day at my place. Said that he had reason to believe Malfoy was planning on kidnapping Ginny. Apparently someone sent him an owl stating the fact, but it was signed anonymous. I told him to wait until we get more information, but I think he went after her. When I called his office at the Ministry this morning to make sure he went to work they said he wasn't there. I called Ron immediatly, that's when we came to get you." explained Neville.  
  
"He came to our house as well... I threw him out." Hermione muttered.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I told him he'd become too jumpy after Voldemort's defeat. He worried too much. I told him there was no reason Malfoy would want to kidnap Ginny, as Malfoy has been secluded and watched by the Ministry. We got into an arguement about it and I told him to leave and that if he was so worried about it then go to the mansion himself and see." she replied.  
  
"Listen, we have to get him out of there. Come on." Ron started to run towards the front of the house. The rest followed.  
  
A sinking feeling burrowed itself deep into Hermione's chest. It was too late, she knew that. They were too late. There was nothing they could do. The front door was unlocked and the door swung open. There was no one in sight. Hermione had a feeling she'd been there before. She knew exactly what was going on. They ran through the rooms searching, but ended up fruitless.  
  
"The basement." she announced and headed towards a staircase leading below the mansion. They ran down the stairs together and opened the door.  
  
"With the blood of the enemy shed, honor is withheld amongst us the Dark Lord's most faithful. We will not give up on his dream. The Ministry of Magic will be ours!" Malfoy announced as he brought the blade of a knife down upon Harry. Hermione screamed out and looked up at Pansy.  
  
"No, that's not true. You're not showing me the truth!" she yelled. Pansy just laughed.  
  
"Either way Harry Potter dies. And either way the guilt will be put on you. With Draco you can have a life of luxery, anything you ever wanted as long as if you give up Harry. With Fred, you can stop the Dark Lord from taking over the Wizarding World, but you can't stop his followers from continuing on with his plans. You will also end up poor with nothing to show, and a life full of regret. You will be the reason that Harry Potter dies."  
  
"No, that's not going to happen." Hermione cried harder.  
  
"I can take that pain away. I can prevent it." Pansy whispered in her ear. Hermione looked up at her, the bright lights stinging her eyes.  
  
"What can you do to prevent the inevitable?"  
  
"You see... I'm not really your Life Guide Hermione. I merely showed you exactly how it's going to be one decision or the other... but I'm also the one who can take that pain away. You can be free of it all." Pansy said.  
  
"Who are you? Pansy Parkinson is dead." Hermione sneered.  
  
"There are those who like to refer to me as the Angel of Death... but I like to consider myself the bearer of the most precious gift of all. The one with a power to take away all pain. Just one kiss and everything you've been feeling will be gone. The path of your friend can be changed if you are not there. One kiss, and destiny takes a different course." Pansy lifted up her veil and leaned in close to Hermione. She felt the kiss against her lips and her entire body went numb, a cold sensation swept through her.  
  
"No!" she screamed out.  
  
The white room disappeared, once again Hermione felt like she was falling into a black abyss. She hit her head hard on something and tumbled out into lightness. She looked up to see Fred, George, and Harry looming over her.  
  
"What were you doing in the closet?" asked George.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The Gryffindor Common Room... you know I think maybe she's bumped her head." stated Harry.  
"No, I'm okay. I... I hid from Malfoy, I heard him and Fleur in the hallway and I ducked into one of the classrooms. They followed me in there so I hid in a cupboard... it must've been the Vanishing Cabinet." Hermione replied and rubbed her head.  
  
"You sure you don't want to go to the infirmary? You shouldn't be hiding in Vanishing Cabinets, you know. They're not meant for people." asked Fred.  
  
"Montague was a mess after we put him in there. Surprisingly, you seemed to come out just fine though." commented George.  
  
"And within the same hour. I think it's a new record." Fred smiled. He helped her up.  
  
"What was Malfoy doing with Fleur any way?" asked George.  
  
"Snogging." Hermione replied, irritably. She noticed Ron glowering in the corner by himself. Se walked over and sat in the chair next to him.  
  
"Are you going to be okay with this?" she asked, softly.  
  
"I have to be, don't I?" he snapped.  
  
"Just so you know, I wouldn't have said yes if you asked. I don't mean that harshly Ron. You're more than any boyfriend could ever be to me. You're my best friend and I love you like family. I hope nothing can come between us. Okay, Ron?"  
  
"I just don't understand why it had to be Fred."  
  
"We like each other. It just happened when we least expected it. We didn't do it to hurt you. We didn't know how to tell you, and that certainly wasn't the way we wanted you to find out. We both care about you."  
  
"I know... just give me some time, okay Hermione?"  
  
"Okay." she responded. She stood up and kissed his forehead. 


	16. Malfoy's Diary, Part 2

Hermione sat up by the fire waiting for everyone to go to sleep. She hadn't mentioned what she saw while she was in the vanishing cabinet. She didn't know how to tell them, and she didn't want to hurt Ron even more than she had that day. Ron and Ginny went up to bed first. Harry finished a game of Wizard chess with George, then George retired as Harry cleaned up the chess set, the task of the loser. Fred followed George, but whispered that he'd be back down as soon as George was asleep. He kissed her cheek. Hermione sat up in the chair and waited for the twins to close their door.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" she asked, her voice shook a bit.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked as he fought a rogue pawn into the bag.

"I want you to promise me something." She stood up and walked over to him. She put her hand on his arm. He looked up at her.

"What?"

"Please, don't ever go to the Malfoy Manor again. No matter what you hear, do not go there. You'll be in danger." she pleaded softly.

"What happened?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it. I have to see Dumbledore first, just promise me Harry. Okay?"

"I promise, Hermione." he replied. She hugged onto him tight.

She wanted to tell him everything. Harry had been one of the few people she could really trust to understand, but she wasn't ready to admit that there was a likely hood that Malfoy would be the one bringing an end to his life. She wasn't ready give up on Malfoy just yet. Revealing that information would certainly put him in danger, and it might make the situation worse. Hermione decided that when the time came, if Malfoy decided to go back to being a Death Eater, then she would tell everyone the whole story. Harry said goodnight to her then departed from the Common Room. A while later, Fred snuck down from his room.

"I've been waiting ever since we got back to get another look at that diary." he commented and sat down next to her on the couch. He moved in closer, as she pulled the book out from under her robes.

"You haven't told anyone about it have you?"

"Nope."

"Not even George?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Well I might have mentioned something to him... but he's my twin Hermione. I couldn't keep anything from him if I tried, it's almost as if he's inside my head at times. He knew something was up." he admitted.

She looked at him. The memory of her being married to him was still fresh in her mind. She got goosebumps. They'd both loved her, but each had their perks and flaws. She didn't care about Malfoy's money, but she didn't want to become a slave to that shop either. Fred smiled at her. She smiled weakly back, the opened the diary. Maybe she would find something inside that would make her decision easier.

_1st May 1996,_

_ As my father suspected all along, Dumbledore had been building up his own army. And who did he leave in charge of it? Potter. That was his first mistake. I caught the git trying to escape and apparently Dumbledore admitted everything. The Ministry tried to arrest him, but he got away. One of the flaws of the Ministry, my father says. The same flaw that has benefited us a long time. They're too slow. Too slow to catch on to things or to take action. This has suited the Dark Lord well. He's already come up with a plan to get the weapon he craves. Umbridge has taken over as the new Headmaster, which gives up ample time to prepare. I've not been marked yet, but I've been given a task. Dobby, our old house elf works here at the school with the other house elves down in the kitchen. It's about time a pay him a visit and cash in on that favor he owes me. I shall speak to him soon. Until then, it's my duty to keep Potter and Co. away from discovering the plan. Apparently the Dark Lord has discovered a link between Potter and himself and he's to use it for his own benefits. I can't wait to see this all unfold. _

"You still believe he's all great and undeserving of retribution now?" Fred remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he obviously had something to do with luring you all to the Ministry. Technically that makes him an accomplice in Sirius death." Fred pointed out.

"We don't know that. He just said he had to talk to Dobby. Dobby wouldn't do anything against Harry, no matter what."

"Hermione, I'm shocked. You, the leader of spew-"

"S.P.E.W."

"Whatever it's called, you of all people should know that even though Harry may have saved his life... if he's in debt to his former owner in any way, that debt must be repaid. I'm betting he has something to do with this."

"It was Kreacher who tricked Harry, not Dobby." Hermione reminded him.

"Well then let's continue reading, I'm sure he'll explain." Fred remarked and turned the page.

_15th June 1996,_

_ Potter and Co. are literally out of control. Umbridge has no authority over them. While those two identical Weasleys created a scene and grabbed the whole school's attention, I was given enough time to sneak off to the kitchens. Dobby wasn't too thrilled to see me. I haven't seen the disgusting filth since he left our mansion three years back, and he knew exactly why I was there. It took him some reminding of the night I saved him from my father to get him to agree. He's to talk to Kreacher in the morning. Everything is unfolding brilliantly. Umbridge has been too busy lately trying to get rid of the swamp the twins left behind in their departure. How she became anything in the Ministry is beyond me. A simple vanishing charm we learned last year will do the trick. It seems as if even the staff here have turned against her, as they are all playing daft to any solution to the swamp problem. That should keep her busy long enough to give Potter an excuse to sneak into her office in order to talk to that escaped convict, or so he thinks. It's all coming together exactly as the Dark Lord wishes. In a matter of time, he'll have his weapon and Potter will be gone. It's only a matter of time._

"Point proven." Fred smirked. He dropped his smile though, when Hermione glared at him.

"Your little plan gave him the perfect opportunity, don't look so smug." she replied, coolly.

_28th July 1996,_

_ I have been marked. My father returned from Azkaban last week. He's not the same. I can't even begin to speculate what it was like for him. My agenda against Potter has taken a different direction. I will see to it that he pays, no matter how it's done. I'll see to that myself. I am to be given my first assignment before the end of the summer. The little that my father does speak to me, he tells me how important it is to the family and the Dark Lord that I do not mess up. I may not agree with everything he and Voldemort are planning against, but I feel maybe I could use them as a way to get back at Potter. I may be beginning to understand what the Dark Lord has against Potter after all. Anything I can do to help bring him down, I will gladly abide by. I saw him in Surrey yesterday. He was with his aunt and some other boy. They can't stand him. At least there's comfort in knowing that he's miserable. I did warn him to watch his back. He took the bait and our conversation seemed to peak the interest of his aunt, who was apparently unaware of the murders that had occurred. Makes me wonder how much his family does know of him. Muggle pieces of filth. She had this air about her that could only come from Potter's family, Muggle or witch. I assume they won't attend his funeral when I'm done with him. Pity. I would've liked to dispose of them as well._

"What a charming little boy." commented Fred.

"He's just mad because his father was in Azkaban. Think about it, if the same thing had happened to your father, wouldn't you want revenge?"

"Well my father was almost killed because of his 'Great Lord', but you don't see me trying to- okay, point taken. Shall we continue then?" he shifted in his seat.

_15th August 1996,_

_ A letter arrived today, stating that I would need a tutor for some of my lessons. My father's doing, no doubt. I was called to the Dark Lord last Tuesday. He wants me to spy on Potter's gang and find out anything I can about Dumbledore's plans and who is involved with his secret Order. I've been assigned to tutor with Granger. Also of my father's doing, I presume. He hit me when I protested. He said I would do as I was told or be disowned by the family. Now, I hate Potter as much as any one else, but asking me to spend quality time with the most stuck up, self absorbed mudblood of the entire school is asking too much. He told me I will get information out of her by any means necessary. Why does fate keep pairing me up with the most intolerable of all the female species? If he expects me to pursue Granger in any matter aside from professionally, he's got another thing coming. I pride myself in being able to get myself out of tricky situations and con those that need to be conned, but one has to admit that pretending to fancy Granger is a task not even the most talented of actors could do. I can't size her up to anything remotely attractive. She doesn't care about her looks, and never tries. She's also not naive enough to think that I would even take slight interest in her. She is smart. She'll figure it out within an hour. Honestly, anyone would be able to see through it. No one in their right mind would be able to look at her in that light, except perhaps the Weasel who basically drools every time he's within half an inch of her. I'll see how things go the first night of tutoring. No doubt it will go exactly as I believe it will, and I'll just have to tell my father to find another way to get information or get someone else to do it._

"He's so in denial, it's really a crack up." Fred laughed.

"Denial? How so?"

"His taking to you is saturated in all of the words written in that entry, Hermione. 'Oh I can't stand her please don't make me, but she is smart and won't fall for it, but I really don't want to do this, but I guess I'll give it a shot.' Hermione, if he really despised you as much as he pretended, he would've found his way out of being tutored by you. If I remember correctly, that note said he had the option of choosing another tutor. He didn't, did he? He was curious. He may not quite be admitting it to himself, but subconsciously he's intrigued." explained Fred.

"You're making a bigger deal out of this." she huffed.

"You have to read between the lines. I realized that from his earlier entries. To get the full idea of what he's talking about in any of these entries, you have to read what he didn't write. Just what he hinted at. He doesn't hate Harry, he's immensely jealous of him. He wishes he was Harry Potter. He wishes he had friends like you and Ron. He didn't want to marry Pansy because she's not a pureblood, he didn't want to marry her because he didn't want a wife like her, like any of the Slytherin girls. I think there was a very good reason he was sorted into Gryffindor while we were in nineteen forty-two. His subconscious mind had hope for something better."

_6th September 1996,_

_ I didn't mean to make her cry. I'm not even quite sure what I said that set her off, but after not even fifteen minutes she stormed out of the classroom. It might have been the remark about Potter that I made. This task is even more difficult than I imagined it to be. I won't be able to trick her into trusting me. I wrote a letter to my father, telling him that I've declined the task. He got back to me and told me that I will continue on with the task, and that I am also to be the one to rid of Dumbledore. What does he expect me to do? Just waltz into the Headmasters office and hit him with the killing curse. If Hermione won't fall for it, why would Dumbledore? I have a feeling that Azkaban did far more to my father than he leads on. He's barely an image of who he used to be. It's as if he has two personalities fighting over control of him. My doubts about his plans have resurfaced. At the rate he's been going, it's only a matter of time before he is caught again. I don't want to have any part of this, if it'll be a life sentence in Azkaban for me as well. I'll have to find a way around this. I could possibly lie to him at tell him false information. It'll at least buy me time until I can find another way into Granger's brain._

"This is good. We can use this." Hermione commented. She jumped up off the couch and handed the diary to Fred. She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began writing down information.

"What exactly can we use?"

"This proves Lucius was behind this. It can be used against him when he's caught again, to make sure he doesn't escape the ministry. It also shows that he's not in his right mind. He's dangerous. I mean, I could've told anyone that. I experienced him first hand in March... but this is written proof that even his own son was noticing the changes and was afraid of him." she told him.

"What happened while you were with Lucius?" Fred moved closer to her.

"I...I don't really want to talk about it." she looked away and back down at the parchment. Her writing had been shaky. She was tense.

"You have to talk about it eventually, Mione. I mean, you really out to get this guy."

"He raped me. He said things to me that I..."

"What sort of things?"

"He said things about Draco. How it was all my fault that he lost his son. He said that if I had such a taking with the Malfoy family, there wasn't any reason I should struggle against him. He said told me the only reason Draco slept with me was to find out information about the order and how he didn't really love me or want to be with me. It was all a part of the plan and he was going to punish me for trying to get in the way. He said he had every right to do what he wanted to me, since I belonged to his son. It was as Draco wrote in this entry. It was as if he was two people. Part of him was hurt that his son betrayed him. The other half was sure that Draco was just doing what he was supposed to do, and I was nothing but a toy to him. After he raped me, he had McNaire get rid of the baby."

"Theâ€the baby?" Fred moved away slightly.

"I was pregnant. It was Draco's. Lucius said there was no way a child who wasn't pureblood would be born under the Malfoy name. He was planning on killing me once he was done having his fun with me. You all got there just in time, I guess." she replied quietly.

"Geez, Hermione. I'm sorry." he put his arms around her. She kept herself from crying. She didn't want to think about it. She picked up the journal again and scanned through it.

"That's enough for a night, don't you think?" she asked.

"No, we're getting somewhere and it's still early. Let's continue." he replied.

"I really don't think you should be reading this."

"Why? What is it?"

"Nothing, I just don't think you should be reading anymore. I mean, it's about to get into stuff with my relationship with him, and it might not be best if you read it." she explained. He grabbed the journal out of her hands.

"Fred! Give it back."

"I will, when I'm done." he stood up and went over a corner of the Common Room.

_2nd October 1996,_

_ I don't know what's going on. So many things are happening at once. My father had me held captive with Granger for a week in Azkaban. This has become the new meeting place for the Dark Lord and his followers. He says that I am too slow and have been showing my weakness. It had been him that forced me to kiss Granger. He's been using the Imperius curse on me. I don't know why I didn't plan on that. It was the one thing he refused to teach me, while preparing me for the Dark Lord. He knew he could use it against me if he needed to. He doesn't trust me. He wanted me to rape Granger, and I couldn't do it. One minute I'm in an argument with Weasel and Potter, next thing I know I'm in a cell with Granger. Talk about going from bad to worse. We were taken to Voldemort. He asked me questions, and looked at Granger peculiarly, but overall acted as if she wasn't even there. He told me I had once last chance to prove myself worthy enough for his army, and we were sent back. I think my father took over again, because when I regained control over my own mind, I was on top of her and we were in a very intimate position. I didn't stop. I don't know why. Maybe it was because it was forbidden. Here I was having intercourse with Hermione Granger, the prude of Gryffindor. Maybe I just wanted to get laid. She didn't try to fight me off, so I don't believe it was rape. It wasn't like anything I had experienced before. It was so different than those times I'd been with Pansy. I can't even explain it. She still wouldn't tell me who was in the Order, but at that point the only thing going through my mind was the fact that I'd taken Granger's virginity. One small victory. I also think it threw my father off guard. I don't think he would've expected her to give herself to me so freely. We did it several more times before we were rescued. I haven't seen her since we've returned. I still can't stand her. She annoyed me beyond anything that week we were there. All of her questions and comments, but at the same time it was nice to have a conversation with another human being. She's not afraid of me like I thought she was. I think I may finally be getting under her skin. I don't know whether or not I should continue on with the task though. I spoke with Dumbledore the night before we were kidnapped. I told him about my father's plan. I don't know what brought me to do it. Dumbledore is smarter than Voldemort. He's the one person the Dark Lord fears. It was only a matter of time before he figured out I was involved and pinned things on me. I don't know how much time I have left before he finds out I'm no longer working with him, but against him. I'm confused about Granger. I really don't know what to think. We begin Occlumency lessons tomorrow with Professor Snape. I need to learn to block my father out, especially now that I've decided to work with the Order instead of against them. She tells me that Potter went through the lessons himself, but failed miserably. Another useful piece of information._

Fred closed the book and sat back down, this time across from Hermione in a chair. She looked up at him, annoyed that he had read on when she advised him not to.

"So Malfoy took your virginity?"

"What, you didn't think it was you and George, did you?" she scoffed.

"Wellâ€ no. Actually we thought it might have been Viktor or on some weird circumstances Ron or Harry. You're around them so often and you certainly knew what you were doing that night." he blushed.

"Listen, Ron and Harry are improbable. Harry has too much to worry about to think about sex. He hasn't had a girlfriend since Cho Chang, and we all know how that went. And Ron? He couldn't even come up with the courage to ask me out, let alone ask me to sleep with him. Besides, they're both like brothers to me. We're too close. As for Krum, he was too nervous around me. He could barely kiss me without getting nervous. That's when we decided it'd be better off to just be friends."

"I thought you were seeing him when he was... well you know."

"I only said that to get Draco off my back."

"Wow, so everything you learned was from the impeccable Draco Malfoy." he leaned back and thought on this.

"Fred, just drop it, okay? This is why I didn't want you reading this. I knew you'd say something."

"It's dropped." he smiled.

_6th November 1996,_

_ Pansy knows I've been in a sexual relationship with Granger. I want to know what gave Granger any right to come to my room in the first place. She can't think that we're in any sort of real relationship. She walked in on us and after she left Pansy threw a fit. She threatened to tell my parents everything. My only worry is which of my father's personalities will find out first. I told Pansy our engagement was off. She left me the perfect opportunity to do so. I've never been more relieved, but something still bothers me. I didn't want Granger to know about Pansy, and vice versa. I don't even know why. She's been fighting with Potter and Weasley. It's about all she can talk about during tutoring sessions, and it's getting annoying. Normally I would revel in the fact that the Golden Trio isn't getting along and that Potter's forced to enjoy the company of the psycho Ravenclaw, Loony Luna. I think though, that it would be best if they'd just make up. I'm tired of hearing it. Although, I suppose now it'll be impossible to get Granger to talk about anything at all. I wonder if she'll even show up for our session tonight. I know Potter's behind this. I can't prove it, but I know it was him. He's been having odd dreams about me and following me around. I have to figure out a way to make it up to Granger, I don't even know why I want to, but I know I have to._

"Fred."

"Stop it. I wasn't going to say anything."

_28th December 1996,_

_ Christmas holidays with the people I can stomach the least. What festive joy. I'm in the meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix. I've been keeping tabs on who's a member. I have lots of information that the Dark Lord would kill over. I hope it never comes down to that. Either way, the secret is safe as long as they don't betray me. Harry's taken it as his obligation to keep an eye on every action I make. Even went as far as to spying on me and Hermione when we were trying to find a moment alone together. I don't know what it is about this girl, but the confusing is driving me mad. I can't stand her. I can't even be in her presence for more than an hour before I just can't tolerate her. When we fight though, it's not just fighting, there's passion in every word spoken. I've never had such arguments with another person before. I know I annoy her equally, but why does she still insist on being around me? It's something neither of us can control. No sooner than we start arguing, we're all over each other. I've never met a girl like her. She's in danger though if she stays with me. I don't know how to tell her that. My father is out for her. He knows about us. He knows it's not just rebellion, although I'm not quite sure that it isn't. I don't want to deny myself the pleasure of her though by telling her to stay away from me. I wonder what things are going to be like when we get back to Hogwarts. I'm sure it'll be a known fact that I did not spend it at the mansion. Pansy will have mentioned it to all of Slytherin before we even board the train. Why is she worth this? Why am I doing this to myself? For my enemy. Potter got a pensieve for Christmas from Dumbledore. I don't see any of the other students getting gifts from the headmaster. There must be a law somewhere about favouritism. I got a look into Potter's mind. I witnessed the death of Diggory. My father was there. He was a part of it. This doesn't surprise me, but it's surreal watching a classmate's death with your own father at the scene. I don't really know what else to say about that, it was like watching a movie rather than an actual event. It really digs in my decision to betray Voldemort. I can't stand most of the people at Hogwarts, but I don't think I have it in me to randomly kill them. I'd have to have motive._

"Aw look he-"

"Fred!"

"You know, you are the worst reading partner...ever!" he complained.

"I just don't want to hear it okay?" she snapped back.

"Well you're going to hear it, okay?"

"That's enough for the night. You're not reading any more."

"Your not my mum, and I'm not a child." he snatched the book out of her hand.

"You're not an adult either!" she said it before she had time to take it back.

He moved farther away from her. She reached for it, but he lunged out of the way and headed towards the staircase to the boy's dormitories.

"Fred, look I'm sorry. Would you please just give that back?" she pleaded.

"You can have it back when I'm finished with it. If I'm still a child to you, then you are far too young to be reading material like this." he said with an air of irritability in his voice.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just you and George aren't normal. Wait! I didn't mean it like that either! You two just-"

"Save it, Hermione." he replied as he closed the door to his and George's room. She let out a sigh of frustration and went up to her dormitory.

Fred closed the door quietly and whispered a locking charm along with several others around the door. He knew perfectly well that Hermione could storm up at any time and steal the diary back. Who did she think she was any way? She was two years younger than him, and even though she'd always acted mature for her age, she had no right to call him on his immaturity. He looked over at George who was asleep, then sighed and crawled into his own bed. He pulled the draperies around the bed.

"Lumos." he whispered. The end of his wand lit up and he opened up the journal to continue reading.

_28th January 1997,_

_ Pansy is dead. I killed her. She was trying to kill me after being overtaken by jealous rage against my relationship with Hermione. Although, I'm not so sure that she wasn't being controlled by my father or perhaps Voldemort. Vincent Crabbe is dead as well. Pansy killed him before Potter and I got to him and Goyle. I've never seen death up close before. It's nothing like my father says it is. How he can revel in enjoyment of removing life from a being, I can't quite comprehend. We went down into Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber. I've never seen anything like it before. Aside from the rotting Basilisk that Potter evidentially killed several years ago, the sight is breath taking. Never has a room been more devoted to serpents. The carved snakes were beautiful and showed power. Any time outside of classes has been near unbearable. The entire Slytherin house has turned against me. They all blame me for Pansy and Crabbe's death. Which is unfair. They should consider Pansy's absence more of a blessing in my opinion. I don't bother eating in the Great Hall anymore. The only reason I can even put up with classes is because each of the teacher has put strict rules on the students that they are not supposed to bother neither Potter or myself. I never thought I'd be on the same side as Potter. I never once believed that I would have anything to say to him that didn't come with sarcasm, but these days the Golden trio have been the only ones not attacking me, which is rather ironic. Hermione's visited me once. She tells me that Gryffindor has turned against them as well, believing that they're working for Voldemort. It's interesting to watch the science and psychology of the spread of social disease that one rumor can trigger. I've been working with Dumbledore to figure out exactly what Voldemort's plans for the fifteenth are. We already know that he planned on poisoning Potter through Pansy, but with her gone he's trying to find another way. I've been eavesdropping into conversations I over hear from other Slytherins. It hasn't done much good though, once they realize I'm within earshot they move or stop talking all together. I think I've become useless to either side at this point. It's rather frustrating._

Fred reread through the entry carefully. He hadn't been aware of anything that had happened previous to him and George meeting the group of students in Manchester. They'd been working in their shop when they got a letter from Ron explaining everything that was to happen. Ron had been worried that they weren't prepared and asked for help. Fred hadn't known anything about the deaths that had taken place prior to the kidnapping, nor that Harry and Malfoy had started teaming up together. He was beginning to see a side of Malfoy that he didn't think existed.

_17th March 1997,_

_ Hermione's been kidnapped by my father. I had a feeling he would target her separately. I tried to warn her not to go into Hogsmeade, but she refused to listen. She's been mad at both Weasley and Potter and has decided to take it out on me. Her temper is unbearable, yet attractive. Potter called me to the Room of Requirement last night. He introduced me to what he calls "Dumbledore's Army". We made a deal that he would let Slytherin win the next Quidditch game, and I showed them how to fight against Death Eaters. They're a rather useless bunch. There were only eight of them. He wants us to sneak out tomorrow to go and try and rescue those who've been kidnapped. I doubt we'll get there in time. I presume they're all dead as we speak. I agreed to go with them though, if not just to witness their foolish death, then to seek revenge on my father. He took Hermione only to hurt me. He only cares about himself and his prehistorical morals. I've also found out how much he's been lying to me over my lifetime. Trying to buy my loyalty, selling me off like livestock to another family for good breeding, then expecting me to worship the ground that he walks on. If there is a chance I can save Hermione, then I'm willing to take it. I feel things for her that just don't make sense. When we're together, she's not a mudblood anymore. She's just Hermione. She's not a Gryffindor. She's just Hermione. If he's done anything to her, I'll kill him._

Fred felt a twinge of jealously. She'd had a relationship with Malfoy that she'd never be able to have with him. He was her first, and even though they'd been enemies for five years, which seemed to only burn the passion hotter. Malfoy had truly begun to care for her. He loved her and from what Fred could tell, he still did. What had gone wrong? Why were they back to hating each other?

_3rd May 1997,_

_ So it's over. Hermione Granger is a coldhearted mud blooded bitch. She's exactly how I saw her as from the very beginning of school. Why had I allowed myself to fall for her. I went into the "relationship" with the plan to trick her, but she got the upper hand. I admitted my feelings for her, she slept with me, then she told me the relationship wasn't going to work out. She's been hanging around boys too much. That's not how it's supposed to go. I'm supposed to be the one breaking her heart. My father told me she'd been pregnant. I didn't believe it, but from the way she'd been acting, I have to. She's not anymore. I don't know what happened. She wouldn't tell me and avoided the conversation all together. I want to know what happened while she was held captive. What made her change? She loves me too, I know she does. What is she playing at? She says that I can't feel love, that I can't understand it. I risked my life for her. I turned against my family for her. I put up with Potter for her. If that's not love, I don't know what is, considering our history. She thinks I will turn her into some sort of trophy wife. Who even said anything about marriage? I don't want to marry her, least not right now. I just want to be with her. I miss our conversations. I miss staring at her when we had nothing to say. I miss just laying with her. What the hell happened? I will never let a girl get the better of me again. It's too late to go back and repent to the Dark Lord. I don't know what's going to happen over the summer, I can't go home. I suppose I will be staying at Hogwarts._

Fred knew of course. It had to do with what she'd just told him. She hadn't informed Malfoy. Did he know yet? Did she still love him? She wouldn't have gotten into a relationship with him if she still loved Malfoy right? She did act weird around him, but Fred played it off as just the tension between two former partners. He and Angelina were the same way every time they crossed paths. Was she just using him for security against Malfoy?

_8th August 1997,_

_ After staying at the meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix for a month, Dumbledore sent me to stay with Potter. This had to be a sick joke of his, knowing how much Potter and I hate each other, and only tolerate each other for our own benefits. Of course, Golden Boy found a way to get us thrown out of the house, and we were forced to use magic against the pathetic muggles. The Ministry of Magic wanted to take me in for my father's crimes. They're just waiting for a moment where they can prove I'm working for Voldemort. I tried speaking to Hermione when she arrived back from Bulgaria. I have to talk with her about something, but she thinks that I'm just trying to get back together with her. She won't listen. I got a letter from my father a week ago. In it, he stated that I must return home. There are things he needed to tell me and that if I didn't come on my own accord then he would force me. He knew where I was. Grimmauld was attacked the night after I left. He was looking for me I know it. This is just his feeble attempt to get back at me for knocking up Granger. Her boyfriend Krum was killed when we were attacked at the Leaky Cauldron. We're now staying at Hogwarts. Granger and the Weasley twins have gone back in time to stop some prophecy from being told, and now I'm stuck with Potter and Weaselby doing research on some dead bloke who Voldemort is trying to resurrect. The only thing making this stay tolerable is the lovely Fleur. She seems to have taken a fancy to me, as I to her. I'm not quite sure if I trust her just yet though._

Fred turned the page. There was only one entry left. It was dated two days earlier. It must've been what he was writing the before Hermione knicked it from the table. He sighed and began reading it.

_26th August 1997,_

_ I received another letter from my father. I have to go back. This time he's just not stating it, I know it's true. I found out Hermione was in trouble and went back in time to warn her. Don't ask me what pushed me to do it, but I did. She still won't really speak with me. I was able to get her alone one night though and she explained to me that my father raped her and aborted the pregnancy against her will. I really wish she would've told me this earlier. I understand a little more now why she felt obligated to end the relationship. I tried to talk her into giving it one more chance, but she refuses. She's interested in someone else I can tell, I just can't figure out who it is. I heard the prophecy. It's about me. It took me a little while to work it all out, but I'm Voldemort's key to defeating Potter. I have to go back. I was hoping Hermione would give me a reason to stay, but she won't speak to me. I guess that's my decision then. I have to go back, it's my destiny. I'm not looking forward to my father's retribution. I've considered running away and just not coming back. I can't stay at Hogwarts, Dumbledore knows now. At least if Hermione was on my side, then I could convince them that I wasn't going to help Voldemort. I already know I won't be accepted back in Slytherin, even if I'm now Head Boy. The ministry is out for me for stealing the Time Turner. This was the opportunity they were waiting for. So that's it then. I'll try one more attempt at explaining things to Hermione. If she still won't listen, then I'll say goodbye to Fleur and leave tonight._

Fred closed the diary. He had to go talk to Hermione. She could prevent this. He jumped out of the bed and snuck his way down to a secret passage way only he, George, and Lee Jordan knew about. A passage that led into the girl's dormitory. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to have to give up Hermione, but if her being with Malfoy was the only way to save Harry, then it had to be done. He had to convince her to go back to Malfoy, even if she didn't love him anymore.


	17. Making Amends

This chapter is in dedication to my lovely betas otakuannie and Laurie :) Thank you girls.

* * *

Hermione pulled her blankets back violently and crawled into bed. She couldn't remember a time when she was more mad at one of the twins than that moment. She felt violated. Anything Malfoy had written about her would be out in the open now. Fred may have been her boyfriend, but that doesn't give him a right to know every detail about her previous relationship before she felt comfortable telling him. She was beginning to calm down when she heard a soft knock at the door. She got out of bed and opened the door. One look at Fred and she went to close it again, but he put his hand on the door to stop her.  
  
"It's important." he said quietly. She looked over at Ginny who was sleeping.  
  
"One minute." she told him. She went over to her bed and threw on a robe over her sweatpants and tank top, then followed Fred downstairs to the common room.  
  
"All right, so let me guess you wanted to apologize?" she remarked.  
  
"No... wait yes, I was being a prat and I'm sorry." he replied, unconvincingly.  
  
"Now can I go back to bed? I have that apparation test this afternoon."  
  
"No, listen we need to talk." he led her over to the couch and sat her down.  
  
"I can't be with you." he said softly.  
  
"You're breaking up with me?"  
  
"After reading the last entries, I've decided you're better off with... Malfoy." he told her, cringing at his name.  
  
"I don't want to be with Malfoy."  
  
"You don't want to be with me either."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes! I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to be with you, what kind of sense would that make?" she looked at him confused.  
  
"No, you can't be with me Hermione. I mean school starts in less than a week. George and I will be going back to Diagon Alley. We'll never see each other. In fact we probably won't see each other until the Winter Holiday. What kind of relationship is that?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she was beyond confused now.  
  
"Trying to be realistic?" he asked more than said.  
  
"Why are you really doing this? What is it that you read?"  
  
"Malfoy is going to kill Harry. He believes he has no reason not to follow his destiny. He stated that he's been trying to talk with you about it. He hoped you would have another answer for him. You know to give him a reason to stay, but you won't talk to him. Now he knows about us, there's no way he's going to stay. He's going to go back to Voldemort. He said that he was leaving tonight. You have to talk to him. Give him a reason not to go Hermione, or else Harry will die." he answered.  
  
Hermione sat there horror struck. It was all happening sooner than she expected. She wasn't ready to make this decision. She looked at Fred and decided to tell him about what she saw in the Vanishing Cabinet. She slowly explained everything that had happened, about Pansy and how if she goes back to Draco she will be the one to aid in Harry's demise. She told him about how she saw them together with a child, but the shop would be in danger and Malfoy would still find a way to kill Harry by tricking him into thinking that Ginny was in trouble.  
  
"So you see, either way Malfoy is going to murder Harry." she ended.  
  
"Maybe what you saw wasn't real. Maybe it's... maybe it's like a boggart. You know showing you the things you fear most. I don't know enough about Vanishing Cabinets to know for sure. We can research it I suppose."  
  
"Fred, you heard the prophecy too. Malfoy is the weapon that Voldemort needs in order to destroy Harry. When I had the vision I saw exactly what Pansy had shown me. He's going to be cut open with a knife in the Malfoy Mansion."  
  
"Quite a predicament you're in." he commented absent-mindedly.  
  
"Thank you, Fred, for stating the obvious."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be with either of us?"  
  
"I thought that too, but I don't know. I'm trying to figure out how this will work. If I go back to Malfoy like you suggest in order to keep him from going back to Voldemort, we already know he'll be offered something in the future that he won't be able to resist. Harry, Ron and everyone is going to end up hating me for going back to him, and I'm going to be dragged into his plan."  
  
"Well I won't hate you, I understand now. I'm sure the others will too. Destiny can be changed."  
  
"If I don't go back to Malfoy to keep myself from becoming involved, he'll go back to Voldemort any way. I guess by going back to him, all it would do would prolong the inevitable."  
  
"Which might not be so bad. We might be able to figure out a way to save Harry if we have more time before the event is supposed to occur. The longer you keep Malfoy away from Voldemort, the longer we'll have to create a plan. Listen, we should talk to the others about this. You won't lose us as friends, at least you won't lose me. You won't lose George either. Ron might be a bit of work, but George and I can do something about him, seeing as he's our brother. Same goes with Ginny... and if anyone will understand it would be Harry. This concerns him, and he'll know you're doing it to save him. I don't care what that thing in the vanishing cabinet showed you, this can be changed." he rationalized.  
  
"So I should lead Draco on?"  
  
"Would it really be leading him on, Hermione? You care for him don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do. What about us?"  
  
"I care for you a lot Hermione, but you have to do what you have to do. Maybe after this is all over, if you still don't want to be with him... I'll be here." he kissed her softly.  
  
Hermione went back upstairs and changed into clothes, then made her way back downstairs. Fred was still sitting by the fire. She went over to him and hugged him. They looked at each other, then he nodded. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew. Hermione left the common room and went down to the Slytherin House. She knocked on Malfoy's door, but was startled by the painting.  
  
"There's no one in there. He left about an hour ago." an old witch drawled.  
  
"Well do you know where he went?"  
  
"I'm a painting, not a secretary." replied the witch and moved out of her portrait to vist another. Hermione sighed and began walking through the corridors looking for any sign of Malfoy. She decided to go see Fleur. She might know where he was. When she got to the room though, she found that Fleur too was also missing. Hermione began to worry. Maybe he had left already. He could be on his way back to Voldemort as she stood there in the dark hallway. She saw a light from the end of the corner.  
  
"Draco?" she called out. Fred walked over to her.  
  
"I thought maybe you could use this." he told her and handed her a worn piece of paper. She'd seen Harry with it several times. It was the marauder's map.  
  
"How'd you get this? You didn't tell Harry did you?"  
  
"No, he's still asleep. I nicked it from his room." smiled Fred.  
  
"Well how do you work it?" she asked, opening it up. Fred pulled out his wand and tapped the map "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  
  
Names began to appear and the map began to reveal itself. Everyone was still in their rooms except for them and two others. Draco Malfoy and Fleur Delacour's names were outside on the courtyard walking in the direction of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione thrusted the map back into Fred's hand and took off in a run out of the corridor, through the doors in the Entrance Hall, and down the courtyard. She saw the two of them.  
  
"Draco!" she called out.  
  
Malfoy stopped and turned around. He was carrying his suitcase. She caught up with him. Hermione looked at Fleur. With one exchanged glance, Fleur seemed to catch her urgency, and departed forward. Hermione stood there looking at Draco, not quite sure how to say it. She didn't want to throw herself back into this. She looked up at Gryffindor tower. She knew Fred was watching them, even if she couldn't see him.  
  
"I think this belongs to you." she blushed and handed him his journal.  
  
"Uh, thanks... you didn't..."  
  
"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't yours to read." he told her coolly.  
  
"I know Draco, but I'm glad I did. Listen, you can't go back. Please don't go back."  
  
"You called me Draco..."  
  
"Yeah, that's your name isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just I'm used to being referred to by my surname lately."  
  
They stood there awkwardly for a moment. She was running through possible sentences through her head at a rapid pace, analyzing each and every one of them to try and guess the outcome. Finally she gave up. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss avidly. Almost as if his life depended on that very kiss. She felt his arms pull her in close to his body. She looked into his eyes as she pulled away.  
  
"You can't go back to them Draco. You can't."  
  
"Hermione, I have to! Don't you get it? I can't stay here. We're supposed to go to the Ministry of Magic today for our apparation license. You think they're going to just let me walk right in there after stealing a time turner?"  
  
"Yeah and what good is it going to do you to go straight back to Voldemort, after you betrayed him. You think he's going to be any more forgiving than the Ministry? Not only are you putting yourself at risk... but you're putting everyone else as well. You and I both know what that prophecy said. I know you don't like Harry, but do you really despise him so much that you want to kill him?" she argued.  
  
"Maybe I do. You wouldn't understand Hermione. You never had to deal with any of this cause of your perfect Muggle family. Potter... Harry has been nothing but a nuisance to me and my family since we arrived at this school and-"  
  
"-And so have I, but you were able to get over that weren't you? If you love me like you say I do, I don't understand why you would want to kill my best friend. Not to mention, Harry has helped you too. He may not like you, but he helped you get the Time Turner and he tried to save you in March."  
  
"So you're saying I owe it to him?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"No, but you could at least take it into consideration. Don't go back to him Draco. Stay here and I'll be with you. I'll give us another chance?"  
  
"What about your pauper boyfriend?" he asked. Hermione flinched.  
  
"I decided that he was nothing compared to you, Draco." she said softly. She brushed her fingers against his cheek. He kissed down her hand.  
  
"What will we do about this afternoon?"  
  
"We'll explain what happened. I'm sure Dumbledore already has. Come on, let's go back to the castle." She put her hand in his. He kissed her lightly and for the first time since they'd been back in each other's company, he smiled. Hermione smiled back. She looked back up at the window to the Gryffindor Common Room and sighed.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry that it's short and I'm sorry it took me so long to get up. I've had writers block. I've also been in the process of joining an RP, mending things with the fiance away from the comp, and brainstorming another story idea that I will be starting today. I will be writing this story along with that one. I'm going to try and have a chapter of each posted every few days, but the maximum length of time between chapters will be 1 week. This will allow me to write longer chapters and pay equal attention to both stories. This story is only about half way done, for reference. Anyway if you read please review. 


	18. School Starts

Chapter 18- School Starts  
  
Harry woke up the next morning. He was troubled by something, but he couldn't quite grasp the cause of the feeling. He hadn't had any dreams that he could recall. It felt more real than a dream. Something was going to happen. He could sense it. He didn't talk much at breakfast, and found himself in solitude that afternoon. Ron was busying himself with perfecting his skills in wizarding chess with Ginny. Hermione had gone for her apparation test, while Fred and George were packing to go back to their shop. There was something solemn about Fred. He wasn't making as many jokes, and seemed to be avoiding people all together. Harry went to the library to see what else he could find on Xavier Gillium or his daughter, Delsiah. He was reading through a book on Quidditch that had distracted him, when he was interrupted by Fred sitting down across from him.  
  
"Might I have a word?" he whispered.  
  
"There's no one else around, Fred. You don't have to whisper." Harry looked up from his book.  
  
"Ah yes, but the castle holds many secrets and this is a secret I would like to keep from it." Fred whispered in response. Harry sat down the book.  
  
"What's wrong? Hermione getting on your nerves already? I have to admit I'm not surprised. I mean you two are so-"  
  
"No, no. It's not that. It does have to do with Hermione though. Did she tell you what she saw in the vision?"  
  
"No, how could she? She's been ignoring Ron and I completely to spend time with you." Harry replied, curtly. It wasn't as if he was angry with Fred, or that he really cared that he and Hermione were together. He'd just rather not hear about it or be reminded of it, more for Ron's sake.  
  
"Eh, sorry about that mate." Fred scratched his head, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I'd rather have her explain it, but I have a feeling she won't. George and I are leaving today, so I thought it best you knew before we left. The vision she saw while we were in nineteen forty-two, was of Malfoy murdering you. Malfoy is Voldemort's key to defeating the Order. She had another vision while she was in the cabinet. I can't be sure that there was any truth to it, after all, the cabinet is known to do odd things, but in that vision she was shown what life would be like if she'd ended up staying with Malfoy... or being with me. Either way mate, your life ends with Malfoy." his whisper was even quieter this time.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He was completely at a loss for words. He surveyed Fred, hoping for some sign of this being one of his jokes. He saw nothing but complete seriousness.  
  
"Wow." he strained out.  
  
"Dumbledore knows everything, she went to him this morning. I haven't seen Malfoy around though, have you?" Fred looked around the library.  
  
"No, I thought he was going for his apparation exam with Hermione."  
  
"That's what I thought too, but she left alone. I have to talk to him."  
  
"Fred, you can't tell him..."  
  
"No I suppose I should leave Hermione to that. She made her decision last night. She's back with him, Harry."  
  
"She's what?" Harry gulped.  
  
"She's back together with Bouncing Ferret. Listen, you can't tell anyone this okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay...what isn't I'm supposed to tell anyone? That she's back with him." Harry whispered back.  
  
"No, this. We got a hold of Malfoy's journal yesterday. We went through it together. He was leaving to go back to his father, and we had to make a decision. By being with him, it'll keep him here, postponing well more like expanding your life span expectancy. If she stayed with me, then chances are he'd go back, and then they'd have you. We're not sure yet if we can change the inevitable, but this will at least give us more time to prepare." Fred's voice was even quieter than it had been before.  
  
"I really don't know what you expect me to say Fred."  
  
"Well don't say anything to me. Talk to the others, since I won't be able to and I doubt Hermione will mention anything, she's too afraid you'll all turn against her. She needs you and Ron especially, Harry. Try to understand the situation and don't be pissed with her over this. I'm not upset. Explain that to Ron. The break up was mutual. Besides, I'm not looking at it as break up. She'll be back. Hermione's just doing what she has to for the Order, as do I. So don't let Ron use me against her. She doesn't have much of control over this. She's trying to save you. Shh... I think she's back." he leapt out of his seat and went to the window. He nodded at Harry and rushed out of the library.  
  
Harry felt as if he'd been hit with a ton of bricks. The weight of the invisible stones was making it hard for him to breathe. He pulled himself out of the chair and forced himself to follow Fred back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione came up, not long after them.  
  
"I passed!" she gleed.  
  
"Of course you did!" Fred smiled and hugged her.  
  
"How did Malfoy do?" Harry asked, out of the blue. Hermione let go of Fred, and gave him a disheartened look before turning back to Harry.  
  
"He wasn't there. The ministry is after him. He's in hiding."  
  
"Where?" Harry demanded.  
  
"He's staying with some friends, he'll be back next week for the start of the term. Dumbledore's already promised nothing would happen to him, as it's his final year here. He needs to be in school."  
  
"Malfoy? Have friends?" he found himself speaking a bit harsh. Fred gave him a look.  
  
"He's staying with Fleur in London." she replied back, with the same temperament.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. Congratulations on passing the exam." he rushed up to his dormitory. He was only in there for about a half an hour before he began to get bored with himself. He went to his trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak. He didn't want to be asked questions about where he was going. He snuck out the portrait hole, which had been left open and snuck downstairs. He was on his way back to the library when he heard voices from behind a tapestry. He stopped and listened closely.  
  
"Why did you tell him?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Because you weren't going to. I was trying to help, Hermione."  
  
"Yeah well now you know he's going to go after Draco as soon as school starts. As soon as everyone finds out, he's in danger."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but Harry had a right to know. He needs to watch his back. We can't be there to watch his every move, you know that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Fred. I'm just scared. I don't know what to expect out of all of this."  
  
"Apology accepted." he sounded smug.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Harry heard her ask.  
  
"In approximately two hours. Why?"  
  
"Meet me at that spot you showed me, okay? To say goodbye?"  
  
Harry didn't stick around to listen to any more. He continued down to the library and began searching through the restricted section. He pulled out an old worn book titled: "Necromancy: What You Should Know". He then began skimming through the spines of the other books, selecting another titled: "Visions and Hallucinations". He pulled them under his cloak and went to a secluded spot in the library where no one could accidentally trip over him or sit on him, if by chance anyone came looking for him. He just needed to be alone at this moment. Given a chance to adjust.  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to see what Fred had meant. Hermione needed him and Ron more than anything the very first day of school. Malfoy had returned with the rest of the students. No one in his house spoke to him. They avoided him completely. Harry watched as he ate alone at the Slytherin table at the feast. Alone, until Hermione got up and went over to sit with him. Harry glanced around the table, noticing the others glaring at her with particular distaste and felt the sense of betrayal loom over the Gryffindors. A bunch of new first years were muttering to the older students, confused and demanding explanations for the sudden solemn mood of the table. Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged. He'd explained everything to Ron, but he didn't seem too happy with his explanation. He felt Hermione was playing both him and his brother, and felt no sympathy toward her. He even made a comment that Harry only half heard that sounded like him saying she deserved whatever ridicule she received. This was typical Ron reaction. He was still upset that she wouldn't go out with him, and resorted in pretending that he was no longer her friend. Harry brushed it off, and gave Hermione a smile when she returned to the table to help escort the first years to their rooms. Ron mumbled something under his breath then stood up to join her by the doorway. Harry followed in suit with the other students. Suddenly a voice rang from across the corridor.  
  
"And if you look over there you'll see our new Head Girl, Hermione Granger, who happens to be in alliance with our backstabbing sorry excuse for a Slytherin Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. You don't have to do anything they say, listen to me and the other Prefects." Harry looked over to see Millicent Bulstrode pointing at Hermione.  
  
"Shut up, Bulstrode." Malfoy sneered and put his wand to her throat.  
  
"Draco, don't! She's not worth it." Hermione called out and rushed over to the scene. Ron smacked his forehead with his hand, then looked at Harry.  
  
"You stay with the first years, I'll go." Harry told him. He chased after Hermione.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." Millicent snarled back at Malfoy.  
  
"I believe he can, Miss Bulstrode. He is after all Head Boy. Students must listen to him as long as he's enforcing already instated rules, and if I hear you directing the students to do otherwise I will be in the unfortunate position to evaluate your ability to serve as Prefect." Dumbledore calmly stated as he walked out of the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione turned around. Malfoy lowered his wand, and Millicent just glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Malfoy apologized, coolly to Dumbledore.  
  
"Quite all right, Mr. Malfoy. Now I believe you all have duties to attend to. Harry, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Harry watched as Hermione went back over to Ron and nervous first years. Malfoy and the other Slytherins were already headed in the opposite direction. He followed Dumbledore up to his office, and sat down across from the desk.  
  
"I'm sure by now you know the situation with the prophecy. I do have to ask that you continue searching for information on Gillium. I have sent Tonks out to ask around and research the masses to see what, if anything, she can find out. You mustn't focus on the prophecy Harry. That is of utmost importance. The Order is doing all they can to keep you safe. We're trying to pin point any clues that will lead to a possible specific date, and I promise I will let you know the moment we've discovered anything. Most importantly, you must focus on your schoolwork. Last term's grade were significantly lower than usual. Professor McGonagall informed me a while ago that it is your ambition to become an Auror once you leave Hogwarts. That type of position will require you to excel high in your grades. I assume that Miss Granger will help you if the need be. I feel you'd make a most excellent Auror, Harry. This doesn't mean that you will be given any special privileges once you leave the school though. Talk to Nymphadora about what will be required once you leave. She and Moody are your best assets." Dumbledore told him. Harry nodded.  
  
"Also, I ask that you do not act any differently towards Mr. Malfoy than you already do. He's not as aware of the situation as Miss Granger has become, and it's best that he doesn't suspect anything. I've given her firm instructions not to mention it to him. He knows no more than Voldemort does, and for now, I would like to keep it that way." continued Dumbledore. Harry nodded again.  
  
"That is all, Harry. You may go. I'll call on you again soon." Harry noted Dumbledore's smile, and returned it with one of his own.  
  
He nodded for a third time and stood up. He didn't quite believe Dumbledore about calling on him as soon as they had information. He'd told Harry this many times before, and it always seemed as if he was the last one to know. Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower. The castle was calm again, and the noise of the students had ceased with their retirement into their quarters. He stopped at the Portrait Hole. The Fat Lady smiled down at him.  
  
"Password?" she asked. It dawned on Harry just then, that he didn't know the new password. He thought of knocking, but felt that would be rather silly. Chances are no one would be able to hear him. He looked back up at the painting.  
  
"Er... I don't know it."  
  
"All right then, Harry. I'll let you in this once, being this your last year here. But don't tell anyone, and don't expect it to happen again." she lectured and swung open.  
  
He sighed with relief and thanked her. Hermione was sitting by the fire, with Crookshanks in her lap. Ron was sitting across from her. He could tell by the looks on their faces they were arguing again.  
  
"I just don't understand why you have to stick up for him. You didn't stick up for him in a crowd of people when you were dating him before." complained Ron.  
  
"Things are different now. Everyone knows, and he needs me Ron."  
  
"Yeah, and we need you too Hermione."  
  
"Ron..." she said, exasperated. Harry sat down next to her and scratched under Crookshanks' ears.  
"What did Dumbledore want?" asked Ron, obviously forgetting the argument.  
  
"Just to warn me not to mention the prophecy to Malfoy... oh and to lecture me on how my grades need to improve if I want to become an Auror." he rolled his eyed.  
  
"Ugh!" Hermione stood up, leaving Crookshanks in Harry's lap. She went over to the bulletin board and tore off a piece of paper. She stomped back over to Ron and Harry and threw the paper into the fire.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I told Fred not to advertise in here. We're going to have enough trouble trying to keep the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's from killing each other. We don't need to add their products to the battle." she leaned back into the couch and sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
"I guess things are back to normal." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well, mostly normal anyway." added Harry. Harry caught the smile that had snuck its way onto Hermione's face.

* * *

A/N: Ack! Short and took forever to get up, I know I know. Why didn't anyone tell me that RP was addicting??? I joined one (a livejournal community called acciohogwarts, shameless plug, join if you're interested. I'm Pansy over there). Anyway, my fan fictions have suffered from it, and I'm sorry. I kept myself up all night to get this up for my devoted readers. While RPing, dying my hair (was supposed to be red, which my roots now are but the black didn't change like it was supposed to now I look like a Weasley trying to be a Slytherin.), obsessing over the new show LOST (mm Dom), and waiting to see if I've been accepted into HogwartsElite. Anyway, as you can tell I've been busy, but here it is. The first chapter of my new story is half written and I hope to have it up sometime this weekend, but no promises. I also half the beginning to the last chapter of this story written, but don't worry, that's not until much later :) ANYWAY, if you read please review. I cherish you guys. 


	19. Adèle and the New Potions Professor

Chapter 19- Adèle and the New Potions Professor  
  
Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione the next morning at breakfast. Ron was looking disheveled and Hermione was going over her list of classes and planning out an organized study time sheet, that would allow her to fit research on Gillium into her schedule. She'd just finished hers, and grabbed a hold of Ron's to go through his. Harry looked at Ron, then back over at Hermione.  
  
"What's with Ron?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, there's a new girl in Gryffindor. She arrived last night after everyone had gone to bed. If you want to give me your class schedule I can work out something so that we're all researching Xavier Gillium at the same time," she replied, not even looking up from the time sheet.  
  
Harry absentmindedly handed her his schedule and began surveying the table for the new student. It wasn't that hard to miss her. She'd placed herself next to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, and was talking animatedly with them about something. She was beautiful. Harry had figured Hermione had meant a new first year, and couldn't see what Ron was all worried about, but then he understood. She had to at least be a sixth or seventh year. Her hair was long and blonde, something very Fleur about her. Harry glanced back over at Ron who was staring at her.  
  
"Her name is Adèle. She's from France." Hermione told him.  
  
"You know girls tend to not like us staring at them like that." Harry whispered to his friend.  
  
"I'm not staring."  
  
"Ron, you're staring." reiterated Hermione, as she handed back his timetable.  
  
Harry caught her glance over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy wasn't there. In fact, he didn't show up for breakfast at all, and he wasn't in their first shared class of the day: Potions. Harry followed in with Ron and Hermione and they took their usual seats. Harry began blessing the elders that this was their final year there, and that they didn't have to deal with Snape for Potions anymore, which meant he had the possibility of passing with a higher grade. His hope for that though, was shattered when the new Potions professor walked into the class. They hadn't been introduced to her yet. She hadn't been at the feast the previous night, and Dumbledore had made no mention of who'd taken the position. Hermione had been talking with Ron about the N.E.W.Ts, and hadn't noticed the professor walking up to the front of the classroom; the whole room was silent except for their chattering. When Hermione realized this she looked up then fainted. Harry and Ron quickly began to try to revive her.  
  
"Would someone get that girl up off the floor? You, take her to the infirmary." the woman snapped, then pointed at Adèle.  
  
Adèle jumped up and went over to Ron and Harry. Ron turned a bright shade of crimson, and Adèle just smiled at him.  
  
"Enervate." she whispered, and Hermione's eyes opened. Adèle ushered her out of the classroom, and there was a loud SNAP at the front of the class. The professor had slammed a ruler against the desk.  
  
"If anyone feels the need to pass out in my class, I suggest you don't even bother showing up and take the detention. I will not stand for outbursts like that in my classroom. Is that understood? My name is Julia Blackthorne; you can just call me Professor. I've taught potions at Hogwarts before, and I know what I'm doing. Anyone who thinks otherwise can serve an evening in detention. I do not put up with disobedient children. The Headmaster has asked me to fill this position until another instructor can be found. Now we're going to get right to work. You have your N.E.W.Ts to prepare for, and none of my students have ever failed their potion portion of the exam. This is a reputation I plan to uphold." she began.  
  
"Obviously you've never had a student like Longbottom." a Slytherin snickered.  
  
"Silence! I will not stand for anyone talking out of turn. If you have something to say you will raise your hand. If I feel you might have something useful to add to the lesson, then I shall call on you. If I feel you're wasting my time, I shall not. Now, I would like you to open your books to the sixth chapter and look over the Healing drought. I want you to follow the instructions as written, and if I find any frogspawn in any of your elixirs; I'll make sure you'll spend the rest of the school year in detention. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Harry looked around at the half-scared, half-confused look on the student's faces. Even the Slytherin's looked on edge. They weren't used to having a Slytherin Professor treat them as such. Harry looked at Ron, and they knew exactly where the frogspawn comment came from.  
  
"Fred and George." they whispered in sync. They'd done the same thing to Professor Snape in their seventh year.  
  
They worked silently through the class period, and then corked their finish elixir, frogspawn free. The bell rang, and Harry went to put it on her desk. Blackthorne looked up from her desk, and watched him intently. Harry felt chills go up his spine. At least they were another step closer to finding out more about Gillium, he thought to himself. If Hermione was right, their new professor was his descendent. There was a greater possibility of finding things out if they did a bit of spying and digging. Harry caught up with Ron and they walked to the infirmary to check up on Hermione before going to Divinations. They were half way there, when Hermione came running up to them from the opposite direction.  
  
"Where've you been?" asked Harry.  
  
"Speaking with Dumbledore. I got my class changed, I'm going to Divinations with you, and I've dropped Muggle studies." she replied.  
  
"You hate Trelawney, remember?"  
  
"Yes, well I'm curious as to what Firenze will teach... and after this experience this summer with the prophecy, I want to do some more research into seers, particularly my ancestor. Trelawney may be a fraud, but there still might be something I could get out of it."  
"She's not a fraud," replied Harry quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're right about Blackthorne. She's a bitch." huffed Ron as they made their way over to the North tower.  
  
"Think Dumbledore hired her because of her relation to Gillium?" asked Harry.  
  
"Possibly. I did tell him a few nights ago about my suspicions of her. I went to the library two nights ago-"  
  
"You mean you weren't in bed with my brother, for a final farewell? Or even Malfoy? I mean with you two being so lovey dovey again, I'm shocked." interjected Ron. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Anyway, I was in the library trying to find out what I could before the term started, that way we'd have a bit of a head start. Havannah, Gillium's wife was a dark wizard as well. She went on to lead what was left of her husband's supporters; long after the war had ended. She gave up her daughter, Delsie, and ended up dying at the hands of an Auror. That's all I could find out about her. I didn't find anything on a Delsiah Gillium, but I found some very interesting information on Delsiah Blackthorne. She had a child out of wedlock, with a Malfoy. He refused to marry her or support the child because he was already married. That child was Augustus Blackthorne, he was Julia Blackthorne's grandfather. She comes from a long line of dark wizards. I wouldn't rule out the idea that she is helping Voldemort resurrect her Great-Great-Great Grandfather," explained Hermione.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" demanded Ron.  
  
"Well with you back lashing me every other comment, I haven't had the chance to," she snapped back. Ron was about to reply when they heard a voice from behind them.  
  
"Are you on your way to Divinations?" it asked. The trio turned around to see Adèle.  
  
"Yeah, you have it too?" asked Harry. She nodded.  
  
"Might I walk with you? I don't really know anyone yet, and I don't really want to walk into class by myself again. It was rather embarrassing last period." she smiled.  
  
"Sure." replied Ron, quickly. Harry and Hermione exchanged amused glances.  
  
"So what part of France are you from?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Lille, but I've spent most of my life traveling around Europe with my father. He's an Auror, and has just accepted a position at the British division of the Ministry of Magic." she replied.  
  
"Why is it that you didn't stay in France to finish your schooling?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ma mère died when I was an enfant. He only has me. I figured what is one year, non? I believe I am of more use here in Britain. We know about the war. I know that you are Harry Potter, the one to defeat le seigneur foncé, Voldemort. We came to help." she smiled at Harry, who blushed.  
  
They reached the Divination classroom, and Adèle took a seat next to Lavender Brown. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to their usual spot, but much to Harry and Hermione's dismay, Ron excused himself and sat down next to Adèle.  
  
"Veelas." Hermione shook her head and sat down.  
  
"You think she's part Veela?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Just look at her, and look at the way Ron's staring at her. Where have we seen this before?" Hermione replied, recalling the boys' reaction to Fleur every time she was around.  
  
"She is very... er... beautiful." commented Harry, looking back at Ron and Adèle.  
  
"I'm actually surprised you weren't mumbling like an idiot like you usually do around Fleur."  
  
"I don't mumble."  
  
"Yeah, you do Harry. You stutter too." she smiled at him.  
"She speaks English rather well."  
  
"I suspect that's from traveling. I've heard of her father, Radolph Aiton. He's done wonders for both the French and German Ministries of Magic."  
  
Malfoy wasn't seen at lunch either, and Hermione began to fidget. Harry noticed this and decided to do some investigating. He excused himself from the table and went down to the kitchens. Harry was more than sure this is where he'd find him, and he was right. Malfoy was leaning against one of the counters, while the house elves bustled around him, sending food up to the Great Hall. He was speaking with Dobby, and it looked as if they were having a normal conversation. Malfoy looked up, acknowledging Harry's presence.  
  
"Hermione send you to go looking for me?" he asked.  
  
"No, I went looking for you on my own. Why aren't you eating with the rest of the school?" asked Harry. He was uncomfortable. It was hard to push the prophecy from his head. "That's not really any of your concern, is it?"  
  
"Well considering the circumstances, I believe it is. You weren't in class either."  
  
"Wow, your rather perceptive, my congratulations to you Potter for being able to detect that I was not only not in class but at lunch. If there was a class on meddling, you'd be certain to get an E." Malfoy remarked, sarcastically.  
  
"What've you been up to? Why aren't you attending class?"  
  
"Hasn't Hermione told you? Or have you just started tuning her out completely? Our new potions professor is Julia Blackthorne. The same Blackthorne who taught at Hogwarts back in Nineteen forty-two. Neither Hermione nor I are going to be taking that class. Instead we're going to be tutored by Professor Snape so that we can pass that portion of the NEWTs. Blackthorne, like you, is observant. She'd recognize the two of us immediately. I'm rather surprised Hermione didn't know this. I heard about her fainting fit in class today."  
  
"So your back to calling her Hermione then, instead of Granger? How sweet."  
  
"Again, another remarkable observation by one, Harry Potter."  
  
"Forget it, do what you will. I really am rather daft for giving you any sort of sympathy."  
  
"Sympathy? I hardly believe you came looking for me to lend your shoulder for me to cry on, Potter. Why is it you really came to find me? Figured I was speaking with Voldemort through floo? Thought maybe I was writing a detailed owl to my father telling him everything? I'm working for the Order, like I promised I would. I really don't care what it is Voldemort wants with me. He'll just have to find someone else to do the job," replied Malfoy.  
  
"I'll never trust you, Malfoy. Learn to accept that. You give me every reason to be suspicious, and so I will be keeping an eye on you. Hermione really is better off with Fred, and I don't know why you two keep playing at this little game of house. You'll never change." he turned to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Doesn't mean she won't." Malfoy smirked. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Did Malfoy know about what Hermione had seen in the cabinet? He turned around.  
  
"Hermione is a Gryffindor. She'll never stoop to your level; it's not her nature. You should know that about her by now."  
  
"She was a Slytherin in the past, and she made a bloody good one. I saw first hand. Granger has everything it would take to be a Death Eater. You really are the only thing that keeps her from such. She cares about you too much, and you worry her constantly. If say, anything were to happen to pull you two apart, I think she'd have exactly what it takes to switch sides and do some good for Lord Voldemort. I'm not saying that would ever happen, mind you. But it's the truth. There's a side to her, that I don't think even you or the Weasleys know."  
  
The look in Malfoy's eyes was menacing. Harry really couldn't tell if he was being serious or just playing tricks with his mind. His stomach lurched again, at the thought that his end might be caused by the one standing in front of him. Never had he disliked Malfoy so much as he did at that moment, there in the kitchen. He didn't stay around to continue the argument and went back up to rejoin Hermione and Ron.  
  
After lunch, Hermione went with Adèle to Arithmancy, while Ron and Harry went to Ancient Runes. The four met up with Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Neville in the library after classes were over. They had a free study hour. Hermione was already working on her Arithmancy homework, while Ron and Harry lounged with their feet up on the table.  
  
"So what's Lille like? Is it anything like Paris?" Luna asked Adèle, dreamily.  
  
"Non, it's not like Paris, but I'm still fond of it. I prefer Italy to France, to be honest. Milan is wonderful. Everyone walks around like they're in a photography session."  
  
"I bet the men are gorgeous." smiled Ginny.  
  
"Oui, they are." Adèle smiled back. Harry glanced over at Hermione who rolled her eyes from over her parchment. He always loved how Hermione wasn't like the other girls. "So are the Slytherin's really as bad as everyone says?" Adèle questioned.  
  
"Probably worse than everyone says. It depends on who you ask though," replied Ron, who verted his eyes towards Hermione.  
  
"I'm not getting into this Ron," sighed Hermione, not looking up.  
  
"Why? What is it?" asked a slightly confused Adèle.  
  
"Hermione is dating the king of the Slytherins. The worst of the bunch." replied Ron. Harry pulled his feet off the table. He didn't want them to get into this.  
  
"He's not that bad, Ronald. You know that." Hermione looked up.  
  
"Speak for yourself. He's still the biggest git I've ever met." he responded, coolly.  
"If you're going to attack me every time we're together, I'm going to have to stop hanging out with you. I won't be subjected to your jealousy and your feeble attempts to backlash me for it." Hermione stood up.  
  
"Hermione, please." Harry protested.  
  
"I'll be up in the Common Room, if anyone but Ron needs me." she packed her things, and left the library.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start anything."  
  
"No Adèle, it's not your fault. Things have been going on the past couple years that have put us all on edge." Ginny told her.  
  
"She's been seeing Draco Malfoy on and off for the past year. I don't think you've met him yet. Ron's right though, he is pretty much the King of the Slytherins, and he's had it out for all of us since first year." Neville explained.  
  
"So why would see being seeing the one who hurts her? I don't understand."  
  
"It's okay, neither do we." answered Ginny.  
  
"Here I was thinking she was with one of you." Adèle pointed to Harry and Ron. Ron blushed furiously and Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Those two don't date." Ginny giggled. Ron shot her a glare.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go up to the common room as well and prepare for our next class. Care of Magical creatures, I believe."  
  
"You'll like that class. The professor is wicked," replied Ron. Adèle smiled and walked off.  
  
"I like her." commented Luna, softly.  
  
"I do too." Ginny concurred.  
  
"She'll be an interesting addition to the Gryffindor house," added Harry.  
  
"She's really nice," mentioned Neville. They all looked at Ron, who just sat there watching her leave the library.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of that chapter. I saaaid that's the end of that chapter. Sorry felt like quoting Simpsons. I have the next couple chapters outlined, and I'll continue writing while involved with others things, so I can continue to at least get one chapter up a week. Also, if you haven't seen it yet... LOST is tomorrow night, for you in the United States. You should watch it... hint hint. 8pm unless you're in the Mountain Time zone, then it's on at 7. Weds nights. ABC. Support Dominic Monaghan :-) Anyway, if you read please review, it'll be appreciated. 


	20. A Change of Plans

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, until he suddenly shot up gasping for breath. Another nightmare. They were starting again. He rubbed his eyes, and then reached to the side table for his glasses. He looked at the clock it was just past one a.m. He crawled out of bed and made his way down to the Common Room, doubting he'd sleep at all the rest of the night. He jumped with a slight start at seeing Hermione there alone.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he yawned.  
  
"I could ask you the same." she replied, softly.  
  
"Nightmare."  
  
"About Voldemort?" she questioned. He nodded. He sat down in a chair across from her. She had her legs folded up under her and was writing what looked like a letter.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Too much on my mind, I suppose. Draco said he talked to you earlier."  
  
"So that's why you're up, you were seeing him." she blushed slightly at his words.  
  
"I want to apologize for his rudeness, I told-"  
  
"Don't apologize for him, Hermione. There's no point in it."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, that I told him to leave you alone. I think he just lashed out because of the way his housemates have been treating him." she set her quill down.  
  
"Did you tell him about the Vanishing Cabinet?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because... some of the things he said to me... he said that you would've done well in Slytherin, that he knew things about you that none of us did."  
  
"He was just trying to get a rise out of you, Harry. It's what Draco does best. I've think you've lost all faith in me. I know that if I told him then we'd all be in danger. He only knows about the prophecy. He keeps questioning me on why I left Fred, but I just tell him that there were personality conflicts. Anyone could see how that would be reasonable." she picked up the quill again. Harry sat there, watching the shadows and light of the flames dance across her features.  
  
"Who are you writing to?" he questioned.  
  
"Fred. Telling him not to put anymore notices of the shop up. I already had to confinscate three order forms from first years. Word, apparently, travelled fast about their business and the snack boxes. Also I'm filling him on the details of my conversation with Draco. Dumbledore's too busy... and I'm not about to go to Snape. Fred can relay anything of importance to the rest of the Order. What was your dream about?" she replied, not looking up.  
  
"The usual. My demise and Voldemort laughing about it as if Christmas had come early, at least I didn't wake up vomiting." he shrugged. A small smile broke across her face.  
  
It'd been a long time since Harry had been alone with Hermione. He missed their talks. Not that he didn't like Ron around too, but it was nice to have a conversation without Ron getting riled up over one thing or another. This was something he could share only with Hermione. He felt equal to her, and felt she understood him, maybe even more so now.  
  
"What do you think of Adèle?" she asked, scribbling down another sentence.  
  
"She seems all right. Glad she was sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Gives us a bit of an edge, having a part Veela in the house. Might get people to leave us alone if they're busy staring at her and Ron seems to have taken a liking to her." he commented, folding his legs up on the couch.  
  
"Of course Ron's taking a liking to her. I don't know any boy in the school who hasn't except maybe you and Draco. Why is that by the way? I half expected you to turn red and start mumbling half thought answers when I asked about her." she looked up, giggling to herself.  
  
"Oh well, I noticed Ron liked her and well... he's been through enough lately I think. No offense. I don't have time to be chasing girls anyway... truth is, I'm afraid to."  
  
"Because Voldemort might use them against you?" he nodded at her question.  
  
"Like Lucius did with me to Draco... it makes sense. You shouldn't let him control your life though, Harry. You're well protected, as are the rest of us. If you ended up with anyone, chances are they'd be the most protected girl in the school. There's a ball coming up as it is." she turned back to her letter.  
  
"A ball when?"  
  
"Halloween. We discussed it at the prefects meeting tonight. Dumbledore doesn't like the way people have come back to the school not trusting one another. I suggested a masquerade. That way we'll all be in masks and no one can judge another. We'll all be just a bunch of people in disguise."  
  
"Oh great, another opportunity for me to embarrass myself. Where am I going to find a date?"  
  
"I'm sure Ginny would go with you." Hermione was smiling again.  
  
"Oh... well... I don't know, I mean..."  
  
"As a friend, Harry. You're the easy one. Plenty of girls would love to go to the dance with you. It's Ron I'm worried about. He's too shy and if he's taken a fancy to Adèle, he's going to be upset if she ends up going with someone else. You should talk to him, get him to ask her before word of the ball gets out." she finished up her letter then put it in an envelope and sealed it. She stood up.  
  
"Would you walk with me to the Owlery? I don't really want to go alone."  
  
"Sure." Harry stood up and followed her out of the Common Room.  
  
"So how are things between you and Malfoy?" he inquired, lowering his voice.  
  
"All right, I suppose. It's different this time around. There's a sense of untrust on both our parts, and conversation isn't what it used to be. We're working on it though. His father is demanding to see him again, and we can all guess as to what it's concerning. Chances are he's gotten word of Draco's trip to the Ministry." she slowed her pace and was talking in a whisper.  
  
"He was there that night. The only reason Malfoy got away was because I cashed in on that favour Wormtail owed me for saving his life from Sirius and distracted him while Malfoy used the time turner. Surprised he didn't tell you that, actually what am I saying anything I'd do to save his life he'd brush off as his own dumb luck." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione stopped walking. Harry was about to ask her what's wrong when she pulled him behind one of the tapestries and put her finger to his mouth. He heard it then, voices down the corridor. It was Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"Go to him and tell him that you are sorry." Snape advised.  
  
"But I'm not, professor. I know what he wants me to do and I won't do it." Malfoy protested.  
  
"If you don't Mr. Malfoy, then your own life is at stake. Do you think I'd be standing here speaking with you if I had gone to the Dark Lord and told him I was no longer interested in his offer? You have a destiny, even if you don't agree with it. To save yourself and the others, you need to at least pretend to be on their side. You are a Malfoy and it is expected of you. If you really want to help out, you will do as you are told and ask for forgiveness." Snape replied harshly.  
  
"What if he won't accept it? What if he sees right through me?"  
  
"You heard the prophecy yourself, Mr. Malfoy. If he weren't interested in your forgiveness then you would already be dead. Forget about Miss Granger for the time being. Go to your father and take your place under the Dark Lord. I will protect you and I will make sure you do not go through with his plans. Now is the time for you to step into maturity. To stop being a child, a student and to be a man for the greater good."  
  
"Well if Potter ends up dead, it's not to say I didn't tell you so." Malfoy replied and turned the other direction. Snape just raised an eyebrow and watched the boy leave. Hermione looked at Harry, but didn't speak until both were gone from the hallway.  
  
"So much for you and Fred's plan to keep him from fulfilling the prophecy." Harry muttered as he walked out from hiding.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Harry. You're not in danger yet. He's just going to be playing the same game as Snape. He won't kill you, even Snape said he won't let him." she continued to walk towards the Owlery.  
  
"How are you so sure of everything that's going on Hermione? What makes you so sure that Lucius or Voldemort won't say something to change his mind? He is a Slytherin. I don't care what he was in nineteen forty-two. He is a Slytherin now." snapped Harry. She was about to reply when they ran into Snape around the corner.  
  
"Isn't it a bit late for students to be prowling the corridors? Miss Granger, as Head Girl you should be aware of the rules."  
  
"I'm sorry professor, but it's urgent." replied Hermione. Snape snatched the letter out of her hand and opened it.  
  
"Foolish girl, don't you realize that this could be intercepted?"  
  
"I... just... I-"  
  
"Didn't think. I'll make sure that Mr. Weasley receives this. Go back to your dorms now, before I remove house points." Snape commented shrewdly, then turned and walked away, carrying Hermione's letter to Fred.  
  
"That's odd. He warned us instead of removing house points. Wonder who hit him with a sympathy stick." Harry commented as they began to walk back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I'm sure he knows we heard the conversation, or at least speculates that we did. Probably just wanted to make sure neither of us mentioned it. I'll have to find a way to talk to Fred, somehow I don't think he's going to receive my letter."  
  
Hermione made her way through the Slytherin Common Room to Draco's private quarters, moving carefully so that no one would bump into her while she was under the invisibility cloak. It'd been a little over a week since she and Harry had over heard the conversation with Snape, and once again Draco hadn't been showing up for classes. She knocked quietly on the door. It took a moment, but it opened and she snuck in. She pulled off the cloak as Draco closed the door. She rushed over to him immediately.  
  
"What happened?" she asked urgently, as he flinched and braced himself against the door.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." he told her firmly.  
  
"You went to see your father didn't you?" she helped him over to his bed.  
  
"It's none of your concern. I'm fine, really." he flinched again. Hermione moved his arm and pulled back his robe. There was blood all down the side of his shirt. She shook her head and began to unbutton it.  
  
"Is it the same wound?" she asked, ignoring his words.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Stop making such a fuss." he pushed her away, but not roughly. Again she ignored him, and accioed over to them a bottle of rubbing alcohol he'd apparently pulled out to tend to his wounds himself. She tore strips from his sheet. She would have rather taken him to the infirmary, but knew as well as he did that it would raise suspicion and more questions. He closed his eyes as she began to treat the new slash marks that were cut deep along his rib cage. She wrapped his wounds, then sat there on the bed next to him. She went to speak, but he beat her to it.  
  
"We have to go back to sneaking around again." he told her.  
  
"Why? What happened at the manor?"  
  
"I went to my father and begged for forgiveness. He is to take me to Voldemort next weekend, and I am more than sure he's going to have spies lurking around the school. I told him being with you was a foolish mistake that I wish I'd never made. You have to stop coming to see me so frequently. Someone is bound to overhear us eventually." he explained.  
  
Hermione leaned in and kissed him softly, taking him in her arms. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair, pushing the curls off her face.  
  
"Your hair still looks good red. You should keep it this way." he rested his hand on her cheek, then moved in to kiss her, she turned her head.  
  
"Draco, what's going to happen?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just... I don't know, it was a prophecy, are you really going to kill Harry? I can't be with you if you're going to kill him, Draco."  
  
"Look I really can't stand the prat, and a couple years ago yeah I would've definitely considered taking his life. That was before us though, Hermione. I'm only going back to Voldemort to protect you, do you understand? If I hadn't gone back, then my father would've just continued attacking everything I cared about until I broke and accepted my place. By going back now, on my own free will, that keeps you out of harm for the time being. I won't kill Harry, Snape has already assured that he's going to make sure that won't happen."  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed Harry isn't one of Snape's most favourite people."  
  
"We're a part of the Order. I'm really surprised in you, Hermione. This is unlike you to worry so much. You're the logical one." he half laughed, leaning back against his pillow.  
  
She wanted to tell him about the Vanishing Cabinet. She was itching to, but she knew better. She rolled her eyes at him instead and lay down on the bed. Things were starting to feel the way they had before they'd broken up. This was the first time they'd been able to hold a conversation without it turning into an argument. An improvement, she thought.  
  
"Who's the new girl?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Adèle? Oh I don't know her really. She's from France. She's been spending most of her time around Lavender Brown, who I think's converted her. Shame really, she had hope for being better than that." Hermione picked at the fuzz on the blanket.  
  
"Better off by hanging around you, Golden Boy, and the Weasel? No offense Hermione, but I can't really say your circle of friends are the most popular. What with Longbottom and Looney Lovegood hanging around all the time." there it was. He always found a way to pick a fight.  
  
"Stop calling her that, she's not all that bad. Her and Neville are together, and think they're a perfect match, don't elaborate on that. I know what you would say, and I didn't come here to argue." she warned him.  
  
"Why did you come any way? You haven't been by to see me in over a week." he laid down next to her.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were all right. You weren't in class, and Snape wouldn't answer my questions during our Potions study and-" he interrupted by leaning in and kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him, carefully avoiding his new injuries.  
  
"Sure you didn't stop by for something else?" he teased before kissing her again.  
  
"I'm starting to believe that the only reason you were so persistent about us getting back together was because you missed me in your bed, Draco Malfoy." she smiled.  
  
This was a game he'd grown accustomed to playing. She knew he wasn't serious. They hadn't consummated since being back together, and he made it a point of teasing about it every time they were alone. Hermione pulled him on top of her, ready to throw him off guard.  
  
"Well you certainly are a nice addition to the decor." he replied, as he ran his lips along her neck. She wrapped her fingers along the edge of her blouse and pulled it up and off of her body. She'd definitely caught him by surprise.  
  
"Are we going to- I mean do you want to-"  
  
"One thing at a time, Draco." she kissed him, and then pulled him closer.  
  
Hermione sat herself down next to between Harry and Ron the next morning at breakfast. She tried to suppress a yawn, but couldn't. She filled her plate and began eating. She couldn't help but overhear the conversation next to her.  
  
"So I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with mean, I mean if you want to. You don't have to, but I would like it if you would, if you wanted to that is."  
  
"Yes, Harry. I'll go to the ball with you... wait you're not asking me just because everyone else is already going with someone are you?" replied Ginny.  
  
"No, I haven't asked anyone else." he replied quickly.  
  
"All right, then I'll go with you."  
  
"Good, that's great. It'll be fun." Hermione smiled to herself.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. You look exhausted. Did you sleep at all?" Ron asked, breaking her eavesdropping.  
  
"Yeah, didn't get to bed though until around two. Have you asked Adèle to the ball yet?" she inquired.  
  
"Yeah, she's already going with someone." he muttered.  
  
"Oh who?"  
  
"Seamus." he replied bitterly.  
  
"What about you? I assume you're going with Malfoy?" Harry asked, entering the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, but mostly because we're head boy and girl, it's kind of required so we can keep an eye on things. Make sure people follows the rules and such." she replied, going back to the food for seconds.  
  
She looked up and over at the Slytherin table. He wasn't at breakfast again. She shook her head, and then reached into her bag to pull out her Astronomy essay. There was a loud noise from outside the hall. It sounded as if something had come crashing to the ground. Nearly the whole school jumped up and went out to see what was going on. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and to the front to see Fred and George standing there, the chandelier in the entrance hall on the ground. Fred noticed Hermione.  
  
"It was Peeves, I swear." he told her. She walked over to them, and pulled him aside.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" she whispered harshly.  
  
"Dumbledore sent for us. We'd just gotten through the doors when it came down. Peeves took off before you all got out here."  
  
"Well, I know that you have an uncontrollable addiction to causing trouble and making a scene wherever you go, but destroying school property? This is a new low for you Weasley." came a drawl from the crowd. Hermione and Fred looked over to see Malfoy approaching them.  
  
"Don't start this, Draco." she sighed.  
  
"She doesn't want to be with you, Weasley. Can't you just get over that and be an adult. No need to come back to the school and starting causing trouble." Malfoy taunted, ignoring Hermione. Hermione shot Fred a look of warning, then pulled Malfoy away.  
  
"He's not here for me. What do you think you're doing?" she started to lecture. He pulled away from her and walked back over to Fred and George who were now talking with McGonagall. Hermione followed.  
  
"I'll inform him that you've arrived." McGonagall finished and walked off.  
  
"Looks like we're here for awhile." George commented turning around to face Hermione.  
  
"Better get used to it, Malfoy." Fred directed towards Malfoy, annoyance apparent in his voice.  
  
"Oh decided to finish out your seventh year then? Figured out that dropouts get nowhere in life? Well good for you two." sneered Malfoy. Hermione put her hand out to block Fred from Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, may I please speak with you in private?" she hissed. He rolled his eyes and followed her to one of the empty classrooms.  
  
"You're not going to be causing trouble while they're here. Do you understand? I don't know what you were trying to do out there, but making Fred jealous and pissing him off isn't going to help the situation. I don't know if you're just trying to show off in front of the school, trying to prove something or if you're just trying to flaunt around the fact that you're with me and not him. Either way you're not going to do this."  
  
"Who are you, my mother? I can do as I please."  
  
"Draco. You aren't going to be helping our relationship any by stirring things up. Just stop it, okay?" she put her hand on his arm, but he pulled away and left the room. She went back out and walked with Fred to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" she reasked.  
  
"We're going to be doing the research the rest of you don't have time for. Hogwarts has the greatest collection of books, and so we're going to stay here until we've found out all we can on Gillium." replied Fred.  
  
"Apparently Voldemort resurrected him two nights ago, so we're running out of time. Another Muggle town was attacked last night right outside of Edinburgh." added George. Hermione stopped Fred.  
  
"Did you get my letter?"  
  
"What letter?"  
  
"Of course... I wrote you letter and Snape took it from me. He said he'd make sure you got it, but of course he didn't bother. Since you're going to be here, can we talk tonight in private?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"All right. I have to get to class, I'm already late. I'll see you tonight." she kissed his cheek then ran off down the corridor in the opposite direction.  
  
That night, after dinner and after she'd finished her homework for the day, Hermione made her way to the library, knowing that's where Fred and George were. She felt awkward and nervous, not really knowing what to expect or what Fred might be expecting to happen. She was almost there when she was pulled into one of the other hallways. She was about to panic out of habit, but calmed down seeing that it was just Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing?" she questioned. He kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just-"  
  
"Acting like a wanker, yes, I know." she interrupted.  
  
"Anyway," he continued, raising his voice a bit.  
  
"Listen, don't worry about it. Just give him a break okay?"  
  
"I'll try, I suppose. You coming to see me tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I have to go though, I'm meeting Fred." she turned to leave.  
  
"You're meeting Weasley..."  
  
"Hey, don't start this. It has to do with Gillium all right?"  
  
"Fine whatever."  
  
"Ugh, Malfoy! Just stop! I'll come by to see you all right? It just may be a bit later than usual." she kissed his cheek then went to the library. Fred and George were sitting looming over books and taking notes. A sight that she didn't believe she'd ever see. She sat down at the table then looked at George.  
  
"Give us a moment?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, all right. In need of a break anyway." he stood up and left the study.  
  
"Now what is it you wanted to see me for? Why couldn't George hear? Is it top secret, cause you know I'm just going to tell him anyway." Fred pushed his book aside and closed the inkwell.  
  
"Draco's gone back to being a Death Eater. Harry and I overheard Snape advising him to do so. That wasn't in the letter, we heard that on the way to send the letter, but I'm really worried about that. It doesn't look like our plan to postpone fate is working. In the letter I wrote to you about a conversation I had with Draco. He told me that he's afraid to continue helping us. He's worried about how things will turn out in the long run. We're losing him and Harry's in danger." she told him in a whisper.  
  
"Well bollocks." Fred sat there for a moment thinking everything through. Hermione looked around to make sure Malfoy hadn't followed her into the library.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Tell him you'll marry him and help him fight against Dumbledore."  
  
"What?! Fred! I'm seventeen; I don't want to think about that right now. I have my NEWTs to worry about, I haven't even completely decided on a career, and I really don't see how me being engaged to him will help the situation."  
  
"If he loves you, then he's doing this to try and protect you from his family. Besides it's bound to happen eventually, isn't it? I mean when you saw your life with him you two were married, and from what it sounds like, it wasn't too far in the future. It also seems like he's only on our side because of you, remember? Just pretend to go along with everything, pretend that you're going to help out with the Death Eater stuff. You know what, tell him about the cabinet. Tell him you saw your future with him, and you want that. He might be able to convince his family that you are converting to their side."  
  
"Fred, this is crazy. I come from Muggle parents. Well... my father is a squib, but that still doesn't help. How are they going to believe that I want to kill other muggles? I honestly think you've been subjecting yourself to too many of your own experiments." she made to stand up but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"That's the beauty of it. You'd make a smashing good actress, Hermione. If you can fool them, then you can postpone Draco from hurting Harry. You can keep putting him off from completing the task. Come up with things to distract him. You have a much better shot at that if you were on the dark side, than if you were part of the Order."  
  
"And how do you suggest I convince him that I want to work for Voldemort? I can't just go to his rooms and say that I've changed my mind and I no longer want to work Dumbledore."  
  
"As much as it pains me to say this Hermione, sex can be a very useful tool. If you can make it seem as if he's all wonderful, you could pretend that he's made you see the truth. That, with the Vanishing cabinet could be just enough to prove it to him. He's a man and he's a Slytherin, egos are everything."  
  
"I don't know if I could do this, Fred." she rested her elbows on the table and rubbed her eyes with her hands. It seemed so difficult, it seemed impossible.  
  
"You can do this, Hermione... and it might be our last option. Malfoy is in love with you, but he also has to deal with his father. Parents can be more persuasive and if you really are worried that he's going back, then this might be our last chance. We'll all still be here for you in the end." he pulled her hands away from her face.  
  
"I'll talk it over with Dumbledore." she sighed.  
  
"Let me deal with that. I'll speak with the others about it too. This does mean you're going to have to start treating us like we're no longer your friends though." he intertwined his fingers with hers. Something felt as if Hermione had suffered a blow to the chest. It was as Pansy had said. Her friends would start hating her...  
  
"Yeah, I know. This isn't going to be easy, but you're right. It might be our last opportunity..." she struggled to fight back tears. She didn't want to do this. He leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"I said I would be here." he comforted softly then kissed her again. She threw her arms around him.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye for now, then."  
  
"Not forever, just until things are safe. You can do this. You did a smashing job in nineteen forty-two as a Slytherin. I have faith in you, Hermione."  
  
"I should go. I told Draco I would come to his room." she pulled away, hesitantly.  
"All right." he replied and looked back down at the parchment in front of him. She could tell he didn't want her to go.  
  
"Thank you, Fred... I don't know if this is just going to cause more problems, but it's worth a shot I suppose. I'll keep you informed." she stood up and left the library, feeling worse than she had when she'd entered it. 


	21. Discovery

Harry sat down next to Ron. Potions. Snape hadn't arrived yet. He groaned and pulled out his books. On his way from leaning up from the ground where his bag lay he noticed the empty seat next to Ron.  
  
"Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Don't know, mate. She wasn't at breakfast and she's not here." replied Ron, with a shrug.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and suppressed a yawn. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to remember what'd happened the previous night. To recollect how she'd gone to Malfoy's room and asked him to run away with her. She did however think back to her conversation with Fred about what she must do. She felt she gave a rather convincing performance as she looked over next to her at Malfoy, who was sleeping. She rolled over on her side and ran her fingers along the soft skin of his back. She hadn't truly slept with him, hadn't spent an entire night with him, alone, since they'd been locked away in Azkaban. Their current settings were much more comfortable. She smiled. He was a lot more tolerable and enjoyable when he was asleep. He couldn't make any snide comments. Nor could he play off his schizophrenic personality, and talk about how much he loved her. This was the Draco she preferred for the time being. It was still dark out. She came to the conclusion that she'd only been sleeping a couple hours, but couldn't find it in her to sleep any longer. Hermione slipped out of bed and got dressed. This caused him to stir.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, softly.  
  
"No where... I just thought I'd go down and get a bite to eat." she told him, realizing that lieing would get her nowhere. She just didn't really want his company at the moment.  
  
"I'll come with." he sat up.  
  
She just nodded in reply, hesitantly. He got out of bed and put back on his school robes as she had done. She was beginning to regret not thinking this plan through, seeing as neither of them had anything else to wear. They were going to raise suspicion with their school robes. Hermione threw her hair up into a messy bun with one quick sweep then followed him out of the room they were staying in at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione glanced around the hallway and realized they were staying in the same room that Fred and George had shared when they were in the past. She hadn't noticed the previous night because she had been beat with exhaustion. She felt something pull at her stomach, but brushed it off. Malfoy led her over to an empty table. The only people still around were a couple of witches bickering in the corner about potion ingredients and an old man talking over what sounded like a proposition to a hag. Hermione placed herself across from him and waited for Tom, the barkeep, to come over.  
  
"What are you hungry for?" asked Malfoy, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning them against the tabletop.  
  
"I'm not really sure... I think right now I could really go for some fire whiskey." she answered.  
  
"Fire whiskey? Since when do you drink?" his tone was a bit harsh, more than he'd meant it to, she figured. She shrugged.  
  
"I've only had it once, but found it a nice way to relieve stress." she told him, nonchalantly. Her mind flashed back to that night and she felt blush creep up along her cheekbones.  
  
"Let me guess, with Weasley? He's the only one I know you know who's dense enough to buy it for you. Did you get sloshed then? Shag him rotten?" he sneered with jealousy.  
  
"Shut up." she rolled her eyes, and glanced over at Tom who was making his way over to them. He took their orders and Hermione leaned in to whisper something to him. She reached into her robe pocket and extracted some gold coins, handing them to him cautiously.  
  
"So you are going to get smashed then." he smiled.  
  
"Not that it's any concern of yours, but yes. I will be willing to share if you desire." she sighed and figured the longer she kept him in this game of harsh words and sly comebacks, the more he might believe that she was as interested in the dark arts as she'd told him back in his room.  
  
He didn't keep it going though; in fact he stopped talking all together. When the food and drinks arrived, Hermione paid Tom, as Malfoy hadn't made any effort to move for his own money. After she'd finished her food and had two shots of the fire whiskey, she pushed her plate aside. She leaned back in the booth and braced her back up against the wall, her legs tucked up to her chest.  
  
"Did you really sleep with him?" asked Malfoy, after taking his third shot.  
  
"Did you sleep with Fleur?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes." she simply replied. She poured another shot.  
  
"Maybe you should slow down on the whiskey."  
  
"Maybe you should mind your own business."  
  
"Your health is my business. You're my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh yes, how could I forget. The moment we ended up back together you returned to your previous state of throwing comments and insults at me any time we're not in bed together. How silly of me to forget that you actually love me."  
  
"So why did you want to run away?" he sat his glass down.  
  
"I told you, I just needed to get away for awhile. I needed to clear my head. We never really got a summer break. Spent most of it doing work."  
  
"And what would you've done all summer if those events hadn't occurred. Study? Plan out long organized lists of your timetable? Try and learn new spells to teach that hopeless group, Dumbledore's-"  
  
"Shh, don't talk about it here."  
  
"Oh it's not like it matters, he knows about the group by now." he downed another shot. She proceeded to do the same.  
  
"Draco, have you ever thought about seeing a psychologist?"  
  
"Why?" he looked at her peculiarly.  
  
"Because I still can't figure you out. You spent all summer practically begging me to come back to you, and the moment I do we're back to where we started arguing all the time. I think you might have schizophrenia." she giggled. He scowled at her.  
  
"I don't have a mental illness, Granger. I'm still not quite sure what you meant back there at the school about wanting to get involved with the Dark Arts. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Despite the lightheadedness and the fact that the room was beginning to spin, Hermione knew it was time to put up her front.  
  
"You'd be surprised at what six months in the Slytherin house can do. I'm sick of this war, and I already know who's going to win. You're going to kill Harry and then Voldemort is going to take over." her voice had a slight singsong aire to it, and she broke out into giggles again.  
  
"Don't say his name." he hissed. He grabbed her arm and lead her from the table. She quickly grabbed the bottle of Fire whiskey. They went back up to their room.  
  
"Everyone really does have the wrong idea about Slytherin. You're not all evil and wicked. You could also say I took a bit of a fancy to Tom Riddle and well since he iis/i the same person. You could say that I'm beginning to understand him a bit more... but of course if you're not interested in the Dark Arts anymore or being a Death Eater, I could find someone else..."  
  
"Hermione, you don't know what you'd be getting yourself into... Wait! You should know! Don't you remember anything that happened back in March? That was only a preview of what they can do. You're not a pureblood; in fact despite the recent discovery of your ancestry you're still no better than the next mudblood. They'll see that."  
  
"Draco, dear. The Death Eaters may see that, but it really isn't about what they think is it?" she leaned across the table and rested a finger under his chin. Surprisingly the alcohol was making this act a lot easier than she thought it would be. Now if only she could remain drunk until the other figured out a way to save Harry.  
  
"It's about what the Dark Lord thinks, and if you haven't heard the news... he's only a half-blood. Don't you remember back last October, when we were in Azkaban... when we were called to him; he addressed you and spoke to you. I have a feeling he might have recognized me. I didn't know it then of course, but I could've sworn any time he did glance at me it was with a peculiar look. He's interested..."  
  
"He knows you work for Dumbledore. Do you really think he'd fall for you wanting to be a Death Eater? I'm surprised you thought I was dim-witted enough to fall for it. What game are you trying to play, Hermione Granger." it was more of a demand than a question.  
  
He grabbed her wrists tightly and pulled her close to him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was dangerously annoyed. Yes, it was definitely like old times. When things got this heated between them they usually wound up in bed together. She was determined to prove to him though that she was interested in aiding Voldemort. She broke free from his grasp and leaned in close to him, her lips near his ear.  
  
"There is no game, Draco. Haven't you noticed the way Harry and Ron act around me now? They're afraid of me. They never know what to say. They don't know how to act. You, Fred, George, and I went through something that they can't even comprehend. Whatever it was you told Harry in the kitchen, you scared him. Now with this whole mess I've created with Fred, Ginny and Ron treat me like some sort of aberration. I have no friends. It is exactly what I saw in the Vanishing Cabinet. I told you this already. Draco, I saw us together and it just fit. Your destiny has been decided and so has mine. I can either face up to it or keeping trying to avoid the inevitable. Isn't that what you're doing? By avoiding your father? By doing everything you can to piss him off? Sometimes we just have to accept our fate." Hermione whispered, breathing softly onto his ear.  
  
She felt him shudder against her. He grabbed her arms again and forced her down onto the bed. She pulled him close, her lips violently attacking his own. He kissed down her neck, biting into the soft flesh. She let out a soft cry and pushed him off.  
  
"So as I said, if you won't help me... then I'll find someone else or do it on my own." she remarked, sitting up.  
  
"I still don't believe you, but if you really want to go to him, I'll take you myself. If you survive we should be able to make it back to school by the weekend." she looked back at him then threw herself on top of him. He'd bought it, at least for now.  
  
Hermione hadn't shown up for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and now she was missing History of Magic. This was unlike her, and Harry was beginning to get extremely worried. No one had seen sight of her, not even Ginny. Malfoy hadn't shown up for DADA either, which was even odder considering he was the assistant. He put two and two together and became even more distressed. He looked over at Ron, who was peacefully taking a nap on his parchment. Harry too was on the verge of sleeping, and would be if it weren't for the thoughts running through his head a million miles a minute. Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the hall outside the classroom it sounded like two people arguing, well more like one person arguing with them self.  
  
"Just go get him!"  
  
"He's in class!"  
  
"It's important, if you don't go get him I will."  
  
"Fine. We'll both go."  
  
And with that the doors opened with a loud bang. Both Fred and George came rushing over to Harry. Professor Binns continued on with the lecture as if he hadn't heard a thing. Chances were that he hadn't.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"We found out why you-know-who brought back you-know-who." Fred whispered loudly and tugged at Harry's arm, but he resisted.  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, I'm in class." Harry whispered harshly."Oh, stop acting like Hermione. It's not like Binns will know you're gone, anyhow." George sighed.  
  
"Come on." Fred pulled at him, yet again.  
  
Harry looked at Ron who was still sound asleep, then packed up his bag and followed the twins out of the classroom, ignoring the mutters and whispers of the other students. They lead him back to the library, where Fred forced him down into a chair. George thrusted a book in front of him, and the two stood with smug looks across their faces. Harry looked down at the book.  
  
iWar Radical, Xaviar Gillium, had not only murdered one hundred and twenty three beings during the course of the war, but it also believed that he was a skilled sorcerer of the black arts, having invented a curse far worse than that of the popular bAvada Kedavra/b. The curse was known to have had such an effect on the victim that they wouldn't die, but be forced to live eternity as a ghost forced to feel a pain and suffering comparable to that of the popular b Crucio/b curse. This of course is only myth, but if discovered as fact and used, it could release an impact so powerful that all attacks attempted at the wielder, would be futile, giving them extreme power over their victims through fear and suffering./i  
  
Harry turned over the book to read the cover, IBMythological Curses and Hexes/i/b. He looked back up at Fred and George, his stomach turning over itself and suddenly feeling extremely ill.  
  
"How...how did you find this?" he asked, leaning against the table.  
  
"Simple."  
  
"We tossed a coin."  
  
"We pulled a bunch of books out of the restricted section..."  
  
"...and then two at a time, flipped a coin to see which ones we'd go through..."  
  
"...and which ones we wouldn't bother with."  
  
"If our efforts came out fruitless..."  
  
"...then we'd go through the other pile."  
  
"It was George who found it."  
  
"I just flipped through the index and there was his name. First book out of the lot."  
  
"Someone wanted us to find it."  
  
"It had been left out on the table."  
  
Harry's head began to spin. He hated when they finished each other's sentences. It confused him, and he was already feeling sick.  
  
"I think you're right though. It would make sense. If the spell does exist he'll have access to it, with that he'll be nearly invincible. Have you told Dumbledore yet?" he commented.  
  
"No, we wanted to tell you..."  
  
"...before he could tell us not to." Fred smiled.  
  
"Thanks, I better get back to class." Harry stood up, but bent over immediately his stomach feeling as if it had been torn in two."  
  
"Harry, you're not looking too well."  
  
"Maybe we should escort you to the infirmary." they both went to his side.  
  
"No, I'm going to do my best to stay out of there this year. I'll be fine it's just stress." he straightened up, despite his insides screaming, to prove to them he was all right.  
  
"Might be best, Pomfrey would have a fit if she saw you in there when school's just barely started."  
  
"If you're sure you're okay, then head off to class then. Tell Ron about the news will you?"  
  
"Yeah, all right. Hey have you two seen Hermione by chance?" he had to take the opportunity to ask. If anyone had seen her, it would most likely be Fred. The twins exchanged glances.  
  
"Forget your class, Harry. Sit down." Fred beckoned towards the chair. Harry sat on command, becoming more anxious, his stomach pulling on itself harder. Fred sat down in the chair next to him; George loomed over his twin brother.  
  
"Hermione's not here. Neither is Malfoy." started Fred.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Last night, Hermione and I had a long talk. Malfoy had gone back to his father to take his place as a Death Eater. He had to. She's been spending quite a bit of time with him lately, and came to the conclusion that you were in danger. She's pretending to switch sides to save you. We figured that by doing that, she'd have a better chance at persuading him to postpone the inevitable. She left me a note early this morning. She's run off with Malfoy. She said she figured you'd be safer if he wasn't in the school, so she's taken him to London. She's going to meet with Voldemort." he finished.  
  
"She what? She'll die. She's in danger. Especially now that Gillium is back. He'll kill her on the spot." Harry jumped up from the chair. Fred stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Listen, she's got a handle on it. She's met Tom Riddle. They were acquaintances back during our mission. She's learned to understand him in a way that you can't. I think she knows what she's doing, or at least has some idea. She'll be okay. She promised to send word if it seems as if the task is impossible. Dumbledore knows. I told George this morning, and we went to Dumbledore. They'll be back in a few days... she's doing what she has to Harry, try and understand that. It's critical though that you don't show any sympathy for her when she returns. She's told Malfoy that we're all avoiding her. She told him about the Vanishing cabinet-"  
  
"-well not everything, just that she saw all of us ignoring her and what her life would be like if she were with him." George interjected.  
  
"And you just let her go, just like that. You, who supposedly cared enough about her to hurt Ron by dating her," Harry shot back, accusingly.  
  
"I do care about her, but it's something she has to do Harry. She's doing this for you, you're one of her best mates and she doesn't want to see you die."  
  
"Well I don't want her risking her life for me. I'm not worth it. She's a better witch than I am a wizard, she's more beneficial than I am."  
  
"Harry, you're the only one who can defeat Voldemort. If you die, he wins. Right now at this moment, it's your life that needs to be spared." reminded George. Harry sighed; he had to get out of the library. He was suddenly feeling very overwhelmed by the entire situation. If he stayed any longer he was going to pass out. His stomach was killing him and he was feeling faint.  
  
"I have to get to class. I'll see you around." and with that he bolted out of the library.  
  
He didn't go to class though, instead he found himself out in the courtyard. A breathe of fresh air was exactly what he needed. He didn't feel as flush and he began to calm down. The pain in his side had subsided. He made his way over to the tree overlooking the lake and sat himself down. He didn't know how long he sat there. Nor was he really paying attention to the sun's glow off the water as it stung in his eyes. This was too much for him to deal with. He needed Sirius more than ever at this point and had never felt so alone. He wanted to owl Lupin, but there was too great a risk of it being intercepted. He thought about going to Dumbledore, but even that wouldn't help seeing as only he and the twins knew of the reason for the resurrection at this point. Under normal circumstances, he would turn to Hermione in this type of situation, but she was gone. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the warm tears as they began to flow down from his eyes, running down his face. He was just one boy, what could he do?

* * *

A/N: Woah 2 chapters within the same week! See I'm on top of things! hehehe. Although I do have to caution it might be a little while before chapter 22 goes up, just depends on if I lose my internet connection between now and the time when we'll be able to pay the bill. But I'll continue working on the story. If you read please review. I appreciate all of you who were patient enough to wait out my over-a-week hiatus. 


End file.
